


A Vision of The Darkest Hour

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #LIKEABOSS, Alderpaw is a great battlefield medic, Blackfoot is exasperated by it, BloodClan (Warriors), Bluemom, Bramble and Tawny diss their dad, Bramble and Tawny join him, Brambleson and Firedad, Brightheart keep him in line plz, But he is secretly amused by it, Canon Rewrite, Cloudtail entertains himself by watching his uncle rip Darkstripe a new one, DadJake, F/M, Fight me on it, Firestar is an eternal flame baby!, GORSEPAW MUST SURVIVE, He'll get there soon, I love having Alder Spark Needle Dawn and Gorse interact!, I love that meme, If he knew what popcorn was, Jake's kits beat up Bloodclan, Jeez Cloudtail, M/M, Needlepaw is a gremlin, Nutmegmom, RiverClan (Warriors), Scourge REALLY wants to kill Brick, Scourge blows his gasket, ShadowClan (Warriors), Socks is surprisingly vicious, StarClan (Warriors), Stop corrupting the innocent children, Tawnypaw's murder switch is turned on, The Prophecies Begin: Book 6: The Darkest Hour, ThunderClan (Warriors), Time Travel Fix-It, While wishing for popcorn, WindClan (Warriors), Yellowmom, You to Swiftshade, and Tigerstar, lol, no beta we die like Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: The dog pack has been defeated, but the time travelers hopes of saving everyone has suffered a major blow.  Bluestar is dead.  With the knowledge that they can't save everyone, Alderpaw, his sister Sparkpaw, and his Shadowclan friend Needlepaw strive to change what they can.Meanwhile, there are tensions brewing in Bloodclan.  Scourge has made the decision to not back Tigerstar, and many of his cats are angry.  As the whispers become violent, Scourge has to make a decision.  Stay in Bloodclan and be murdered, or reconnect with his only chance of survival.
Relationships: (Past) Tallstar/Jake, Alderheart & Needletail, Alderpaw & Sparkpaw & Needlepaw & Dawnpaw & Gorsepaw, Cloudtail/Brightheart, Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Firestar & Airleap, Firestar & Alderheart, Firestar & Brambleclaw, Firestar & Bramblepaw & Alderpaw, Firestar & Cloudtail, Firestar & Filou, Firestar & Graystripe, Firestar & Lightningfur, Firestar & Princess, Firestar & Ruby, Firestar & Scourge, Firestar & Socks, Firestar & Sparkpelt, Firestar & Tallstar, Firestar/Sandstorm, Gorsepaw & Onewhisker, Hinted Blackfoot & Needlepaw, Hinted Bramblepaw & Tawnypaw & Stormpaw & Featherpaw, Lionblaze/Cinderheart, Needlepaw & Sparkpaw, Princess/Oliver, Scourge & Bone, Scourge & His Half-Siblings, Scourge & His Siblings, Sparkpelt & Needletail, Yellowfang & Alderheart
Series: A Vision of A.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 78
Kudos: 94





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER 

FIRESTAR— handsome flame-colored tabby tom, green eyes

APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW

DEPUTY 

WHITESTORM— big white tom, yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT

CINDERPELT— dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

JAYFEATHER— gray tabby tom, blind blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

APPRENTICE, ALDERPAW

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

DARKSTRIPE— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

LONGTAIL— pale tabby tom, dark black stripes

MOUSEFUR— small dusky-brown she-cat

BRACKENFUR— golden-brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

DUSTPELT— dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

APPRENTICE, ASHPAW

SANDSTORM— pale ginger she-cat, pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW

GRAYSTRIPE— long-haired gray tom, amber eyes

FROSTFUR— beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

GOLDENFLOWER— pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

SWIFTSHADE — black and white tom, blue eyes

CLOUDTAIL— long-haired white tom, blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART— pretty pale ginger and white she-cat

THORNCLAW— golden-brown tabby tom

LIGHTNINGFUR— ginger and dark brown she-cat, green eyes, former kittypet

AIRLEAP— dark brown tabby tom, green eyes, former kittypet

LIONBLAZE— golden tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

CINDERHEART— dark gray she-cat, blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

DOVEWING— gray she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

  
  


APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

FERNPAW— pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

ASHPAW— pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

SNOWPAW— white tom with blue eyes, deaf

BRAMBLEPAW— dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

TAWNYPAW— tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

ALDERPAW— dark red tom, amber eyes, white tipped tail

SPARKPAW— orange tabby she-cat, green eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WILLOWPELT— very pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes, mother of Whitestorm’s kits

BRINDLEFACE— gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

ONE-EYE— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

SMALLEAR— gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

DAPPLETAIL— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, lovely dappled coat

SPECKLETAIL— pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

TIGERSTAR— big dark brown tabby tom, unusually long front claws, formerly of

ThunderClan

DEPUTY

BLACKFOOT— large white tom, huge jet-black paws, formerly a rogue cat

MEDICINE CAT

RUNNINGNOSE— small gray-and-white tom

WARRIORS

OAKFUR— small brown tom

LITTLECLOUD— very small tabby tom

BOULDER— skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue cat

RUSSETFUR— dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

JAGGEDTOOTH— huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat

APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW

TEMPORARY APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW

APPRENTICES

CEDARPAW— dark gray tom

ROWANPAW— ginger tom

NEEDLEPAW— silver tabby she-cat, from future Shadowclan

QUEENS

TALLPOPPY— long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER 

TALLSTAR— black-and-white tom, very long tail

DEPUTY 

DEADFOOT— black tom with a twisted paw

MEDICINE CAT 

BARKFACE— short-tailed brown tom

WARRIORS

MUDCLAW— mottled dark brown tom

WEBFOOT— dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR— tabby tom

ONEWHISKER— brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW

RUNNINGBROOK— light gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES

GORSEPAW— ginger and white tom, blue eyes

QUEENS 

ASHFOOT— gray she-cat, mate of Deadfoot

MORNINGFLOWER— tortoiseshell she-cat, mate of Cloudrunner(deceased)

WHITETAIL— small white she-cat, mate unknown (Maybe Onewhisker?)

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

LEOPARDSTAR— unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

DEPUTY

STONEFUR— gray tom, battle-scarred ears, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, STORMPAW

MEDICINE CAT

MUDFUR— long-haired light brown tom

WARRIORS 

BLACKCLAW— smoky black tom

HEAVYSTEP— thickset tabby tom

APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW

SHADEPELT— very dark gray she-cat

MISTYFOOT— dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

LOUDBELLY— dark brown tom

APPRENTICES

DAWNPAW— pale gray she-cat

STORMPAW— gray tom, amber eyes

FEATHERPAW— silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS

MOSSPELT— tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes, mate unknown (Haven’t bothered to check)

**BLOODCLAN**

LEADER

SCOURGE— small black tom with one white paw, ice blue eyes

DEPUTY 

BONE— massive black-and-white tom

SLAYERS

BRICK— huge ginger tom, fur gone on one side, covered in scars

SNAKE— gray tom

ICE— gray tom

SHADE— black she-cat

BLAZE— yellow tom

PANIC— gray she-cat, white splotches

RAIN— blue-gray tom

SMOKE— black tom

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

BARLEY— black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

RAVENPAW— sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley

PRINCESS— light brown tabby, distinctive white chest and paws, green eyes, kittypet

FILOU— light ginger tom, all paws white, green eyes, kittypet

SMUDGE— plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet that lives in a house at the

edge of the forest

OLIVER— white tom, blue eyes, kittypet, mate of Princess

VIOLET - pretty ginger she-cat, kittypet, Barley's sister


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Second work. WHOOP WHOOP!

Scourge’s icy blue eyes slid across Bloodclan’s camp. Ever since he had warned his half-brother, Fireheart, about the dog pack (which was also the day,  _ for the first time ever _ , some of his slayers had disobeyed his orders) there was unrest in his camp. He had noticed Brick and a few others muttering mutinously among themselves. He flicked his ear.  _ They were quite unhappy that I stopped their ‘play-time’ as they called it. Brick especially. _ His eyes narrowed. Brick had recently been muttering about what he would do to ‘that fire cat’ next time he saw him. Scourge had a pretty good idea on who it was. Brick was determined to have another go at Fireheart, and was pushing for Bloodclan to support Tigerstar. 

Scourge drew his teeth into a snarl.  _ Tigerstar.  _ That crow-food leader had no idea that Scourge was that kit he nearly killed when he was young. And, thanks to Scourge talking with his half-sister Princess recently, he had found out that Tigerstar’s number one enemy was Fireheart. Scourge had learned that Tigerstar had it out for his younger brother ever since the fiery tom was an apprentice.  _ Well, one things for sure. There’s no way I’m backing Tigerstar. _ He let out a long sigh.  _ Better get ready for the uprising coming. There will be a few who will not like my decision. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but hey, you'll get more Scourge later!
> 
> Brick: *Plots*
> 
> Scourge: My mutiny senses are tingling.


	3. Fireheart, Lionblaze, and Whitestorm Create The Bluestar Defence Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first official chapter! Hope you like! Any text that sounds and/or looks familiar is what I copied from the PDF, so I don't own Warriors! Just this plot!

As he emerged from the gorse tunnel into the clearing, Fireheart paused to glance warily around. It was possible that one or more of the dogs had never made it to the gorge, or that Tigerstar had sent ShadowClan warriors to take over the camp. But all was quiet. Fireheart’s fur prickled with the strangeness of seeing the camp deserted like this, yet there was no sign of danger, and still no scent of dogs or ShadowClan. To be sure the camp was safe, he rapidly checked the dens and the nursery. At the foot of the Highrock, listening to the wind whispering through the trees, Fireheart thought back to the time Tigerstar had stood here, boldly facing his Clan as they discovered the true depth of his treachery. He had sworn undying vengeance as he was sent into exile, and Fireheart was sure that his blood thirsty attempt to set the dog pack on the cats of ThunderClan would not be his last attempt to fulfill his oath.

Last of all Fireheart prowled cautiously through the fern tunnel to Cinderpelt’s den. Glancing through the entrance, he saw the medicine cat’s healing herbs neatly ranged beside one wall. The strongest memory yet flooded over him, of Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, who had been ThunderClan medicine cats before Cinderpelt. Fireheart had loved them both, and grief for them swept over him again to mingle with his grief for his leader.  _ Bluestar is dead _ , he told them silently.  _ Is she with you now, in StarClan?  _ Retracing his steps along the fern tunnel, he returned to the top of the ravine. Graystripe was standing on watch while Mistyfoot and Stonefur gently groomed the dead leader’s body.

“Everything’s fine,” Fireheart announced. “Graystripe, I want you to go to Sunningrocks now. Tell the Clan that Bluestar is dead, but nothing more. I’ll explain everything when I see them. Just let them know that it’s safe to come home.” Graystripe’s yellow eyes brightened. 

“On my way, Fireheart.” He spun around and tore off through the forest, heading for Sunningrocks, where the Clan had gone to hide while the dogs were following Tigerstar’s trail of rabbit blood to their camp. Stonefur, crouching beside Bluestar’s body, let out a purr of amusement. 

“It’s easy to see where Graystripe’s loyalties lie,” he remarked.

“Yes,” Mistyfoot agreed. “No cat ever really thought he would stay in RiverClan.”

With a nod of acknowledgement to the RiverClan warriors, Fireheart took up Bluestar again, and the three cats maneuvered her body down the ravine and into the camp. At last they could lay her down in her den beneath the Highrock, where she would remain until her Clan had said farewell to her and buried her with all the honor that such a wise and noble leader deserved.

“Thank you for your help,” Fireheart meowed to the RiverClan warriors. Hesitating for a moment, knowing only too well the significance of his invitation, he added, “Would you like to stay for Bluestar’s burial ceremony?”

“That is a generous offer,” Stonefur replied, showing only a flicker of surprise that Fireheart should admit members of a rival Clan to something so private. “But we have duties in our own Clan. We must be getting back.”

“Thank you, Fireheart,” meowed Mistyfoot. “That means a lot to us. But your Clan will think it’s strange if we stay. They don’t know, do they, that Bluestar was our mother?”

“No,” Fireheart told her. “Only Graystripe. But Tigerstar overheard what you and Bluestar said to each other on...on the riverbank. You must be prepared in case he chooses to reveal it at the next Gathering.” Stonefur and Mistyfoot exchanged a glance. Then Stonefur drew himself up, his blue eyes gleaming defiantly. 

“Let Tigerstar say what he likes,” he meowed. “I’ll tell RiverClan myself today. We’re not ashamed of our mother. She was a noble leader—and our father was a great deputy.”

“Yes,” Mistyfoot agreed. “No cat can argue with that, even if they did come from different Clans.”

Their courage and determination reminded Fireheart of their mother, Bluestar. She had given them up to their father, Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, and the two cats had grown up believing that they had been born in RiverClan. Bluestar had explained to them exactly why she gave them up, and they forgave her. In the midst of his pain, Fireheart was relieved beyond words that his leader had been reconciled with her kits before she went to StarClan. He alone of all the ThunderClan cats knew how much Bluestar had suffered, watching them grow up in another Clan.

“I wish we’d known her better,” Stonefur meowed sadly, as if he could read Fireheart’s thoughts.

“You’re lucky to have grown up in her Clan and been her deputy.”

“I know.” Fireheart looked down sorrowfully at the blue-gray she-cat lying so still on the sandy floor of the clearing. Bluestar looked small and helpless now that her noble spirit had left her body and gone to hunt with StarClan.

“May we say good-bye to her alone?” Mistyfoot asked tentatively. “Just for a few moments?”

“Of course,” Fireheart replied. He padded out of the den, leaving Stonefur and Mistyfoot to crouch down beside Bluestar’s body and share tongues with their mother last time. As he skirted the Highrock he heard the sound of cats approaching through the gorse tunnel. Hurrying forward, he saw Frostfur and Speckletail creep timidly into the clearing, hesitating in the shelter of the tunnel before they dared venture back into the camp. With the same wariness, Brackenfur and Goldenflower followed, Snowpaw behind them. Pain stabbed Fireheart’s heart to see his cats so wary of their own home, and his eyes sought out one warrior in particular—Sandstorm, the pale ginger she-cat he loved. He needed to know that she was unhurt after the crucial part she had played in luring the dog pack away when they didn’t eat the deathberry filled rabbits. Fireheart spotted his nephew, Cloudtail; the white warrior was padding carefully beside Brightheart, Swiftshade behind them. Next Cinderpelt came limping through the entrance with a bundle of herbs in her mouth; and pushing eagerly behind her were Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, the two newest apprentices, who were also Tigerstar’s kits. At last Fireheart saw Sandstorm padding along beside Willowpelt, while Willowpelt’s three kits bounced around them, happily unaware of the crisis their Clan had endured.

A purr swelled in Fireheart’s throat as he ran toward Sandstorm and pressed his muzzle into her flank. The pale orange warrior covered his ears with licks, and when he looked up at her he saw a warm glow in her green eyes.

“I was so worried for you, Fireheart,” she murmured. “I couldn’t believe the size of those dogs! I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“Nor have I,” Fireheart confessed. “All the time I was waiting, I kept thinking they might have caught you.”

“Caught me?” Sandstorm pushed away from him; the end of her tail was twitching, and for a heartbeat Fireheart thought he had offended her, until he saw the sparkle in her eyes. “I was running for you and the Clan, Fireheart. It felt as if I had the speed of StarClan!” The entrance tunnel rustled as Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dovewing entered the camp. Dovewing had her eyes pricked, eyes darting around the camp. Jayfeather entered next with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw trotting behind him. The last ones in were Fireheart’s littermates, Lightningfur and Airleap.

Sandstorm paced into the center of the clearing and looked around, her expression clouding. 

“Where is Bluestar? Graystripe told us she was dead.”

“Yes,” Fireheart replied. “I tried to save her, but the struggle in the river was too much for her. She’s in her den.” He hesitated before adding, “Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with her.” Sandstorm turned to him, her fur bristling with alarm. 

“There are RiverClan cats in our camp? Why?”

“They helped me pull Bluestar out of the river,” Fireheart explained. “And...and she’s their mother.” Sandstorm froze and her eyes grew huge. 

“Bluestar? But how-” Fireheart interrupted her by pressing his muzzle against hers. 

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” he promised. “Right now I have to make sure the Clan is okay.” While they were speaking, the rest of the Clan had appeared through the gorse tunnel and begun to gather in a ragged circle around Fireheart and Sandstorm.

Dovewing sat still, ears still pricked. She was scanning the area around camp, checking for any lingering dogs. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t find any trace. The pack was gone.

By now the rest of the Clan had crept into the circle around Fireheart. He could see the traces of their terrible experience still in their eyes, along with fear for the future. Swallowing uncomfortably, he realized that it was his duty now to calm those fears.

“Fireheart,” Brackenfur asked hesitantly, “is it true that Bluestar’s dead?”

Fireheart nodded. 

“Yes, it’s true. She...she died saving me, and all of us.” For a moment he thought his voice would fail completely, and he swallowed hard. “You all know that I was the last cat on the trail to lead the dogs to the gorge. When I was almost at the edge, Tigerstar leaped out at me and held me down so that the pack leader caught up to me. He would have killed me, and the dogs would still be loose in the forest, if it hadn’t been for Bluestar. She threw herself at the dog, right on the edge of the gorge, and...and they both went over.”

He could see a ripple of distress sweeping across his Clan mates, like wind stirring the trees.

“What happened then?” Frostfur asked quietly.

“I went in after her, but I couldn’t save her.” Briefly Fireheart closed his eyes, remembering the churning water and his hopeless struggle to keep his leader afloat. “Mistyfoot and Stonefur from RiverClan came to help me when we had been swept clear of the gorge,” he went on. “Bluestar was alive when we got her out but it was too late. Her ninth life was over, and she left us to join StarClan.”

A yowl of grief came from somewhere among the circle of cats. Fireheart realized that many of the cats had not even been born when Bluestar became leader, and losing her now must feel as if the four great oaks of Fourtrees had been torn up overnight. He raised his voice, forcing it not to shake. “Bluestar isn’t gone, you know. She’s already watching over us from StarClan...her spirit is here with us now.”  _ Or in her den _ , he thought privately,  _ sharing tongues with Stonefur and Mistyfoot. _

“I would like to see Bluestar now,” meowed Speckletail. “Where is she—in her den?” She turned toward the entrance, flanked by Dappletail and Smallear.

“I’ll come with you,” Frostfur offered, springing to her paws. Alarm shot through Fireheart. He had hoped to give Mistyfoot and Stonefur as much time as possible with their dead mother, but he suddenly realized that apart from Graystripe and Sandstorm, no cats even knew that the two RiverClan warriors were in the camp.

“Wait-” he began, shouldering his way through the circle. It was too late. Speckletail and Frostfur were already standing in the entrance to Bluestar’s den, their fur bristling and their tails fluffed out to twice their normal size as they confronted the strange cats. A menacing snarl came from Frostfur. 

“What are you doing here?”

As Fireheart bounded across to Bluestar’s den, Speckle tail spun around to face him. Her eyes were burning with anger. 

“There are two RiverClan cats here,” she growled. “Mauling our leader’s body!”

“No—no, they’re not.” Fireheart gasped. “They’ve a right to be here.”

He realized that the rest of the Clan had gathered anxiously behind him and he heard Cloudtail yowling a challenge, with snarls of rage breaking out all around. Fireheart whirled to face them. “Keep back!” he ordered. “It’s all right. Mistyfoot and Stonefur-”

“You know they’re here?” The voice was Darkstripe’s; the dark tabby thrust his way through the crowd to stand nose-to-nose with Fireheart. “You let enemy cats into our camp—into our leader’s den?” Fireheart took a breath, forcing himself to stay calm. He deeply mistrusted the black-striped tabby. “Have you forgotten what I told you?” he asked. “Mistyfoot and Stonefur helped me to pull Bluestar out of the river.”

“So you say!” Darkstripe spat. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Lightningfur let out a hiss.

“He’s the clan deputy! And now he’s leader! That’s why you should believe him!” the ginger and dark brown she-cat glared at Darkstripe, who ignored her words and continued his tirade.

“Why should RiverClan cats help ThunderClan?”

“They’ve helped us often enough in the past,” Fireheart reminded him. “More of us would have died after the fire if RiverClan hadn’t given us shelter.”

“That’s true,” meowed Mousefur. She had returned with Cinderpelt from the medicine cat’s den in time to hear the confrontation, and now she pushed forward to stand beside Darkstripe. “But it’s no excuse to leave them alone in the den with Bluestar’s body. What are they doing in there?”

“We are giving honor to Bluestar.”

Stonefur spoke defiantly, and Fireheart turned his head to see that the RiverClan deputy and Mistyfoot had appeared in the mouth of the den. They both looked taken aback at the reaction of the ThunderClan cats, their fur beginning to bristle as they realized they were being treated as intruders.

“We wanted to say good-bye to her,” Mistyfoot meowed.

“Why?” Mousefur demanded.

Fireheart’s stomach clenched as Mistyfoot faced the light brown she-cat and answered, 

“She was our mother.”

Silence fell, broken only by the call of a blackbird from the edge of the camp. Fireheart’s mind raced as he faced the shocked, hostile stares of his Clan. His gaze met Sandstorm’s; she looked dismayed, as if she guessed that Fireheart would never have chosen for ThunderClan to discover their leader’s secret like this.

“Your mother?” growled Speckletail. “I don’t believe it. Bluestar would never have allowed her kits to be raised in another Clan.”

“Believe it or not, it’s true,” Stonefur retorted.

Fireheart stepped forward, warning Stonefur to stay silent with a flick of his tail. 

“I’ll deal with this now. You and Mistyfoot had better go.”

Stonefur gave him a curt nod and took the lead as he and Mistyfoot made their way toward the gorse tunnel. Fireheart heard one or two furious hisses as the ThunderClan cats parted to let them pass.

“The thanks of the Clan go with you,” Fireheart called out after them, his voice echoing thinly off the Highrock. Mistyfoot and Stonefur didn’t respond. They didn’t even turn to look back before they vanished into the tunnel. Every hair on Fireheart’s pelt prickled with the desire to turn and run from his new responsibilities. The secret that had been so heavy to keep—that Bluestar had given up her kits to another Clan—would be heavier still in the sharing. He wished that he had been given more time to think of what to say, but he knew that it was better for his Clan to hear the truth from him now, instead of from Tigerstar at the next Gathering. As Clan leader he had to face the task, however little he liked it.

Dipping his head to Cinderpelt, he bounded up onto the Highrock. There was no need to summon the Clan; they were already turning to look up at him. For a heartbeat Fireheart was breathless, unable to speak. He could see their anger and confusion, and smell their fear scent. Darkstripe was watching him with narrowed eyes, as if he were already planning what to tell Tigerstar. Bleakly Fireheart reflected that Tigerstar already knew; he had heard what Bluestar said to her kits as she lay dying by the river. But the ShadowClan leader would certainly be pleased to hear about ThunderClan’s confusion and Fireheart’s own difficulties. Tigerstar was sure to find a way to twist it to his advantage in his quest for revenge against ThunderClan and his efforts to recover his kits, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.

Fireheart took a deep breath and began: “It’s true that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar’s kits.” He struggled to keep his voice steady, and prayed to StarClan to give him the right words so that the cats would not turn against Bluestar. “Oakheart of RiverClan was their father. When her kits were born, Bluestar gave them to him to be brought up in his Clan.”

“How do you know?” snarled Frostfur. “Bluestar would never have done that! If the RiverClan cats said so, they’re lying.”

“Bluestar told me herself,” Fireheart replied.

He met the white cat’s gaze; her eyes blazed with fury, her teeth were bared, but she did not quite dare to accuse him of lying.

“It’s true.” Jayfeather meowed. “Everyone in our time,” he gestured to those who had come into the past with him. “Knows Bluestar is the mother of Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Being half-clan isn’t quite as looked down upon as it is now. You all know that Lionblaze and myself are half Windclan.” Frostfur then hissed.

“Are you telling us she was a traitor?”

One or two cats yowled a protest. Frostfur spun around, fur bristling, and Whitestorm rose to face her. Though the senior warrior looked stunned with shock, his voice was steady as he meowed, 

“Bluestar was always loyal to her Clan.”

“If she was so loyal,” Darkstripe put in, “why did she let a cat from another Clan father her kits?” Lionblaze let out a hiss.

“Leafpool, like Bluestar, took a mate from a different clan. But she is loyal to Thunderclan to her very bones! Who cares if you’re half-clan or if you take a mate from another clan as long as you’re loyal to the clan you grew up in?” Dovewing, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Alderpaw, and Sparkpaw all nodded in agreement. There was a small silence for a bit, and Fireheart took up Bluestar’s story again.

“When the kits were born, Bluestar would have brought them up to be loyal ThunderClan warriors, but-”

“I remember those kits.” This time the interruption was from Smallear. “They disappeared out of the nursery. We all thought a fox or a badger had gotten them. Bluestar was distraught. Are you saying that was all a lie?”

Fireheart looked down at the old gray tomcat. 

“No,” he promised. “Bluestar was devastated at the loss of her kits. But she had to give them up in order to become Clan deputy.”

“You’re telling us her ambition meant more to her than her kits?” asked Dustpelt. The brown warrior sounded puzzled rather than angry, as if he couldn’t reconcile this image with the wise leader he had always known.

“No,” Fireheart told him. “She did it because the Clan needed her. She put the Clan first—just as she always did.”

“That’s true,” Whitestorm agreed quietly. “Nothing meant more to Bluestar than ThunderClan.” 

“Mistyfoot and Stonefur are proud of her courage—both then and now,” Fireheart went on. “As we should be.” He was relieved when there were no more open challenges, though the tension among the Clan cats did not die away completely. Mousefur and Frostfur were muttering together, casting suspicious glances up at him. Speckletail, tail-tip twitching, stalked across to join them. But Lionblaze’s earlier words had convinced some cats, while Whitestorm moved from one cat to another, clearly backing up what Fireheart had said, and Smallear was nodding wisely, as if he respected the hard decision Bluestar had made. Then a single voice rose clearly out of the hum of conversation. 

“Fireheart,” Tawnypaw piped up, “are you going to be our leader now?”

Before Fireheart could reply, Darkstripe sprang to his paws. 

“Accept a kittypet as Clan leader? Are we all mad?” Lightningfur and Airleap both shot the black tabby a dirty look.

“It’s not a question, Darkstripe,” Whitestorm pointed out, raising his voice above shocked exclamations from Sandstorm and Graystripe. “Fireheart is Clan deputy; he succeeds Bluestar. That’s all there is to it.”

Fireheart flashed him a grateful glance. The fur on his shoulders had begun to bristle and he deliberately relaxed so that it lay flat again. He would not let Darkstripe see that his challenging words had provoked him. Yet he could not stifle a moment of doubt. Bluestar had appointed him deputy, but her mind had been clouded by the shock of Tigerstar’s treachery, and the whole Clan had been shocked because the ceremony had been late. Could that possibly mean he was not the right cat to lead ThunderClan?

“But a kittypet!” Darkstripe protested. His yellow eyes glared balefully up at Fireheart. “Stinking of Twolegs and their nests! Is that what we want as our leader?”

“Shut your rabbit hole Darkstripe!” Airleap yowled, fur fluffed up

Fireheart felt the familiar rage burn in his belly. Even though he had lived with the Clan since he was six moons old, Darkstripe never let him forget that he was not forest-born. As he struggled with the desire to leap down and sink his claws into Darkstripe’s fur, (Lightningfur had to be held back from doing the very same thing) Goldenflower rose to her paws and stepped forward to face the dark warrior. 

“You’re wrong, Darkstripe,” she growled. “Fireheart has proved his loyalty to the Clan a thousand times over. No Clan-born cat could have done more.” Fireheart blinked his thanks to her, surprised that Goldenflower of all cats should have supported him so determinedly. She knew that Fireheart had been uncertain about her son, Bramblepaw, for a while. But now Fireheart’s feelings on Bramblepaw had been smoothed over.

“Fireheart, don’t listen to Darkstripe,” Brackenfur added his voice to Goldenflower’s. “Every cat here wants you as leader, apart from him. You’re obviously the best cat for the job.”

A murmur of agreement rose from the cats around the Highrock, and Fireheart’s heart swelled with gratitude.

“And who are we to go against the decrees of StarClan?” Mousefur added. “The deputy always becomes the Clan leader. That is the tradition of the warrior code.”

“Which Fireheart seems to know rather better than you do,” Graystripe hissed, flicking his tail contemptuously at Darkstripe. He knew as well as Fireheart that the dark warrior had plotted with Tigerstar before the dog attack. Fireheart gestured with one paw to his friend for silence before addressing the whole Clan. 

“I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life striving to become the leader that ThunderClan deserves. And with StarClan’s help I will succeed.” the future Thunderclan cats shared a glance. They all knew Fireheart - soon to be Firestar - will follow through with that promise. He will be one of the greatest leaders Thunderclan ever had.

Fireheart’s gaze was drawn instinctively to Sandstorm, and he felt warmth spread into his paws and the tip of his tail when he saw how proud she looked.

“As for you, Darkstripe,” Fireheart spat, unable to hide his anger, “if you don’t like the thought of being led by a kittypet, you can always leave.”

The dark warrior lashed his tail; there was pure hatred in the look he threw Fireheart.  _ If I had never come to the forest, _ Fireheart realized,  _ Tigerstar would be leader now, and you would be deputy.  _ He had never intended to provoke a public confrontation with Darkstripe, but the dark tabby had driven him to it. Though ThunderClan could not afford to lose any warriors, a large part of Fireheart wanted Darkstripe to take him at his word and leave the Clan for good. Yet at the same time he knew that Darkstripe would go straight to ShadowClan and Tigerstar. It was better, Fireheart admitted to himself, to keep his enemies apart. Darkstripe would be less of a threat in ThunderClan, where Fireheart could keep an eye on him. The black-striped warrior went on staring at him for a few heartbeats more, before whipping around to stalk away. But he did not head for the gorse tunnel; instead he vanished into the warriors’ den.

“Right.” Fireheart raised his voice as he turned back to the rest of the Clan. “Tonight we will hold the mourning rituals for Bluestar.”

“Hang on!” Cloudtail sprang to his paws, tail fluffed up. “Aren’t we going to attack ShadowClan? They led the dog pack to our camp! Don’t you want revenge?” Fireheart knew that attacking ShadowClan right now was not the answer. He signaled with his tail to silence the yowls of agreement that had broken out as soon as Cloudtail spoke. “No,” he meowed. “This is not the time to attack ShadowClan.”

“What?” Cloudtail stared at him disbelievingly. “You’d let them get away with it?” Fireheart took a deep breath.

“ShadowClan didn’t lay the trail for the dogs. Tigerstar did. Every rabbit on the trail had his scent on it and no other cat’s. We can’t be sure that ShadowClan even knew what their leader was planning.”

_ And there’s the leader we all know and love! _ Cinderheart thought. Firestar always thought things through before setting them into motion, and that was a trait many admired him for.

Cloudtail let out a snort of contempt. Fireheart fixed his former apprentice with a hard stare, willing him not to argue about this now. He knew that what had happened was due to the moons-old enmity between himself and Tigerstar. The ShadowClan leader would have been pleased to wipe out ThunderClan and take their territory for his own, but that was not his real motive for bringing the pack of dogs to the camp. What Tigerstar wanted more than anything else was to destroy Fireheart. Only then would he have his full revenge for the time when Fireheart had revealed his plot to kill Bluestar and driven him into exile. Sooner or later, Fireheart now knew, he would have to come face-to-face with Tigerstar in a final confrontation that only one of them could survive. He prayed to StarClan that when the time came he would have the courage and strength to rid the forest of this bloodthirsty cat.

“Believe me,” he meowed out loud, addressing the whole Clan, “Tigerstar will pay. But ThunderClan has no quarrel with ShadowClan.”

To Fireheart’s relief, Cloudtail sat down again, his blue eyes blazing with anger, and muttered something to Brightheart. Long shadows were stretching across the camp, and Fireheart realized that the time had come for the Clan to make its last farewells to their beloved leader. 

“We must pay our respects to Bluestar,” he announced. “Are you ready, Cinderpelt?” The medicine cat nodded. “Graystripe, Sandstorm,” Fireheart went on, “can you bring Bluestar’s body out into the clearing so that we may share tongues with her in the sight of StarClan?”

The two warriors got up and vanished into Bluestar’s den, reappearing a moment later with their leader’s body supported between them. They carried her to the center of the clearing and laid her gently onto the hard-packed sand.

“Sandstorm, round up a hunting patrol,” Fireheart ordered. “When you’ve said good-bye to Bluestar I’d like you to stock up the fresh-kill pile. And Mousefur, when you have finished, could you lead a patrol out toward Snakerocks and the ShadowClan border? I want to be sure that all the dogs have gone, and that there are no ShadowClan cats on our territory. Be careful, though—don’t take risks.”

“Sure, Fireheart.” The wiry brown tabby got to her paws. “Goldenflower, Longtail, are you coming?”

The cats she had named went to join her, and all three moved into the center of the clearing to share tongues with their leader for the last time. Sandstorm followed with Dustpelt and Cloudtail. Cinderpelt stood at Bluestar’s head, Jayfeather and Alderpaw a few tail lengths away, and gazed into the indigo sky, where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. According to the ancient traditions of the Clans, each star represented the spirit of a warrior ancestor. Fireheart wondered if there were one more star tonight, for Bluestar. Cinderpelt’s blue eyes shone with the secrets of StarClan. 

“Bluestar was a noble leader,” she meowed. “Let us give thanks to StarClan for her life. She was dedicated to her Clan, and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we commend her spirit to StarClan; may she watch over us in death as she always did in life.”

A soft murmuring spread throughout the Clan as the medicine cat finished speaking and stood with her head bowed. The warriors Fireheart had chosen to go out on patrol crouched beside Bluestar’s body, grooming her fur and pressing their noses to her flank. After a while they backed away and other cats took their place, until all the Clan had shared tongues with their leader in the sorrowful ritual.

Dovewing gently nudged Bluestar’s fur and whispered;

“I didn’t know you for long, but I have heard many great things about you. During my time here, I got to see just what kind of cat you were for myself, and my respect for you has grown. I swear we will do everything we can to bring Thunderclan into a happier future.” Lionblaze and Cinderheart both muttered in agreement. Jayfeather licked Bluestar’s ear, while Alderpaw and Sparkpaw watched with sad eyes.

The patrols left, and the other cats retreated silently to their dens. Fireheart stood watching near the base of the Highrock, and as Brackenfur moved away from his leader’s body he stepped forward to intercept the young warrior. 

“I’ve got a job for you,” he murmured. “I want you to keep an eye on Darkstripe for me. If he so much as looks across the border to ShadowClan, I want to know about it.”

The young ginger tom gazed at him, alarm battling with loyalty to his new Clan leader. 

“I’ll do my best, Fireheart, but he won’t like it.”

“With any luck, he won’t know about it. Don’t make it too obvious, and ask one or two of the others to help you...Mousefur, maybe, and Frostfur.” Seeing that Brackenfur was still doubtful, Fireheart added, “Darkstripe may not have known about the dogs, but he knew that Tigerstar was planning something. We can’t trust him.”

“I can see that,” Brackenfur meowed, his eyes troubled. “But we can’t watch him forever.”

“It won’t be forever,” Fireheart assured him. “Just until Darkstripe proves where his loyalties lie—one way or the other.” Brackenfur nodded, then slipped silently into the warriors’ den. With no more problems clamoring for his attention, Fireheart was able to cross the clearing to Bluestar’s body. Cinderpelt still sat near her head and Whitestorm was crouched beside her, his head bowed in grief. Fireheart dipped his head to the medicine cat. He settled himself beside Bluestar, searching her face for signs of the leader he had loved so much. But her eyes were closed, never again to burn with the fire that had commanded respect from all the Clans. Her spirit had gone to race joyously through the sky with her warrior ancestors’, keeping watch over the forest. He felt the soft caress of his leader’s fur and felt a sense of security flood over him, almost as if he were a kit again, curling up close to his mother. A pang struck his heart. He had felt this certain feeling of grief twice before, when Yellowfang had died from the smoke she inhaled during the fire, and when his mother, Nutmeg, had been cruelly murdered by the rouge Bloodclan cats.

He flicked his tail.  _ I wonder how Scourge is doing, _ Fireheart thought.  _ Thanks to him and Needlepaw we found the trail and were able to get rid of the dogs. I should try to find him sometime. _ Breathing in, he sent a prayer to Starclan.

_ Receive Bluestar with honor _ , he thought, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to Bluestar’s fur.  _ And help me keep her Clan safe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightningfur and Airleap: *Plotting Darkstripe's demise*
> 
> Lionblaze: *Advocate for half-clan romances*
> 
> Fireheart: *Internally grieving for his moms*


	4. Fireheart Becomes A Star (Then A Prophecy Comes Crashing In)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! WHOOO!! It's a long one, I put three chapters from the PDF into one chapter. Get ready for a long read!

Something was prodding Fireheart in the side. With a muffled mew of protest he opened his eyes to see Cinderpelt stooping over him.

“You dozed off,” she murmured. “But you’ll have to wake up now. It’s time to bury Bluestar.” Fireheart staggered to his paws. He flexed each stiff leg in turn and passed his dry tongue over his lips. He felt as if he had been crouching in the clearing for a moon at least. The sense of comfort he had felt as he slept was replaced by a wave of guilt.

“Did any cat see?” he muttered to Cinderpelt. The medicine cat’s blue eyes glimmered with sympathy. 

“Only me. Don’t worry about it, Fireheart. No cat would blame you after what happened yesterday.” Fireheart glanced around the clearing. The pale light of dawn was just beginning to seep through the trees. A few tail-lengths away the elders had assembled to carry out their duty of bearing Bluestar’s body to the burial place. The rest of the Clan were slowly emerging from their dens, forming two lines between Bluestar’s body and the entrance to the gorse tunnel. At a nod from Cinderpelt, the elders took up the body and carried Bluestar between the rows of her grieving warriors. Every cat bowed his head as their leader was born.

“Good-bye, Bluestar,” Fireheart murmured. “I’ll never forget you.” Sharp thorns of pain pierced his heart when he saw the tip of her tail scoring a furrow in the blackened leaves that still lay on the ground after the recent fire. Images of Yellowfang’s soot-stained body and Nutmeg’s wounded one flooded his mind, and he took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself.

When Bluestar had vanished with her escort, the rest of the cats began to disperse. Fireheart checked the camp, noticing with approval that the pile of fresh-kill had been stocked up. All he needed to do was send out the dawn patrol; then he could eat and rest. He felt as if a moon of sleep would not be enough to banish the exhaustion from his paws.

“Well, Fireheart,” meowed Cinderpelt. “Are you ready?” Fireheart turned, puzzled. 

“Ready?”

“To go to the Moonstone to receive your nine lives from StarClan.” The tip of Cinderpelt’s tail twitched. “Fireheart, surely you hadn’t forgotten?”

Fireheart shuffled his paws uneasily. Of course he hadn’t forgotten the ancient ceremony to initiate all new Clan leaders, but somehow he hadn’t realized that it would take place right away. He felt dazed by the speed with which everything was happening, bearing him forward relentlessly like the swift waters of the gorge that had almost drowned him. Fear rose in his throat and he had to swallow quickly. No leader ever spoke of the mystic rite, so no other cat, except for the medicine cats, knew what happened there. Fireheart had visited the Moonstone before and watched Bluestar share tongues with StarClan in her sleep. That experience had been awe-inspiring enough. He could not imagine what would happen when he had to lie beside the sacred stone himself and share dreams with his warrior ancestors.

On top of this, he knew that Highstones, where the Moonstone lay in a cavern far underground, was a whole day’s journey away, and the ritual demanded that he not eat beforehand, not even the strengthening herbs that other cats took for the journey.

“StarClan will give you strength,” meowed Cinderpelt, as if she had read his thoughts. Fireheart muttered in vague agreement. Glancing around, he spotted Whitestorm on his way to the warriors’ den and summoned the older warrior with a flick of his tail.

“I’ve got to go to Highstones,” he meowed. “Will you take charge of the camp? We’ll need a dawn patrol.”

“Consider it done,” promised Whitestorm, and added, “StarClan go with you, Fireheart.”

Fireheart took a last look around the camp as he followed Cinderpelt toward the gorse tunnel. He felt as if he were going on a long journey, farther than he had ever traveled before, where the prospect of return looked doubtful. And in a way he never would return, for the cat who came back would have a new name, new responsibilities, and a new relationship with StarClan. As he turned away, a yowl sounded behind him. Graystripe and Sandstorm were racing across the clearing.

“You weren’t sneaking off without saying good-bye?” Graystripe panted, skidding to a halt. Sandstorm said nothing, but she twined her tail with Fireheart’s and pressed close to his side.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Fireheart meowed. “Listen,” he added awkwardly, “I know things will be different now, but I’ll never stop needing you—both of you. No cat ever had such good friends.” Graystripe butted him in the shoulder. 

“We know that, you stupid furball,” he mewed. Sandstorm’s green eyes shone as she gazed into Fireheart’s. 

“We’ll always need you too, Fireheart,” she murmured. “And you’d better not forget that.”

“Fireheart, come on!” Cinderpelt called from where she was waiting at the entrance to the gorse tunnel.

“We have to reach Highstones by nightfall—and remember I can’t move as fast as you.”

“Coming!” Fireheart gave each of his friends a quick lick before plunging into the gorse tunnel after the medicine cat. His heart felt full of hope as he caught up to her and made his way to the top of the ravine. He might have been leaving his old life behind, but he could take with him everything that was important.

  
  


The sun was up in a clear blue sky and the frost had melted from the grass by the time the two cats reached Fourtrees, where the Gatherings were held between all four Clans every full moon. As Fireheart and Cinderpelt reached the crest of a stretch of moorland and saw a WindClan patrol picking their way through the heather a few fox-lengths below. They were downwind, so Fireheart had not detected their scent as a warning. The leader of the patrol raised his head, and Fireheart recognized the warrior Tornear. His heart sank when he saw that his old enemy Mudclaw was just behind him, with an apprentice Fireheart didn’t know. He and Cinderpelt waited as the WindClan cats bounded through the heather toward them; there was no point in trying to avoid them now. Mudclaw curled his lip in a snarl, but Tornear dipped his head as he halted in front of Fireheart.

“Greetings, Fireheart, Cinderpelt,” he meowed. “Why are you here on our territory?”

“We’re on our way to Highstones,” Cinderpelt replied, taking a step forward.

Fireheart felt a surge of pride to see the respectful nod the WindClan warrior gave to his medicine cat.

“No bad news, I hope?” Tornear asked; cats did not usually travel to Highstones unless a crisis in their Clan demanded direct communication with StarClan.

“The worst,” Cinderpelt meowed steadily. “Bluestar died yesterday.” All three WindClan cats bowed their heads; even Mudclaw looked solemn. 

“She was a great and noble cat,” Tornear meowed at last. “Every Clan will honor her memory.”

Raising his head again, he turned to Fireheart with a look of curiosity and respect in his eyes. “So you’re to be leader now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Fireheart admitted. “I’m going to receive my nine lives from StarClan.”

Tornear nodded, his gaze traveling slowly over the warrior’s flame-colored pelt. 

“You’re young,” he commented. “But something tells me you’ll make a fine leader.”

“Th-thank you,” Fireheart stammered, taken by surprise.

Cinderpelt rescued him. “We mustn’t stay,” she meowed. “It’s a long way to Highstones.”

“Of course.” Tornear stepped back. “We’ll tell Tallstar your news. May StarClan be with you!” he called as the two ThunderClan cats bounded away. On the edge of the uplands they paused again and looked down over a very different landscape. Instead of bare hillside broken by outcrops of rock and patches of heather, Fireheart saw a scattering of Twoleg nests among fields and hedgerows. In the distance the Thunderpath cut a swath across the land, while beyond that jagged hills reared up, their barren slopes looking gray and threatening. Fireheart swallowed; that desolate region was where they were heading. He realized that Cinderpelt was looking at him with understanding in her blue eyes.

“Everything’s different,” Fireheart confessed. “You saw those WindClan cats. Even they don’t treat me in the same way anymore.” He knew he could never say these things to anyone except the medicine cat—not even to Sandstorm. “It’s as if every cat expects me to be noble and wise. But I’m not. I’ll make mistakes, just like I did before. Cinderpelt, I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Mouse-brain.” Fireheart was both shocked and comforted by the teasing note in Cinderpelt’s voice. “When you make mistakes—not if, Fireheart, when—I’ll tell you about them, believe me.” More seriously, she added, “And I’ll still be your friend, no matter what. No cat that ever lived was perfect all the time. Bluestar wasn’t! The trick is to learn from your mistakes, and have the courage to be true to your heart.” She turned her head and rasped her tongue over his ear. “You’ll be fine, Fireheart. Now let’s go.”

Fireheart let her take the lead down the slope and across the Twoleg farmland. The two cats picked their way over the sticky earth of a plowed field and skirted the Twoleg nest where the two loners, Barley and Ravenpaw, lived. Fireheart kept a lookout, but there was no sign of them. He was sorry not to see them, for both cats were good friends to ThunderClan, and Ravenpaw had once trained alongside Fireheart as an apprentice. The distant barking of a dog sent shivers through Fireheart’s fur as he remembered the horror of being chased by the pack.

Keeping to the shadows of the hedges, they eventually reached the Thunderpath and crouched beside it, their fur ruffled by the wind of monsters racing past them. The strong reek of their fumes flooded Fireheart’s nose and throat, and his eyes stung. Cinderpelt braced herself beside him, waiting for a space between the monsters when it would be safe to cross. Fireheart felt anxious for his friend. Her leg had been permanently injured in an accident at the edge of the Thunderpath many moons ago, when she had been his apprentice; the old injury would slow her down.

“We’ll go together,” he meowed, feeling the familiar guilt that he had not prevented her accident. “Whenever you’re ready.” Cinderpelt gave a tiny nod; Fireheart guessed she was afraid, but she wouldn’t admit it. A moment later, after a brightly colored monster flashed past, she mewed, “Now!” and limped rapidly out onto the hard black surface.

Fireheart bounded at her side, forcing himself not to leave her behind even though his heart was hammering and every instinct screamed at him to run across as quickly as he could. He heard the roar of a monster in the distance, but before it arrived he and the medicine cat were safe in the hedgerow on the other side. The medicine cat let out a gusty sigh. 

“Thank StarClan that’s over!” Fireheart murmured agreement, though he knew they still had to face the return journey.

Already the sun was sliding down the sky. The land on this side of the Thunderpath was less familiar to Fireheart, and every sense was alert for danger as they began to climb toward Highstones. But all he could hear was prey scuffling in the scanty grass; the tempting scent flooded his mouth, and he wished he were allowed to stop and hunt. As Fireheart and Cinderpelt reached the foot of the final slope, the sun was setting behind the peak. The evening shadows were lengthening and a chill crept over the ground. Above his head, Fireheart could make out a square opening beneath an overhang of stone.

“We’ve reached Mothermouth,” Cinderpelt meowed. “Let’s rest for a moment.”

She and Fireheart lay down together on a flat rock while the last of the light died from the sky and the stars of Silverpelt began to appear. The moon flooded all the landscape in a cold, frosty light. “It’s time,” mewed Cinderpelt.

All his misgivings coursed through Fireheart once again, and at first he thought his paws would not carry him. But he rose and began walking forward, the sharp stones biting into his pads, until he stood beneath the arch known to the Clans as Mothermouth. A black tunnel yawned into darkness. From his previous visit Fireheart knew that there was no point in straining his eyes to see what lay ahead; the blackness was unbroken all the way to the cavern where the Moonstone lay. As he hesitated, Cinderpelt stepped forward confidently.

“Follow my scent,” she told him. “I will lead you to the Moonstone. And from now on, until the ritual is over, neither of us must speak.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Fireheart protested.

“When we reach the Moonstone, lie down and press your nose to it.” Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. “StarClan will send you sleep so you may meet with them in dreams.”

There was a forest full of questions that Fireheart wanted to ask her, but none whose answers would help him overcome the creeping dread he felt. He bowed his head in silence and followed Cinderpelt as she made her way into the darkness. The tunnel sloped steadily downward, and Fireheart soon lost his sense of direction as it wound back and forth. Sometimes the walls were so close together that his fur and whiskers brushed the sides. His heart thumped wildly and he opened his mouth to draw in Cinderpelt’s comforting scent, terrified at the thought that he might lose her.

At last he realized that he could see Cinderpelt’s ears outlined against a faint light ahead. Other scents began to reach him, and his whiskers twitched in a flow of cold, fresh air. A heartbeat later he rounded a bend in the tunnel and the light grew suddenly stronger. Fireheart narrowed his eyes as he padded forward, sensing that the tunnel had opened out into a cave. High above his head, a hole in the roof showed a chink of night sky. A shaft of moonlight shone through it, falling directly onto a rock in the center of the cavern. Fireheart drew in his breath sharply. He had seen the Moonstone once before, but he had forgotten just how startling it was. About three tail-lengths high, tapering toward its top, it reflected the moonlight in its dazzling crystal as if a star had fallen to the earth. The white light lit up the whole cave, turning Cinderpelt’s gray fur to silver.

She turned toward Fireheart and signaled to him with her tail to take his place beside the Moonstone. Unable to speak, even if he could think of anything to say, Fireheart obeyed. He lay down in front of the stone, settling his head on his paws so that his nose touched the smooth surface. The cold was a shock, so that he almost drew back, and for a moment he blinked at the light of stars sparkling in the depths of the stone. Then he closed his eyes, and waited for StarClan to send him to sleep.

  
  


All was darkness and cold. Fireheart had never been so cold. He felt as if every scrap of warmth and life were being sucked out of his body. His legs twitched as painful cramps clutched at them. He imagined that he was made of ice, and if he tried to move he would shatter into a thousand brittle fragments. But no dreams came. No sight or sound of StarClan. Only the cold and the darkness.  _ Something must be wrong _ , Fireheart thought, beginning to panic. He dared to open his eyes a narrow slit. At once they flew wide with shock. Instead of the shining Moonstone in a cavern far below the ground, he saw short, well-trodden grass stretching away. Night scents flooded over him, of green, growing things moist with dew. A warm breeze ruffled his fur. Scrambling into a sitting position, Fireheart realized he was in the hollow at Fourtrees, near the base of the Great Rock. The towering oaks, in full leaf, rustled over his head, and Silverpelt glittered beyond them in the night sky.

_ How did I come here? _ he wondered.  _ Is this the dream that Cinderpelt promised? _

He raised his head and looked up at the sky. He could not remember its being so clear; Silverpelt looked closer than he had ever seen before, scarcely higher than the topmost branches of the oaks. As Fireheart gazed at it, he realized something that sent the blood thrilling through his veins like liquid fire.

_ The stars were moving. _

They swirled before his disbelieving eyes and began to spiral downward, toward the forest, toward Fourtrees, toward him. Fireheart waited, his heart pounding. And the cats of StarClan came stalking down the sky. Frost sparkled at their paws and glittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. Fireheart crouched before them. He could scarcely bear to go on looking, and yet he could not bear to look away. He wanted to absorb this moment into every hair on his pelt so it would be his forever.

After a time that might have lasted a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, all the cats of StarClan had come down to earth. All around Fireheart the hollow of Fourtrees was lined with their shimmering bodies and blazing eyes. Fireheart crouched in the center, surrounded on all sides. He began to realize that some of the starry cats, those sitting closest to him, were achingly familiar.

_ Bluestar! _ Joy pierced him like a thorn in his heart.  _ And Yellowfang!  _ Then he drew in a familiar, sweet scent, and turned his head to see the familiar tortoiseshell fur and gentle face.  _ Spottedleaf! _

“Welcome, Fireheart.” The sound seemed to belong to all the cats Fireheart had ever known, and yet at the same time it was one clear voice. “Are you ready to receive your nine lives?” Fireheart glanced around, but he couldn’t see any cat speaking. 

“Yes,” he replied, forcing his voice not to shake. “I’m ready.” A golden tabby cat rose to his paws and strode toward him, his head and tail high. Fireheart recognized Lionheart, who had become Bluestar’s deputy when Fireheart was still an apprentice and who had died soon after in a battle with ShadowClan. He had been an old cat when Fireheart knew him, but now he looked young and strong again, his coat shining with pale fire.

“Lionheart!” Fireheart gasped. “Is it really you?”

Lionheart did not reply. When he was close enough, he stooped and touched his nose to Fireheart’s head. It burned against him like the hottest flame and the coldest ice. Fireheart’s instinct was to shrink away, but he could not move.

“With this life I give you courage,” Lionheart murmured. “Use it well in defense of your Clan.”

At once a bolt of energy seared through Fireheart like lightning, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes grew dark, and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey. The pain ebbed, leaving Fireheart weak and trembling. The darkness faded and he found himself in the unearthly clearing again. If that was one life received, he had eight more to go.  _ How will I bear it? _ he thought in dismay.

Lionheart was already turning away, moving back to his place in the ranks of StarClan. Another cat rose and came toward Fireheart. At first Fireheart did not recognize him, but then he glimpsed a dark, dappled coat and bushy red tail and realized this must be Redtail. Fireheart had never met the ThunderClan deputy, who was murdered by Tigerstar on the very day Fireheart came to the forest as a kittypet, but he had sought out the truth about his death and used it to prove Tigerstar’s treachery. Like Lionheart, Redtail bowed his head and touched his nose to Fireheart’s. 

“With this life I give you justice,” he mewed. “Use it well as you judge the actions of others.”

Once more an agonizing spasm rushed through Fireheart, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling. When he recovered, panting as if he had raced all the way back to camp, he saw Redtail watching him. “Thank you,” the former deputy meowed solemnly. “You revealed the truth when no other cat could.”

Fireheart managed to nod in acknowledgment as Redtail went back to sit beside Lionheart again, and a third cat emerged from the ranks. This time Fireheart’s jaws dropped open when he recognized the beautiful tabby, her coat glimmering with a silvery sheen. It was Graystripe’s lost love Silverstream, the RiverClan queen who had died bearing his kits. Her paws scarcely skimmed the ground as she bent down to him.

“With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right,” she meowed. Fireheart wondered if she was referring to the way he had helped Graystripe to see his forbidden love, trusting to the strength of their relationship even though it went against the warrior code. “Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble,” Silverstream urged him.

Fireheart braced himself for another agonizing pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of a warm glow of love, and realized dimly that that was what had marked out Silverstream’s life—love for her Clan, for Graystripe, and for the kits she had died to give life to.

“Silverstream!” he whispered as the silver-gray she-cat turned away again. “Don’t go yet. Haven’t you any message for Graystripe?”

But Silverstream said nothing more, only glancing back over her shoulder, her eyes filled with love and sorrow that told Fireheart more than all the words she could ever say. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the next life-giving. When he looked up again, a fourth cat was approaching him. This time it was Runningwind, the ThunderClan warrior who had been killed by Tigerstar in a fight near the Thunderpath.

“With this life I give you tireless energy,” he meowed as he bowed his head to touch Fireheart. “Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.”

As the life coursed through Fireheart he felt as if he were racing through the forest, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and he had the feeling that he could outrun any enemy forever. The cat who took his place was stepping lightly, the sparkle of stars in her fur and in her eyes: Spottedleaf.

“Spottedleaf...”

“With this life I give you love,” she murmured in her soft voice. “Use it well, for all the cats in your care—and especially for Sandstorm.”

There was no pain in the life that poured into Fireheart now. It held the warmth of the high sun in greenleaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Spottedleaf, wrapped in a contentment he had never known before. Another medicine cat stepped forward, Yellowfang. The old medicine cat had the same air of obstinate independence and courage that had impressed and frustrated Fireheart in equal measure when she was alive. He remembered the last time he had seen her, dying in her den after the fire. Then she had been in despair, wondering if StarClan would receive her even though she had killed her own son, Brokentail, to put an end to his bloodthirsty plotting. Now the gleam of humor was back in her yellow eyes as she stooped to touch Fireheart.

“With this life I give you compassion,” she announced. “Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself.”

This time, even knowing the pain he would have to bear, Fireheart closed his eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Yellowfang’s spirit, all her courage and her loyalty to the Clan that was not hers by birth. He received it like a tide of light surging through him: her humor, her sharp tongue, her warm heartedness, and her sense of honor. He felt closer to her than ever before.

“Oh, Yellowfang...” Fireheart whispered, his eyes blinking open again. “I’ve missed you so much.” Yellowfang’s eyes held a warm look, and she touched her nose to his ear before she turned to leave. Taking a deep breath, Fireheart looked at the next cat. He gasped.

“Nutmeg?!” It was. The brown and white tabby was trotting toward him. She didn’t have any stars in her fur, but there was a soft glow around her. Her green eyes were gentle and full of pride.

“My son,” she meowed. “I give you a life for joy. Take happiness from everything, now matter how little.” she pressed her nose against his, and the life coursed through him like a smooth breeze. The scents of his mother, father, and littlemates blew around him, and so did the scents of his close friends. Fireheart then remembered Nutmeg had had a sickness when she lived, and he realized that she gave him this life so he knew to enjoy every little moment, like she did when she was alive.

When Nutmeg had turned and padded away, Fireheart at first didn’t immediately recognize the next cat. He blinked. The tom had the same color of fur as he did, and the same green eyes. He was slightly plump and one paw was white. Then;

“Father?” Jake nodded, and sighed.

“I didn’t get to see you much when I lived. But I have been watching over you, your littermates, and your half-siblings, and I am proud of all of you.” Jake touched noses with his son. “With this life, I give you determination. Use it to push through the darkest of times.” The life sent a bolt of lightning through him. He felt energized, like he could run around the whole world and never get tired. One of Jake’s memories flashed through his mind. He saw his father, younger, taking on a fox all by himself in unfamiliar territory, saving the life of a black and white tom.  _ Tallstar?!  _ The Windclan leader had known his father? Was that why Tallstar always tried to help him out whenever possible? Looking at Jake, his father gave a nod.

At last Bluestar approached Fireheart. She was not the old, defeated cat Fireheart had known before her mind was healed, but the cat he had known before and after her stressed mindset. This was Bluestar at the height of her strength and power, prowling toward him across the clearing like a lion. Fireheart was almost dazzled by the glory of starlight around her, but he forced himself to meet her blue gaze squarely.

“Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy,” she greeted him. “I always knew you would make a great leader one day.” As Fireheart bowed his head, Bluestar touched him with her nose and went on; “With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code.”

He was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Bluestar’s. He shared the fierceness of her ambition, the anguish she had suffered when she gave up her kits, the ferocity of battle after battle in the service of her Clan. He felt her terror as her mind fragmented and she lost her trust in StarClan. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Fireheart thought his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought he must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. All the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Bluestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signaled with her tail that Fireheart should rise too. He obeyed her shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside him would spill over when he moved. His body felt as battered as if he had fought the hardest battle of his life, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives he had been granted.

“I hail you by your new name, Firestar,” Bluestar announced. “Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.”

“Firestar! Firestar!” Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Firestar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. “Firestar! Firestar!”

Suddenly the chanting broke off with a startled hiss. Firestar tensed, aware that something was wrong. Bluestar’s glowing eyes were fixed on something behind him. He spun around and let out a choking cry. A massive hill of bones had appeared at the other side of the clearing, many tail-lengths high. It shone with an unnatural light, so that Firestar could see each separate bone edged as if with fire—the bones of cats and the bones of prey, all jumbled together. A hot wind swept over him, bearing the reek of carrion, even though the bones gleamed white and clean.

Firestar gazed wildly around him, seeking help or answers from the other cats. But the clearing was dark. The cats of StarClan had vanished, leaving him alone with the terrible hill of bones. As Firestar felt panic welling up inside him, he sensed the familiar presence of Bluestar by his side, warm fur pressed against his flank. He could not see her in the darkness, but her voice whispered in his ear.

“Something terrible is coming, Firestar. 

_ Five will become three, _

_ By brick, ice shall shatter, _

_ Light, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal must clear the way, _

_ Or the forest will rue that day. _

Her scent and the warmth of her fur faded away as she finished speaking.

“Wait!” Firestar yowled. “Don’t leave me! Tell me what you mean! But there was no reply, no explanation of the dreadful prophecy. Instead, the red light that gleamed from the hill of bones glowed brighter. Firestar stared at it in horror. Blood had begun to ooze out between the bones. The trickles merged into a river that flowed steadily toward him, until the stench of blood clung to his fur. He tried to flee, and found his paws were fixed in place. A heartbeat later, the sticky red tide was washing around him, gurgling and reeking of death.

“No!” Firestar yowled, but there was no response from the forest, just the steady whisper of blood lapping hungrily at his fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHA! Next chapter we get a look inside Bloodclan's system. Who's ready for that?
> 
> Fireheart/star: *Gets his lives, reconnects w/h his moms, dad, and friends, having a great time in general*
> 
> Prophecy: 🎵🎵 I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLLL!!!!!! 🎵🎵


	5. Scourge and Bone Discuss Tigerstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS SCOURGE! AND BONE!! WHOO!!! A bit short, again, but next chapter is Scourge again. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of our emo boy in this story!

Scourge stalked lightly around Bloodclan’s camp, looking for his deputy, Bone. If there was one cat he trusted the most out of all of Bloodclan, it was Bone. His deputy was probably the closest he ever got to getting a friend. At last, Scourge found him.

“Bone, we need to talk.” the muscular black and white tom nodded, and followed his leader into one of the alleyways.

“What is it?” Bone asked. Scourge flicked his ear.

“Brick. I’ve seen him sneaking around a lot recently. A few times he came back to camp smelling of the forest.” Bone’s eyes widen in realization.

“You think he’s talking with Tigerstar? Even though you’ve ordered no communication with him?” Scourge nodded.

“Brick, and many others, were upset with my decision to not back Tigerstar. My public excuse was that Tigerstar was just going to use us, which is true. But, what I’m about to tell you is the real reason why. You are not to reveal it to anyone.” Bone nodded. “I chose to not back Tigerstar because he plans to kill my kin. Of course,” he added at Bone’s surprised face. “He doesn't know that I have kin in the forest clans. But his number one target is my youngest half-brother. Fireheart. He revealed all of Tigerstar’s crimes to Thunderclan, which led to that sorry excuse for a leader to get kicked out of that clan. Tigerstar swore vengeance on Fireheart from that day forth.” Bone growled.

“So,” he said. “How are we going to prevent Bloodclan from rebelling because of this?” Scourge flicked his tail.

“I do not know.” With that, Scourge and Bone padded down the alleyway to find something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brick: *Sneaking around*
> 
> Scourge: I must confer with my.....friend?
> 
> Bone: Wow, I feel appreciated.
> 
> Also Scourge: TIGERSTAR BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY BRO!!!
> 
> Also Bone: SCOURGE, CALM DOWN!! WE WON'T LET HIM!!!


	6. Firestar Appoints Whitestorm Again, Lightningfur Philosophizes, and Yellowfang Comforts Her Adoptive Great-Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLOWFANG SCENE ALERT!! Sorry about no Scourge, no time for that just yet. But, YELLOWFANG!!!! *Screams in delight* I LOVE YELLOWMOM!!!

Firestar settled himself in the mossy nest and took a few mouthfuls of the rabbit. It had been thoughtful of Whitestorm to have the bedding changed, though Firestar still felt that Bluestar’s scent lingered in the very walls of the den. Perhaps it always would, and that was no bad thing. There was pain in his memories of her, but comfort too, when he thought of her wisdom and her courage in leading her Clan. Shadows gathered around him as the last of the light died. Firestar was acutely conscious of being completely alone for the first time since joining the Clan: no warmth of other cats sleeping close by, no soft meows and purrs as his friends shared tongues, no gentle snoring or the sound of cats shifting in their dreams. For a few heartbeats he felt lonelier than ever. Then he told himself to stop being so mouse-brained. He had an important decision to make, and it was vital for ThunderClan that he get it right. His choice of deputy would affect the life of the Clan for seasons to come.

The deputy could not be Graystripe, that was clear, and Firestar was grateful to his friend for making that part of his choice easy for him. He let his mind drift over the other possible cats. The new deputy would have to be experienced, and never been questioned. Sandstorm was brave and intelligent, and choosing her would reassure her more than anything else that Firestar still valued her and wanted her at his side.

But was Sandstorm really the right choice anyway? Surely there was one cat who towered over all the other possibilities? Whitestorm was experienced, wise, and brave. When Firestar had been made deputy, he had shown not a scrap of the resentment that a lesser cat might have felt. He had supported him from the beginning, and he was the cat Firestar naturally turned to when he needed advice. He was old, yes, but still strong and active. There were a good few moons left before he would be joining the elders in their den. Plus, didn’t Alderpaw tell him he chose Whitestorm as his deputy first?

Bluestar would approve, too, for the white warrior’s friendship had meant a great deal to her in her last moons.

_ Yes, _ Firestar thought.  _ Whitestorm will be the new deputy. _ He stretched in satisfaction. All that remained was to announce the decision to the Clan. Firestar waited for a while, finishing the rabbit, drowsing but not letting himself fall into deep sleep in case he missed moonhigh. Silver light seeped into the den as the moon rose. Eventually he got to his paws, shook the scraps of moss from his fur, and padded out into the clearing. Several of the Clan were pacing among the ferns at the edge, obviously waiting for the announcement.

Sandstorm and the evening patrol had returned and were eating their share of the fresh-kill. Firestar flicked his tail in greeting to the ginger she-cat, but did not go over to speak to her. Instead he sprang up onto the Highrock and yowled, 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.”

His summons was still ringing in the air when more cats began to appear, slipping from the shelter of their dens or padding into the moonlight from the shadows around the edges of the camp. Firestar saw Darkstripe stalk into the open and sit a few tail-lengths away from the rock, his tail wrapped around his paws and a scornful look in his eyes. Unobtrusively, Brackenfur followed him and took up a position close by. Bramblepaw emerged from the apprentices’ den, and trotted over to sit by his sister, Tawnypaw. Snowpaw was sitting close by, and was blinking up at Firestar with curiosity. Snowpaw had gotten really good at reading other cat’s mouths and putting words to them, so he was now able to have full conversations like any other cat. Lightningfur and Airleap were conversing quietly with Brindleface.

Sandstorm and Graystripe were sitting together near the rock, close to Cloudtail, Brightheart, Swiftshade, and Thornclaw, and the elders all came out in a group and settled down in the center of the clearing. Firestar saw Whitestorm strolling over from the nettle patch with Cinderpelt. There was no air of anticipation about him as he stopped for a quick word with Fernpaw and Ashpaw before taking his own place beside the Highrock.

Swallowing his nervousness, Firestar began. 

“The time has come to appoint a new deputy.” Pausing, he felt the presence of Bluestar very close to him as he remembered the ritual words she used to speak. “I say these words before StarClan,” he continued, “that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice.”

By now all the cats had turned their faces up to him; he looked down at their eyes gleaming in the moonlight and could almost taste their excitement.

“Whitestorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan,” he announced.

For a heartbeat there was silence. Whitestorm was blinking up at Firestar, a look of pleasure and surprise spreading over his face. Firestar realized that the surprise was part of what he liked so much about the old warrior; Whitestorm had never assumed that he would be the one chosen. Slowly he rose to his paws. 

“Firestar, cats of ThunderClan,” he meowed, “I never expected to be given this honor. I swear by StarClan that I will do all I can to serve you.”

As he finished speaking, sound gradually swelled from the assembled cats, a mixture of yowls and purrs and voices calling, “Whitestorm!” All the Clan began to press around the white warrior, congratulating him. Firestar knew that he had made a very popular choice.

For a few moments he remained on the Highrock and watched. A new feeling of optimism surged through his paws, filling him with confidence and warmth. He had his nine lives; he had the best deputy a cat could wish for; and he had a team of warriors who were ready to face anything. The threat of the pack was over: Firestar had to believe that soon they would be able to drive Tigerstar out of the forest for good. Then, just as he was poised to leap down and offer his own good wishes to Whitestorm, he caught sight of Darkstripe. He alone of all the cats had not moved or spoken. He was staring up at Firestar, and his eyes burned with cold fire. Firestar was instantly reminded of the dreadful vision in the ceremony, the hill of bones and the tide of blood that had flowed from it. Bluestar’s words rang in his ears again:  _ Five will become three, By brick, ice shall shatter, Light, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal must clear the way, Or the forest will rue that day. _ Firestar still did not know what the prophecy meant, but the words were laden with doom. There would be battle and bloodshed. And in Darkstripe’s malignant stare, Firestar seemed to see the first cloud that would eventually unleash the storm of war.

  
  


Lightningfur curled up in the warriors den, ready for a good sleep. She closed her eyes, but found it hard to actually fall asleep. Her thoughts drifted to Bluestar’s death.  _ I only knew her for a short time, but I really did like her. And Firestar must have been close to her if his expression was anything to go by. _ Her youngest brother’s emotions had been shown on his face for a split second when Bluestar’s body had been carried away. She sighed, climbed out of her nest, and carefully picked her way across the den and slid outside. Lightningfur gazed up into the sky, the stars shining brightly.  _ I like the idea of our clanmates being up there. But is it actually true?  _ She knew her nephew, Cloudtail, didn’t believe in Starclan, but Firestar did.  _ True or not, Firestar is not crazy. He wouldn’t believe in something that was completely made up. _ She saw a star that glowed blue.  _ Could that be Bluestar? It would be fitting. _ When she had first admitted that she would like to join Thunderclan, Airleap, then Tommy, had agreed. She knew they would be able to manage, but she hadn’t expected to join during a time of tribulation for Thunderclan. She shivered as she remembered the dog pack’s howls. Those terrible beasts’ voices had reached Sunningrocks, and at the time she couldn’t stop the images that ran through her head. She shook herself.  _ Stop thinking about that! You’ll just give yourself pointless nightmares! _ She gave the sky one last look before sliding back into the den, nearly trodding on Darkstripe’s tail. She silently snickered.  _ I wish I could, but our racket would just wake everyone up. _ She settled into her nest, beside Airleap ( _ Annoying furball who snores like a pack of monsters) _ , and fell asleep.

  
  


Alderpaw stared at the roof of the apprentices den, deep in thought. When the news of Bluestar’s death had reached him, he had been rooted to the spot.  _ Bluestar is dead? And she died the same way she did in our time? I thought we were supposed to be able to change the past! _ He glanced around the den. His sister, Sparkpaw, was sleeping next to him, her orange tabby fur a pale shade of ginger in the moonlight. Ashpaw and Fernpaw were a heap of gray fur, while Snowpaw’s bright white fur was shimmering. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw’s coloring complemented each other as they lay sleeping by each other. Alderpaw’s amber eyes slowly closed and he slipped into a dream. A lush forest, so unlike the one he had fallen asleep in, greeted Alderpaw. He recognized the old, gray she-cat who sat a few fox-lengths away.

“Yellowfang?” he asked. She nodded.

“You are troubled Alderpaw.” there was no question, she was just stating a fact. The dark red tom sighed.

“Yes, I am. We were sent back to save everyone, but we couldn’t save Bluestar!” His voice rose into a wail. Yellowfang placed her paw on his shoulder and had him lie down. She settled beside him and began grooming his fur. After a few peaceful moments she spoke.

“Yes, you couldn’t save Bluestar. But you weren’t sent back to save  _ everyone _ .” Alderpaw gave her a confused look. “You were sent back to make the future better. Look at who you have all saved. Swiftshade is now a warrior, Brightheart isn’t crippled, Snowpaw has a chance to be a warrior, Brindleface hasn’t been slaughtered, and Graypool is still alive. And you’ve also brought other cats into Thunderclan. Lightningfur and Airleap are loyal Thunderclan warriors now. Firestar and Scourge will never raise a claw against each other now. You haven’t failed at all. You have saved many lives.” Yellowfang cleared her throat. “Not being able to save Bluestar is not your fault. Her death has been set in stone. It was unchangeable. No one, not you, Firestar, me, not even the whole of Starclan would have been able to change it. Firestar was always going to become Thunderclan’s leader at that moment.” Alderpaw took in her words. He realized she was right. Some fates are set in stone.

“Okay,” he breathed. “Thanks for telling me all this.” Yellowfang let out a wheezy laugh.

“No problem. You reminded me of Firestar there for a moment. He was always stressing about something or other when he was deputy, and I was the one to knock some sense into him.” She purred. “Now, dawn’s coming. Good luck with what’s coming next.” With that, Alderpaw woke to the sunrise shining into the apprentices den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightningfur: To believe, or not to believe. That is the question.
> 
> Airleap: Lightningfur, quit with the philosophy talk in your sleep.
> 
> Alderpaw: *Depression is starting*
> 
> Yellowfang: *Swats the depression away* GET AWAY FROM MY SON'S GRANDSON!!!


	7. Scourge Sees Bramblepaw And Nearly Has A Heartattack (To Bramblepaw and Firestar’s Confusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOURGE! YAY!!! AND BRAMBLESON AND FIREDAD!!! WHOO!!!!

A raw, damp cold pushed its way through Firestar’s fur as he padded through Tallpines. The sky was heavy with gray clouds and seemed undecided between sending rain or snow onto the forest. Here, where the ravages of the fire had been worst, ash still covered the ground, and the few plants that had begun to grow back had shriveled again with the coming of leaf-bare. It was the day after his announcement to the Clan, and Firestar had left his new deputy in charge of the camp while he patrolled the border alone. He wanted some time by himself, to get used to being leader and to think about what lay ahead. Sometimes he felt he would burst with the pride of being chosen by StarClan to lead ThunderClan, but he also knew it would not be easy. Grief for Bluestar was a dull ache that would stay with him forever. And he was afraid of what Tigerstar might do next. Firestar could not be comforted, as the other cats were, by the absence of any traces of ShadowClan in their territory. He knew Tigerstar would not rest until he had brought his enemy down—and news that Firestar was now the leader of ThunderClan would only fuel the fires of his revenge.

Firestar emerged from the trees near Twolegplace and looked up at Princess’s fence to see if his sister had ventured out of her Twoleg nest. But there was no sign of her, and when he drank in the air he caught only a faint scent. Padding along the edge of the trees, Firestar came to a part of the forest he rarely visited, and recognized the Twoleg nest where he himself had lived as a kittypet, so many moons ago. Overcome by curiosity, he darted across the stretch of open ground at the edge of the trees and leaped to the top of the fence.

Memories of playing there as a kit flooded over him as he looked down at the stretch of grass bordered by Twoleg plants. There was a more recent memory, too, of coming here to find catnip when Bluestar was ill with greencough. Firestar could see the clump of catnip now from where he was sitting, and smell its tempting scent.

A flicker of movement from the nest caught his gaze, and he saw one of his old Twolegs pass by the window and disappear again. Firestar suddenly wondered how his Twolegs had felt when he left them to live in the forest. He hoped they hadn’t worried about him. They had cared for him well, in the way that Twolegs tried to, and Firestar knew he would always be grateful. He would have liked to tell them how happy he was in the forest, and how he was fulfilling the destiny StarClan had laid out for him, but he knew there was no way he could make Twolegs understand.

He was bunching his muscles, ready to leap down into the forest, when something black and white moved in the next garden. Glancing down, he saw Smudge, his old friend from his kittypet days. He looked as plump as ever, with a contented expression on his broad face. He was talking to a pretty brown tabby she-cat, a stranger to Firestar; their mews reached him but they were too far away for him to make out the words.

He almost jumped down to say hello, until he remembered that they would probably be frightened by the sight of a ruffian like himself. Not long after coming to the forest, Firestar had met Smudge in the woods, and nearly scared the life out of him before his friend recognized him. The life he led now was worlds away from theirs.

The sound of a door opening roused Firestar from his thoughts, and he dove down off the fence into a holly bush as one of his old Twolegs came out of the house and called. At once the pretty brown tabby meowed good-bye to Smudge and scrambled under the fence that divided the gardens. She ran up to the Twoleg, who scooped her up and stroked her before carrying her indoors, purring loudly.

_ She’s their new kittypet! _ Firestar thought. The closing of the door stirred a pang of envy in him, just for a heartbeat. The little tabby would have no need to catch her prey before she could eat; she would have a warm place to sleep, and no risk of dying in battle or from one of the many dangers that beset the forest cats. She would have the friendship of Smudge and other kittypets, and the care of her Twolegs—everything that Firestar had turned his back on to live as a Clan cat in the forest.

But at the same time she would never know the satisfaction of learning warrior skills, or of racing into battle beside her friends. She would never understand what it meant to live by the warrior code, and to follow the will of StarClan.

_If I could relive my life,_ Firestar thought, _I wouldn’t change a thing._

Rustling in the bush caught his attention and from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of quick, brown movement. Turning his head, he found himself face-to-face with Bramblepaw. It was a moment before Firestar recovered himself enough to speak. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I followed you from camp, Firestar. I...I was curious about where you were going, and I wanted to practice my tracking skills.”

“Well, they seem good enough, if you got this far.” Firestar wasn’t sure whether he was angry with his apprentice or not. Bramblepaw shouldn’t have followed him without permission, but it was impressive to have tracked him all the way from the camp. He felt a twinge of guilt, too, that Bramblepaw should have caught him looking over a Twoleg fence at a pair of kittypets. Once before, when Firestar was an apprentice, Tigerstar had spied on him and caught him talking to Smudge. The huge tabby had reported straight back to Bluestar, deliberately calling into question Firestar’s loyalty to Clan life. Meeting Bramblepaw’s eyes, Firestar saw the young cat’s nervousness fading, to be replaced by a steady gaze, as if he were weighing his mentor up. It was a long, intelligent look, and Firestar realized that he could see respect in the amber depths.

“Who were those two kittypets?” Bramblepaw then asked. Firestar responded;

“The black and white tom is Smudge. He lives in that Twoleg den,” he pointed with his nose. “I don’t know who the other kittypet is, but she lives in that Twoleg den. My old one.” Bramblepaw gazed from Firestar’s old den to the cat himself, like he was trying to imagine his mentor living in it, but couldn’t see it. Firestar then flicked Bramblepaw around the ears with an amused look.

“I chose to leave my life as a kittypet. Whatever happens, I’ll always put the Clan first.” It was time, Firestar decided, to be more open with Bramblepaw. “But I do come here now and again,” he continued. “I see my siblings sometimes, and I wonder how things would have been if I’d stayed. Yet I always leave knowing that my heart lies with ThunderClan.” Bramblepaw gave a little nod, as if the answer satisfied him. 

“I know what it’s like to have loyalties questioned,” he meowed. 

Firestar tilted his head, a sympathetic look on his face.

“How do you get on with the other apprentices?” he asked.

“They’re okay. But I know some of the warriors don’t like me and Tawnypaw, because Tigerstar’s our father.”

_ We’re more alike than I ever realized,  _ Firestar thought.  _ Constantly having to prove our loyalties by fighting twice as hard, defending ourselves twice as much to our enemies—and to our Clan mates. _

“Can you cope with that?” he meowed cautiously. Bramblepaw blinked. 

“I know where my loyalties lie. I’ll prove that someday.”  _ And you do, Bramblepaw.  _ Firestar thought.  _ You save my life. _

There was no boasting in the way the apprentice spoke, just calm determination. His apprentice had rewarded him for his honesty about visiting Twolegplace by being honest with him in return. Now, Firestar knew he owed it to Bramblepaw to trust his word.

“What about Tawnypaw?” he asked.

“Well...” Her brother hesitated, a troubled look in his eyes. “She can be a bit difficult at times—but it’s just her way. She’s a loyal cat at heart.”

“I’m sure she is,” Firestar mewed, though he noticed that Bramblepaw wasn’t entirely at ease discussing his sister with the Clan leader. He would need to keep a closer eye on Tawnypaw in future, and make sure she had all the support she needed to become a reliable ThunderClan warrior. Maybe a word with Sandstorm would be a good idea.

Struck by a sudden warmth toward his apprentice, Firestar added, “I’ve got to get on if I’m to finish patrolling the border before dark. Do you want to come with me?” Bramblepaw’s amber eyes lit up. 

“Can I?”

“Sure.” Firestar meowed as he slid out of the holly bush. “We’ll do some training on the way.”

“Great!” Bramblepaw meowed enthusiastically. 

He padded close to his mentor’s shoulder as Firestar began to lead the way back into the trees.

“Fireheart!” a voice called out. Firestar paused, and turned. Bramblepaw gazed curiously at the newcomer.

“Scourge?” Firestar’s half-brother was quickly walking along the fence. One of his back legs was making him limp. “Are you alright?” Scourge grunted.

“As alright as I can be. I come with news.” the black tom noticed Bramblepaw. For a split second, Scourge’s eyes widened, then he blinked and shook his head. Firestar and Bramblepaw exchange a confused look at Scourge’s reaction to Bramblepaw. “Brick has been sneaking off to meet with Tigerstar, even though I specifically order that no one should.” Firestar’s eyes wided. If Brick of all cats was plotting with Tigerstar, it couldn’t be good.

Firestar didn’t know who was responsible for the wounds that killed Nutmeg, but Brick had ordered the attack.  _ Next time I see him, I’ll rip him apart! _ Bramblepaw looked confused about what they were talking about, but kept quiet and listened.

“How did you find out?” Firestar asked.

“I caught him coming out of the forest, stinking of Shadowclan. The limp, as you can see, is the result of our little scuffle. He already lost the fur on one side because of that attack he pulled, now one of his ears are completely shredded.” Scourge let out a frustrated hiss. “Bloodclan is getting close to having a rebellion, the only cat I do know I can trust there is my deputy Bone. Anyone else there would probably gladly rip out my throat.” He flicked his tail. “I best get moving. Can’t leave the camp for long, lest Brick gets up to no good while I’m gone.”

His icy blue eyes laid on Bramblepaw for a moment. Speaking to the apprentice, Scourge said;

“Hope you enjoy your training. Your name is…?”

“B-Bramblepaw.”

“Have fun training Bramblepaw. Fireheart, see you later. I hope.” Firestar cleared his throat.

“Umm, Scourge. I should probably tell you that I’m called Firestar now. Better you hear it from me then from someone else.” Scourge stared at him.

“Well, look at that.” He said. 

“My little brother has finally grown up and joined the big boys.” Firestar shot Scourge a glare as the black tom huffed with laughter. Scourge padded away. Bramblepaw looked like he was torn between wanting to laugh and  _ not  _ wanting to laugh. Firestar flicked his apprentice’s ear.

“Not a word. Now, let’s get this patrol done.” the two cats headed back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar and Bramblepaw: *Bond over being outcasts*
> 
> Scourge: Lemme introduce mysel- *Sees Bramblepaw* HOLY CRA-
> 
> Also Scourge: Haha, little bro has join me as a leader! Haha!
> 
> Also also Scourge: BRICK IS REALLY GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!!!


	8. Firestar, Bramblepaw, and Alderpaw Have Some Family Bonding Time (Then A Near-Murder Happens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, Bramble, Alder, Lightning, and Air chapter! Whoop!

Firestar halted on the edge of the Thunderpath and drew in the scent that flowed across from ShadowClan territory.  _ Tigerstar is out there, _ he thought.  _ What is he planning? What will he do next? _ Earilar, he and Bramblepaw had found Alderpaw nipping some coltsfoot, and the red tom had gladly joined them. 

Alderpaw was amused seeing his dad act like any other apprentice, and got to witness his father chasing after a squirrel and slamming into a tree trunk.  _ I remember Bramblestar telling me about this! _ Alderpaw thought as Bramblepaw dazely got up and shook out his fur. Firestar had purred with amusement.

As Firestar stood wrapped in silent apprehension, he noticed scraps of white drifting down from the sky.  _ Snow! _ Firestar thought, glancing up at a sky where the clouds were darker than ever. Hearing a surprised squeak from Bramblepaw, he turned around. A snowflake had landed on Bramblepaw’s nose and was slowly melting. The apprentice flicked out a pink tongue and licked it off, his yellow eyes round with wonder.

“What is it, Firestar?” he asked. “It’s cold!” Firestar let out a purr of amusement. 

“It’s snow,” he replied. “It comes in leaf-bare. If it goes on like this, the flakes will cover all the ground and the trees.”

“Really? But they’re so tiny!” Alderpaw’s amber eyes, just like Bramblepaw’s, were glittering with amusement.

“There will be lots of them, though.”

The flakes were already growing larger and falling more thickly, almost hiding the trees on the other side of the Thunderpath and smothering the ShadowClan scent. Even the roar of the monsters was muffled and they moved slowly, as if their glowing eyes couldn’t see well through the snow. Firestar knew that snowfall would bring more problems to the forest. Prey would die in the cold, or huddle deep in holes where hunters could not follow. It would be harder than ever to feed the Clan.

His apprentice was watching the falling flakes with wide eyes. Firestar saw him reach out one paw tentatively to dab at one of them. A heartbeat later he was leaping and whirling with high-pitched mews of excitement, as if he were trying to catch every single flake before it reached the ground. Alderpaw shrugged and joined in on the fun.

  
  


The snow had stopped by the time Firestar, Bramblepaw, and Alderpaw returned to camp. The clouds had cleared away and the setting sun cast long blue shadows over the thin coating of white that powdered the ground. Firestar and his apprentice were carrying fresh-kill; Firestar had watched his apprentice’s hunting skills and been impressed by the young cat’s concentration and skillful stalking. Alderpaw had rolls of herbs in his jaws.

They had just reached the top of the ravine when they heard a yowl behind them. Firestar turned to see Graystripe, Lightningfur, and Airleap bounding through the undergrowth.

“Hi,” panted the gray warrior as he caught up with them. His eyes widened when he saw their catch.

“You’ve had better luck than me. I couldn’t find so much as a mouse.”

Firestar grunted sympathetically as he led the way toward the gorse tunnel. He noticed that Sorrelkit, the most adventurous of Willowpelt’s three kits, had left the camp and climbed halfway up the steep slope farther along the ravine. To Firestar’s surprise, she was with Darkstripe; the warrior was bending over her, saying something to her.

“Odd,” Firestar muttered through a mouthful of squirrel fur, half to himself. “Darkstripe has never shown much interest in kits before. And what’s he doing out here on his own?”

Suddenly Firestar heard a sharp exclamation from Graystripe and his friend flashed past him, hurtling along the side of the ravine, his paws scrabbling against the loose snow-covered stones. At the same moment Sorrelkit’s legs crumpled underneath her sturdy tortoiseshell body and she started writing in the snow. Firestar dropped his fresh-kill in amazement as Graystripe yowled, 

“No!” and flung himself on the dark warrior. Darkstripe clawed and flailed at him with his hind legs, but Graystripe’s teeth were sunk in his throat and would not let go. Lightningfur had followed Graystripe and was swiping at the dark warrior furiously. Airleap was in the same state of shock as Firestar was.

“What-?” Firestar dashed down the slope with Bramblepaw and Alderpaw right behind him. He dodged the fighting cats, still locked together in a whirlwind of teeth and claws, and reached Sorrelkit’s side. The little kit twisted and turned on the ground, her eyes wide and glazed. She was letting out high-pitched moans of pain, and there was foam on her lips.

“Get Cinderpelt!” Firestar ordered Bramblepaw. His apprentice shot off, his paws sending up puffs of snow. Firestar bent over the young kit and placed a paw gently on her belly. “It’s all right,” he murmured. “Cinderpelt is coming.” Alderpaw began sniffing the young kit, and detected a familiar, dangerous smell that Jayfeather had associated with-

“Deathberries!” He gasped.

There was a dark-leaved shrub growing from a crack in the rock just above his head, with more of the lethal scarlet berries clustered among the leaves. Firestar remembered a time many moons ago when Cinderpelt had appeared just in time to stop Cloudtail from eating the deathberries, and warned him of how poisonous they were. Later, Yellowfang had used them to kill her son, Brokentail; Firestar had seen for himself how quickly and fatally they worked.

Crouching over Sorrelkit, Alderpaw did his best to scoop the crushed berries out of her mouth, but the kit was in too much terror and pain to keep still and make his task easier. Her head thrashed from side to side, and her body was convulsing in regular spasms that to Firestar and Alderpaw’s horror seemed to be growing weaker. Graystripe, Lightningfur, and Darkstripe were still screeching in the throes of their fight, but they seemed oddly far away. Both of their attentions were concentrated on the kit. Airleap was hovering around his brother, concern for the Sorrelkit plain on his face.

To Alderpaw’s relief, he saw Cinderpelt arrive. 

“Deathberries!” he told her quickly. “I’ve tried to get them out, but...”

Cinderpelt took his place by the kit’s side. She had a bundle of leaves in her mouth; setting them down, she mewed, “Good. Keep holding her, Firestar, while I take a look.”

With two of them to help, and the kit’s struggles definitely growing weaker, Cinderpelt was soon able to paw out the remains of the deathberries. Then she rapidly chewed up one of her leaves and stuffed the pulp into Sorrelkit’s mouth. 

“Swallow it,” she ordered. To Firestar she added, “It’s yarrow. It’ll make her sick.”

The kit’s throat convulsed. A moment later she vomited; Firestar could see more scarlet specks among the pulp of leaves.

“Good,” Cinderpelt mewed soothingly. “That’s very good. You’re going to be fine, Sorrelkit.” The little kit lay gasping and trembling; then Firestar watched in dismay as she went limp and her eyes closed.

“Is she dead?” Alderpaw whispered.

Before Cinderpelt could reply, a yowl came from the entrance to the camp. “My kit! W here’s my kit?” It was Willowpelt, racing up the ravine with Bramblepaw. She crouched beside Sorrelkit, her blue eyes wide and distraught. “What happened?”

“She ate deathberries,” Cinderpelt explained. “But I think I’ve gotten rid of them all. We’ll carry her back to my den and I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Willowpelt began licking Sorrelkit’s tortoiseshell fur. By now Firestar had seen the faint rise and fall of the kit’s flank as she breathed. She was not dead, but he could see from Cinderpelt’s anxious look that she was still in danger from the effects of the poison. For the first time Firestar had a chance to draw breath and look for Graystripe and Lightningfur. The gray warrior had pinned Darkstripe down a few tail-lengths away with one paw on his neck and another on his belly. Lightningfur was crouched down at Darkstripe’s head, hissing. Darkstripe was bleeding from one ear, and he spat in fury as he fought vainly to free himself.

“What’s going on?” Firestar demanded.

“Don’t ask me,” snarled Graystripe. Firestar could hardly remember seeing his friend look so savage. “Ask this...this piece of fox dung why he tried to murder a kit!”

“Murder?” Firestar echoed. The accusation was so unexpected that for a heartbeat he could do nothing but stare stupidly. Airleap and Bramblepaw looked horrified, while Alderpaw narrowed his eyes at Darkstripe. He knew Darkstripe wasn’t to be trusted, but to stoop as low to kill a kit? That was the most evil thing a cat could do.

“Murder,” repeated Lightningfur. “Go on, ask him why he was feeding deathberries to Sorrelkit.”

“You mouse-brained fool.” Darkstripe’s voice was cold as he gazed up at his attackers. “I wasn’t feeding her the berries. I was trying to stop her from eating them.”

“I know what I saw,” Graystripe insisted through gritted teeth. Lightningfur meowed in agreement.

Firestar tried to recall the image of the warrior and the kit that he had seen when he paused at the top of the ravine. 

“Let him get up,” he meowed reluctantly to his friend. “Darkstripe, tell me what happened.”

The warrior rose and shook himself. Firestar could see bare patches on his flank where Lightningfur had clawed out lumps of fur.

“I was coming back to camp,” he began. “I found the stupid kit stuffing herself with death berries, and I was trying to stop her when this idiot jumped on me.” He stared resentfully at Graystripe.

“And then this mouse-brain followed suit.” he glared at Lightningfur, who bared her teeth right back at him. “Why would I want to murder a kit?”

“That’s what I want to know!” spat Graystripe. Lightningfur nodded furiously in agreement.

“Of course, we know who the noble Firestar will believe!” Darkstripe sneered. “There’s no use expecting justice in ThunderClan these days.”

The accusation stung Firestar, all the more so because he recognized that there was a core of truth in it. He would take Graystripe and Lightningfur’s word over Darkstripe’s any day, but he had to be absolutely certain that his friend wasn’t making a mistake.

“I don’t have to decide now,” Firestar meowed. “As soon as Sorrelkit wakes up, she’ll be able to tell us what happened.”

As he spoke he thought he saw a flicker of unease in Darkstripe’s eyes, but it was gone so quickly he could not be sure. The dark warrior twitched his ears contemptuously. 

“Fine,” he meowed. “Then you’ll see which of us is telling the truth.” He stalked off toward the camp entrance with his tail held high.

“I did see it, Firestar,” Graystripe assured him, his sides heaving from the fight. “I can’t understand why he’d want to hurt Sorrelkit, but I’m quite sure that’s what he was doing.” Firestar sighed. 

“I believe you, but we have to let every cat see that justice is done. I can’t punish Darkstripe until Sorrelkit tells us what happened.”

If she ever does, he added silently to himself. He watched Cinderpelt and Willowpelt gently picking up the kit and carrying her toward the gorse tunnel. Sorrelkit’s head lolled limply and her tail brushed the ground. Firestar’s belly clenched as he remembered the kit bouncing around the camp. If Darkstripe had really tried to kill her, he would pay.

“Graystripe,” he murmured, “go with Cinderpelt. I want you or another warrior on guard in her den until Sorrelkit wakes up. Ask Sandstorm and Goldenflower if they’ll help. I don’t want anything else to happen to Sorrelkit before she’s fit to talk.” Graystripe’s eyes gleamed with understanding. 

“Okay, Firestar,” he meowed. “I’m on my way.” He bounded down the slope and caught up with the other cats as they disappeared into the tunnel. Firestar was left in the ravine with Bramblepaw, Lightningfur, Airleap, and Alderpaw. “I’ve left a squirrel up there,” he meowed to his apprentice, jerking his head toward the top of the ravine. “Could you collect it for me, please? And then you can rest and eat. You’ve had a long day.”

“Thanks,” Bramblepaw mewed. He took a few steps up the ravine and glanced back. “Sorrelkit will be okay, won’t she?” Firestar let out a long breath. 

“I don’t know, Bramblepaw,” he admitted. “I just don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bramblepaw: *Sees snow* I MUST CATCH THEM ALL!!
> 
> Alderpaw: LOL
> 
> Darkstripe: *Feeds Sorrelkit deathberries*
> 
> Graystripe and Lightningfur: My Dirtstripe senses are tingling.


	9. Sparkpaw Asks A Question And Sorrelkit Tells Us Why She Played Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirtstripe is now outta Thunderclan! Throw a party!

Alderpaw sat outside the medicine den, Jayfeather beside him. Cinderpelt was currently watching over Sorrelkit, while Alderpaw told Jayfeather about his dream with Yellowfang. Jayfeather had also agreed that there are some moments in life that can’t be changed. Looking across the clearing, Alderpaw saw Goldenflower, Mousefur, and Frostfur all had their backs turned to Darkstripe while they ate. Jayfeather saw it too.

“Well,” the gray tom said. “Looks like Darkstripe won’t be very welcomed here anymore. Good riddance.” Jayfeather’s tone held a bit of ice in it. As grumpy and prickly he may appear on the outside, he really did care for those that were in his care. He was furious that someone would try to murder a kit.

Alderpaw then saw Brackenfur talking frantically with Firestar, who looked like he was reassuring the bracken-colored warrior. Brackenfur nodded and rushed over to Darkstripe, meowed something to him (The dark warrior snarled something back), and remained close by.  _ Ah, so Brackenfur is going to keep an eye on Darkstripe until Sorrelkit can tell us what happened! _ Alderpaw thought.  _ That’s good, cause I don’t trust a single hair on that mange-pelt! _ Sparkpaw came trotting up to him, a question in her eyes.

“Alderpaw, we need to talk. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dovewing are waiting in the training hollow. Jayfeather, can you spare a few moments?” the gray tom sighed, called to Cinderpelt that he would be back in a bit, and led the two apprentices to the training hollow.

“So…” Jayfeather meowed. “What’s all this about?”

“Sparkpaw has a question.” Cinderheart meowed. Jayfeather then turned to Sparkpaw.

“Well, spit it out.”

“Well,” the orange tabby began. “I’ve noticed that we all are getting bigger. And I look like I should have my warrior name by now. My question is, when we return, are we going to be the same age as when we first arrived here, or are our ages going to be older?” Lionblaze flicked his ear.

“Well,” Lionblaze said slowly. “I think it would be a bit strange if we showed up looking older. So my guess is that our ages will return back to when we first arrived.” Dovewing nodded.

“I agree with that too.” she meowed. “I’ve also heard something recently.” Everyone's attention snapped to her. “I heard Tigerstar and Leopardstar creating Tigerclan.” Jayfeather growled.

“Egotistical mouse-brain. We should tell Firestar, so he’ll be ready.” The Three had let Firestar know about their powers. Jayfeather had speculated that since the Dark Forest battle had yet to happen in this timeline, their powers had returned to them. The six time-travelers stood and padded back into camp.

Alderpaw sat in the medicine den, mixing up a juniper berry with a bit of watermint. Sorrelkit had woken up moments before, and complained about a bellyache. The dark red tom picked up his mixture and set it beside the kit. Sorrelkit sniffed it, and took a small bite. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

“That tastes yucky.” she meowed, her voice a bit faint. Alderpaw responded.

“It’s a mixture of juniper berries and watermint. It’ll help with your bellyache.” Sorrelkit gave it another sniff, shrugged, and licked the rest of it. Alderpaw’s whiskers twitched with amusement. Jayfeather and Cinderpelt entered the den. The gray tom gave Alderpaw’s empty mixture a sniff.

“Good. One juniper berry and a few springs of watermint.” Alderpaw’s tail curled in happiness. Cinderpelt settled down beside Sorrelkit.

“Sandstorm, can you come here please?” she meowed. Sandstorm was standing guard outside, and the pale ginger she-cat slipped into the den as well. “Sorrelkit, can you please tell us why you ate some death berries?” The medicine cat’s voice was soft, and her eyes gazed into Sorrelkit’s. The little kit answered.

“Rainkit and Sootkit were sleeping, and Willowpelt wasn’t watching, so I snuck out of camp. I wanted to play in the ravine and catch a mouse. I then saw Darkstripe, and he was by himself. Brackenfur wasn’t anywhere by him, so I followed him. We walked a long way, and I saw him meet with another cat. They talked for a bit, and I realized that Darkstripe was telling this cat Thunderclan secrets. I got scared that they would see me, so I ran. Darkstripe caught up to me and said I should have a reward for being so good at spying. He gave me some red berries to eat. I don’t remember what happened next.” Alderpaw gazed open-mouthed at the kit. Jayfeather’s eyes were dark, and he wasn’t moving. Alderpaw guessed he was seeing Sorrelkit’s memory of her near death. Jayfeather gestured for Alderpaw to follow him out of the den.

“She saw Darkstripe talking with Blackfoot.” The gray tabby tom meowed lowly. Alderpaw’s ears flicked up. Here was the proof that Darkstripe wasn’t to be trusted!

Firestar bounded to the top of the Highrock and yowled the summons to another meeting. His gaze sought out Darkstripe, but there was no sign of him.

“Where’s Darkstripe?” he meowed at Graystripe as his friend made his way to the base of the rock.

“In the den,” Graystripe replied.

“Fetch him.”

Graystripe disappeared into the warriors’ den, and emerged a moment later with Darkstripe and Brackenfur by his side. All three cats returned to the base of the Highrock, where Darkstripe sat and looked up at Firestar with a sneer on his face.

“Well?” he asked. “What does our noble leader want now?” Firestar met his eyes steadily. 

“Sorrelkit is awake.”

For a few heartbeats Darkstripe held his gaze, and then he looked away. 

“Have you called a Clan meeting to tell us that?” His tone was scoffing, but his fur had bristled uneasily at the news. Alderpaw, Jayfeather, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm all sat outside the medicine den.

“Cats of ThunderClan.” Firestar raised his voice. “I’ve called you together so that you can witness what Darkstripe has to say. You all heard what happened to Sorrelkit yesterday. She’s awake now, and Cinderpelt says she’ll be fine. I’ve talked to her and she confirms what Graystripe said. Darkstripe did feed her the death berries. So, Darkstripe”—his gaze went back to the dark warrior below—“what have you to say for yourself?”

“She’s lying,” Darkstripe retorted. An angry hiss came from more than one of the cats around him, and he added, blustering, “Or she made a mistake. Kits never listen to what any cat says. She obviously didn’t hear me properly when I told her not to eat them.”

“She’s not lying or mistaken,” Firestar meowed. “And she told me something even more interesting: your reason for feeding her the deathberries. She saw you meeting Blackfoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, on our territory. Would you like to tell us what that was all about?”

More furious snarls came from the Clan, and a cat at the back of the crowd yowled, “Traitor!” Firestar had to signal with his tail for silence, and it was several moments before the angry cats quieted down again. Lionblaze was on his paws, poised to spring on the dark warrior. Cinderheart had to jump on him to hold him down, Dovewing helped her. Lightningfur was a few tail-lengths away from Darkstripe, her green eyes locked onto his pelt. Darkstripe waited until he could make himself heard. 

“I don’t have to justify myself to a kittypet,” he growled. Airleap growled as Lightningfur dug her claws into the ground. Firestar’s claws scraped against the rock beneath his paws, and he felt reassured by their sharpness.

“That’s exactly what you have to do. I want to know what you and Tigerstar are planning.” Panic suddenly flooded over him, and he forced it back. “Darkstripe, you know what Tigerstar tried to do to us. The dog pack would have torn the whole Clan to pieces. How can you even think of following him after that?” Darkstripe met his eyes resentfully and did not reply. Firestar wanted to be fair, so that no cat, not even Darkstripe himself, could accuse him of persecuting Tigerstar’s former allies. Even more than that, Firestar was still afraid of what Darkstripe might do if he left ThunderClan and was free to go to Tigerstar. But he was left with no choice. Exile was the only possible sentence for a cat guilty of Darkstripe’s crimes.

“You could have been a valuable warrior,” he went on to Darkstripe. “I gave you one chance after another to prove yourself. I wanted to trust you, and—”

“Trust me?” Darkstripe interrupted. “You’ve never trusted me. Do you think I didn’t know you told that ginger fool to watch me?” He spat the last words toward Brackenfur, still seated beside him. “Did you expect me to live the rest of my days with a shadow?”

“No. I was waiting for you to show your loyalty. This is the Clan where you were born; these are the cats you grew up with. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? The warrior code says you should protect them with your life!”

As Darkstripe rose to his paws Firestar thought he could see fear flickering in his eyes, as if the dark warrior had never intended to leave ThunderClan. He could not be sure, after all, that Tigerstar would welcome him; he had refused to follow the former deputy into exile. Tigerstar was not a cat who forgave easily. But there was no trace of fear or regret in Darkstripe’s voice as he spoke. 

“This is not my Clan,” he hissed scornfully, to gasps of shock from the warriors around him. “Not any longer. ThunderClan is led by a kittypet, and there’s nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to ThunderClan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar.”

“Then follow him,” Firestar retorted. “You are no longer a warrior of ThunderClan. If you are found in our territory after sunset today, we shall treat you as we would any enemy. Go now.”

Darkstripe’s burning gaze held Firestar’s for a moment longer, but he did not reply. Unhurriedly, he turned his back on Firestar and stalked toward the camp entrance. The cats nearby drew back as he passed them.

“You know what will be waiting for you if you try to come back,” Cloudtail snarled, curling his lip. Willowpelt said nothing, but spat, her fur bristling. Airleap’s narrowed gaze was fixed on Darkstripe until the warrior vanished into the tunnel.

“Hey, Firestar!” Dustpelt’s voice startled the Thunderclan leader. “What about Fernpaw? She hasn’t got a mentor now.”

“Thanks, Dustpelt, I’ll deal with that right away. Fernpaw, come up to the rock.”

Fernpaw obeyed, leaving Dustpelt’s side to step delicately around the cats in her way until she stood at the foot of the Highrock. Firestar glanced around to make sure the warrior he wanted was present, and hastily summoned the right words. 

“Longtail, you are without an apprentice since Swiftshade became a warrior. You were an excellent mentor to him, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Fernpaw for the rest of her apprenticeship.”

Longtail sprang to his paws, his eyes wide with surprise and gratitude. Firestar beckoned him with his tail, hoping that with Darkstripe gone the last of the hostility between himself and Longtail could be buried. The pale tabby warrior could easily be a fine member of the Clan.

Still looking stunned, Longtail padded up to Fernpaw and touched noses with her. Fernpaw dipped her head and both cats withdrew to where Dustpelt and Ashpaw were sitting. Firestar leaped down from the Highrock, paused, then headed towards the medicine den. When the flame-colored tom entered, he saw Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, and Alderpaw looking through their stores.

“Nearly out of juniper...” the dark gray she-cat muttered, then saw Firestar. “What’s the matter? What’s happened now? Firestar, what’s wrong?” Jayfeather, sensing his leader’s thoughts, got what was going on. Firestar shook his head to clear it of apprehension. He told all three of them about the dream that came to him as he lay beside the Moonstone.

“Bluestar told me, ‘ _Five will become three, by brick ice shall shatter,_ _Light, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal must clear the way, Or the forest will rue that day._ ’” Firestar finished. “And then blood oozed out of the hill of bones and started to fill the hollow. Blood everywhere... what does it all mean?”

“I don’t know,” Cinderpelt confessed. “StarClan have not shown me any of this. Just as they have the power to show me what will happen, so they can choose not to share with me. I’m sorry, Firestar—but I’ll keep thinking about it, and maybe something will happen to make it clearer soon.” Jayfeather meowed in agreement as Alderpaw’s gaze narrowed thoughtfully.

Cinderpelt pushed her nose against Firestar’s fur to comfort him, but though Firestar was grateful for her sympathy, he could not forget the horror of his dream. What dreadful fate lay in store for him? And if even the medicine cats could not answer that question, what hope was there for ThunderClan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkstripe: *Attempts kit-murder*
> 
> Thunderclan: *Drop kicks him*
> 
> Firestar: *Stressing About the Prophecy*
> 
> Jayfeather: This is normal


	10. Scourge Makes A Run For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge chapter! Things are gonna get going now!

Scourge stood nose-to-nose with Brick, both cats hissing. Bone stood behind Scourge, claws unsheathed, while Snake and Ice (Both gray toms) were crouched behind Brick, fur bristling.

“What makes you think you can disobey my orders Brick?!” Scourge growled. Brick snorted.

“You’re completely ignoring a great opportunity! We could align with Tigerstar, kick out those who are against us, and take over the woods! It’s perfect!” the orange tom’s fur was fluffed up, making him look bigger. Scourge snorted and took a few paces to the side, keeping his icy gaze on Brick. The black tom took pleasure at seeing the fur ripped off of Brick’s left side.

“I have already told you. Tigerstar has no intention of giving us a single paw-print of the woods. He’s a sneaking, lying, piece of fox-dung.” Scourge’s gaze was cold, nearly making Snake flinch back.

“We could just kill them all afterward. No more problem. Unless you're too  _ weak _ to do so.” Around the five cats, the rest of Bloodclan gasped. No one had called Scourge weak, and gotten away with it. Scourge’s claws became unsheathed, as did Brick’s. Bone was crouched down, eyes fixed on Brick.

“Time to put that thought out of your mind.” Scourge meowed. Bloodclan all settled down and fixed their eyes one the fight coming. If someone believed they could lead Bloodclan better, the current leader must fight the offender. To the death. Whoever came out of it alive was Bloodclan’s leader. A few had gone up against Scourge before, but he always emerged victorious. It was a huge risk for Brick to make.

The orange tom and Scourge stood a few fox-lengths away from each other, ready to pounce. Brick lunged first. He swiped his claws toward Scourge’s eyes, but the black tom slid to one side and scored his claws across Brick’s side, the side with no fur. The orange tom let out a screech and swatted at Scourge, catching his claws in the smaller tom’s ear. Scourge hissed as he ripped his ear away, and lunged for Brick’s throat.

However, something caught Scourge by the tail and he was tossed aside and pinned down. Snake had his paws across Scourge’s shoulders, while Ice held Scourge’s sides down. Brick, wincing from his wounded side, limped over. Scourge struggled to get out of the gray toms’ grasp, cursing them and Brick. Scourge knew not to say that this wasn’t fair, there were no rules about an outside force interfering. No outside force had ever interfered before, though that was when no one was really angry with Scourge’s leadership. Brick had come to a stop at Scourge’s side, and raised his paw, claws ready.

“Goodbye Scourge.” Brick hissed, before flashing down his paw. A screech, sharp and gut-wrenching, went through the clearing. Skin ripped as Brick’s claws sliced, and blood welled out. Scourge threw Ice off him and bit Snake’s leg, making the gray tom let go of him. Scourge scrambled up and looked down. Laying before him, throat ripped out, was Bone. Scourge stared at the black and white tom as Bone met his gaze. He gasped out one word.

“Run.” Scourge watched the light die from Bone’s amber eyes. Brick was staring at Bone in shock. Scourge, heeding Bone’s word, turned tail and ran. 

The black tom dashed through the alleyways, ducked under fences and sped around corners. He came to a halt outside a Twoleg den he knew to be the vet, but hid himself. He collapsed to the ground. In his mind, Bone’s sacrifice replayed through his head.  _ He gave his life for mine! _ Scourge felt like screeching his guilt for leaving Bone’s body behind.  _ Why did I leave him? Brick will probably leave Bone out for dogs to maul, or crows to peck at! _ Shaking his head, Scourge took a breath and cleared his head.  _ I need to find someone who can help me. _ Immediately, his brother Firestar popped into his head.  _ But I can’t, I'm on the far side of town. I won’t be able to make it there by myself without Brick finding me. _ Glancing around, Scourge looked up at the vet, and froze. He recognized this particular vet. He knew who lived around here. He hadn’t realized he had entered their territory.  _ I don’t know if they’ll help me, after all I did to them. But it’s my only chance! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brick: *Going to kill Scourge*
> 
> Bone: NOOO! *Slow motion save* RUN, MY BUDDY, RUN!


	11. Mistyfoot Shares Some News

While his friends disappeared into the gullies among the rocks, Firestar remained where he was, carefully drawing the air over his scent glands. Though he was worried about ShadowClan, he had not forgotten RiverClan or their ambitious leader, Leopardstar. She had tried to retake Sunningrocks not long before, and Firestar would not be surprised if she decided to try again. Not many moments passed before he detected fresh RiverClan scent. Instantly suspicious, he padded around the base of the rocks, only to relax a few moments later as he caught sight of Mistyfoot. She was alone, crouched at the very edge of the river, and as Firestar watched she scooped a fish out of the water and killed it with one blow of her paw.

“Well done!” Firestar called.

Mistyfoot turned, saw him, and padded up the gently sloping bank as far as the border. Firestar went to meet her there, glad to see that she still looked friendly in spite of the way she had left the ThunderClan camp. But he noticed with alarm that Mistyfoot was much thinner than when he had last seen her, and he wondered if something bad had happened following the revelation that Bluestar had been her mother.

“How are you, Mistyfoot?” he meowed. “I hope there hasn’t been any trouble.”

“About me and Stonefur?” Mistyfoot replied, guessing his thoughts. She hesitated. “Stonefur told the Clan the truth about Bluestar,” she meowed at last. “Some of them didn’t like it. One or two of them won’t talk to us at all now, and most of them are a bit uneasy with us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Firestar mewed. “What about Leopardstar? Has she said anything?”

“I could tell she wasn’t pleased. She supported us in front of the Clan, but I think she has an eye on us all the same, to make sure we’re still loyal.”

“Of course you’re loyal!” Firestar exclaimed.

“Yes, and the rest of the Clan will realize it sooner or later. Besides...” Mistyfoot paused again, and then went on. “That isn’t the worst of our problems.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tigerstar.” Mistyfoot shivered. “He visits Leopardstar regularly, and I can’t work out why. I’m sure they’re planning something.” A jolt of fear shot through Firestar. 

“Planning what?” Mistyfoot twitched her ears. 

“I’ve no idea. Leopardstar hasn’t told Stonefur, even though he’s her deputy. But there are a couple of ShadowClan warriors stationed permanently in our camp.”

“What? That shouldn’t happen! It must be against the warrior code!” Mistyfoot shrugged, looking defeated. 

“Try telling that to Leopardstar.”

“But what are they doing there?”

“Leopardstar says that they’re staying with us so the Clans can exchange training methods and fighting techniques, but I don’t see much sign of it. All they do is watch.... It’s like they’re learning all about us, all our secrets and weaknesses.” Mistyfoot’s fur bristled as if she saw her enemies in front of her. “That’s why I came over here, to get away from them for a bit.”

“That’s terrible,” Firestar meowed. “What is Leopardstar thinking?”

“You want my opinion? She wants to do the best for her Clan and she thinks Tigerstar is the strongest leader in the forest, so she’s set out to be his ally.”

“I’m not sure Tigerstar has allies,” Firestar warned her. “Only followers.” Mistyfoot nodded. 

“I know.” She sat down, licked one paw, and drew it two or three times over her ear. Firestar wondered if she was regretting saying so much to a warrior of another Clan. “How is the prey running?” he asked, hoping to distract her. “At least the river hasn’t frozen yet.”

“Not yet. Prey’s scarce, but that’s nothing new.” Mistyfoot flicked her ears dismissively. “It’s leaf-bare, after all. And those two warriors of Tigerclaw’s don’t help,” she added. “They sit there in camp stuffing their faces, but they never bring back much fresh-kill.”

She broke off at the sound of Graystripe’s voice yowling her name. Firestar turned to see his friend bounding down the bank toward them with Thornclaw just behind him.

“Hi, Mistyfoot,” panted Graystripe as he came up. “How are Featherpaw and Stormpaw?”

“They’re fine, Graystripe,” replied Mistyfoot, with a purr of welcome for her former Clan mate. Though Graystripe’s stay in RiverClan had been short, the two cats had become good friends, and Mistyfoot was always willing to give Graystripe news of his kits. 

“Featherpaw is turning into a great fighter. ThunderClan will have to watch out when she’s made a warrior.” Graystripe let out a purr. 

“Well, she couldn’t have a better mentor.”

Firestar backed away while Graystripe and Mistyfoot discussed the two apprentices. Thornclaw padded up to him and meowed, 

“We’ve renewed the scent markings, Firestar. There’s no fresh RiverClan scent around the rocks.”

“That’s good,” Firestar responded, though his thoughts were only half on what the young warrior was telling him. Mistyfoot’s news deeply disturbed him. It sounded as if RiverClan and ShadowClan were allied more closely than ever before. And if Tigerstar decided to go to war, ThunderClan would be trapped between them.

Another thought entered his mind. Tigerstar hated half-clanner, what would he do to Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw if he got a chance?

“Mistyfoot,” Firestar began. “Tigerstar hates half-clan cats. Anyone who isn’t a pure-blooded clanborn cat. If anything happens, let us know.” Mistyfoot responded.

“I hope nothing happens, but this is Tigerstar we’re talking about. I will send word if something happens, even if we hear a rumor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistyfoot: Tigerstar and Leopardstar have an alliance.
> 
> Firestar: Hold my prey


	12. Scourge Has An Awkward Conversation And Needlepaw Finally Makes An Entrance (And Delivers An Important Message)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy time lately, so that's why this chapter is late. Hope you all are doing great! We finally get some Needle in here!

Scourge stepped cautiously into an alleyway, jaws parted to detect any scents. He knew they were around here somewhere, he just had to find them. He shook his fur and drew in a deep breath.  _ Ah, there they are! _ He padded around a corner and nearly ran into a black and white tom with green eyes. The tom hissed.

“What are you doing here?” Scourge’s ice blue eyes then found a gray she-cat with red-orange eyes.

“Socks. Ruby.” Scourge meowed, a bit uncomfortable. Sure, they hadn’t been the nicest when they were kits, but he hadn’t treated them well either later on. His littermates just stared at him. He took a breath, swallowed his pride, and meowed “I need help.” Ruby tilted her head.

“Oh? Like we needed help all those seasons ago?” Scourge cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yes, but the difference is that it’s not just my life on the line. It’s our half-sibling's too.” Sock narrowed his eyes.

“Half-sibling? How come their life is in danger? Don’t they all live with Twolegs?” Scourge flicked his ears.

“No, our youngest half-sibling now lives in the woods with Thunderclan. Brick has it out for him.”

“Can’t you just order that pile of fox-dung to leave him alone?” Ruby meowed, confused.

“No. Not any more. Brick tried to kill me a while ago, Bone took the blow for me though. I then had to run for my life.” Socks and Ruby exchanged glances.

“We’ll help you.” Ruby said. “Where do you need to go?”

“The woods. I have to warn Firestar that Brick will be allying Bloodclan with Tigerstar.” his littermates looked confused at the forest names, but nodded.

“Alright, we’ll set out in the morning then.”

  
  


Needlepaw crept through the tunnel, sniffing the air. She was looking for a Thunderclan patrol so she could deliver some news. Ever since Darkstripe joined Shadowclan, she had been relieved. Sure, she had to deal with that bird-brain now, but he won’t be able to blow her cover whenever she entered Thunderclan territory. Thunderclan scent hit her mouth. She dove into a bush and peaked out. Whitestorm was in the lead followed by a ginger and dark brown she-cat and Lionblaze.

“Psst!” She hissed. The patrol paused. She popped her head up. “I need to talk with Alderpaw!” The ginger and dark brown she-cat dropped into a crouch.

“Easy, Lightningfur.” Whitestorm meowed. “This is Needlepaw, Alderpaw’s friend.” the big white tom turned to her. “I assume you have news?” the silver tabby nodded. “Alright. Lightningfur, please take Needlepaw to camp.” Lightningfur nodded and beckoned for the Shadowclan apprentice to follow her. The two she-cats trotted quickly through the forest.

“So,” Needlepaw meowed. “Haven’t seen you before. Where are you from?” Lightningfur stared at her.

“I grew up in Twolegplace. My brother is Firestar.” Needlepaw blinked.

“I didn’t know Firestar had more than one sister.” Lightningfur’s tail twitched.

“It’s just me and Princess. My brother, Airleap, joined as well. Filou is still living in Twolegplace near Princess.” Needlepaw nodded. The two cats arrived at the entrance tunnel and slid through it. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were sharing a squirrel.

“Alderpaw! Needlepaw is here to talk to you!” Lightningfur called. Alderpaw looked up, meowed a quick word to Sparkpaw, and walked across to the silver she-cat.

“What is it?” the red tom asked. Needlepaw answered.

“Tigerstar has officially made Tigerclan, and will be showing up with Riverclan at the next Gathering. Also, he has started the half-clan thing.” Alderpaw’s eyes widened.

“Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw will be in danger then. I’ll talk to Firestar, and we’ll be able to figure something out.” Needlepaw nodded.

“I best be getting back, I haven’t had anyone figure me out yet, I’m not going to start now.” the silver tabby slid through the tunnel and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scourge: *Runs into his littermates*
> 
> Ruby & Socks: OH, SHI-


	13. Jayfeather Rips Tigerstar A New One (Alder and Spark Also Sneak Around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I've been SUPER busy, and I got back into my other series, Fighting Against Time. It's set in the Percy Jackson universe, so PJO fans, you can go check it out! The first is called 'The Stolen Amulet'.
> 
> GATHERING TIME!

Firestar paused at the top of the hollow before leading his cats down to the Gathering. The night was still. Clouds were building up on the horizon, so that Firestar had begun to wonder if StarClan was going to hide the moon to show that it was not their will for the Gathering to take place. But for now the moon rose high above the clouds, and the scent of cats drifted up to Firestar from the hollow below.

“Only WindClan so far,” murmured Graystripe, who was crouched at Firestar’s shoulder. “Looks like Needlepaw was right about Shadowclan and Riverclan arriving.”

Firestar shrugged. “True. Though, personally, I wouldn’t care if Tigerstar never showed up.”

He signaled with his tail and led his warriors as they raced down through the bushes and into the clearing at the center of the hollow. As Graystripe had said, only WindClan cats were there. Firestar spotted their leader, Tallstar, seated with his deputy, Deadfoot, near the base of the Great Rock.

“Greetings, Firestar,” Tallstar mewed, dipping his head courteously as Firestar approached. “Tornear told me he met you on your way to Highstones. We grieve for Bluestar.”

“So do her own Clan,” Firestar responded, bowing his head in turn. “She was a noble leader.”

“But you will be a worthy successor,” meowed the black-and-white tom, surprising Firestar by the warmth of his tone. “You’ve served your Clan well.”

“I-I hope to serve it even better in future,” Firestar stammered. Tallstar nodded once more in response, and sprang up to the top of the rock. Firestar thought back to his nine lives ceremony, and was certain that Tallstar  _ had _ known his father. Before following the Windclan leader, Firestar glanced around at his own cats. They were already circling among the WindClan warriors and beginning to exchange their news. Firestar was pleased to see that the two Clans seemed friendly toward each other. Worried as he was about ShadowClan and RiverClan, it was good to think that he might find allies in WindClan.

Waving with his tail toward Onewhisker who was settling down to talk with Sandstorm, the Windclan warrior’s apprentice, Gorsepaw, was chatting with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. Firestar jumped up to stand beside Tallstar on the top of the Great Rock.

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw sat beside Gorsepaw, meowing about anything and everything. Looking up at the moon, Sparkpaw meowed;

“Clouds are going to cover the moon soon if Shadowclan and Riverclan don’t show up.” Gorsepaw nodded.

“Wonder what’s taking them so long-” the Windclan apprentice was cut off by a triumphant yowling. Turning, Alderpaw saw Tigerstar leap up the Great Rock in one bound, while Leopardstar scrambled up behind him.

“Cats of all Clans!” Tigerstar declared, not waiting to greet Tallstar and Firestar or discuss which of the leaders should speak first. “I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest.” All the cats stared up at the Great Rock, their eyes wide as they waited for Tigerstar to explain. “Great change,” Tigerstar repeated. “And StarClan has shown me that it is ShadowClan’s task to prepare every cat in the forest to meet it. ShadowClan has the favor of StarClan, we are blessed because we survived the sickness, and I have received the blessing of our warrior ancestors most of all because it was my task to restore the Clan and make it great again.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

“Psst.” a soft hiss caught Alderpaw’s attention. He slowly looked behind him. It was Needlepaw. She was gesturing frantically for him to follow her into the bushes. Alderpaw jerked his head toward Tigerstar, silently telling Sparkpaw to keep an eye and ear on what was going on. The dark red tom slid into the bushes.

“What is it Needlepaw?” he whispered. Her green eyes were anxious.

“Tigerstar has Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw captive. I don’t know how long they’ll be allowed to live.” Alderpaw’s ears flicked up.  _ We have to save them! _

“I’ll tell Firestar.” he meowed. “We’ll have to meet up sometime so we can bust them out.” Yowls of support rose from the clearing, Alderpaw and Needlepaw peeped their heads out, and saw they came from Shadowclan and Riverclan. The warriors of ThunderClan and WindClan were exchanging stunned glances. Sparkpaw was gazing at her grandfather, on her father’s side, through narrow eyes. Alderpaw turned back to Sparkpaw.

“Can you meet up with us at sunhigh in a couple days?” he asked softly. She nodded and flicked jher ears.

“I’m technically not supposed to be here.” she meowed. “Tigerstar didn’t want me to come, but I had to tell you. Best be getting back now.” She licked Alderpaw’s ear and slunk away. The red tom slid back beside his Sparkpaw as Tigerstar said;

“We have come to invite you to join the new Clan,” he was meowing to Tallstar and Firestar, his amber eyes glittering. “Let us rule the forest together in friendship and peace.”

Before he had finished speaking, Tallstar stepped forward, his fur bristling aggressively. But it was not to Tigerstar that he spoke; instead he addressed all the cats in the clearing below.

“TigerClan was the name of one of the great Clans of ancient times.” Tallstar’s voice rang out as strong and clear as if he were still a young cat. “Tigerstar has no right to use it now. Nor does he have the right to change the number of Clans in the forest. We have lived as four Clans for innumerable seasons, following the warrior code laid down for us by StarClan. To throw aside our ancient ways would bring disaster.” Turning to Tigerstar, he hissed, “I’ll die before I join my Clan to yours!”

Tigerstar blinked slowly. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, but his voice was calm as he replied,

“Tallstar, I understand. These are important matters, and an older cat like yourself will need time to see that what I’m suggesting is for the good of all our Clans.” Gorsepaw let out a hiss at the insinuation that Tallstar was too old to understand. The three apprentices made eye contact with Dawnpaw. The pale gray she-cat was shuffling her paws, and glancing uneasily at Tigerstar. Sparkpaw hissed under her breath;

“We should see if she can help.” Alderpaw nodded. His sister slid into the bushes and appeared behind Dawnpaw. The orange tabby lighting tapped the Riverclan apprentice on the shoulder with her paw. The pale gray she-cat turned her head slightly, and met Sparkpaw’s eyes. The Thunderclan apprentice whispered something and the two slipped away. Alderpaw returned his gaze to the Great Rock. Firestar was staring at Tigerstar through narrowed green eyes as Tallstar hissed;

“I’m not so old that I’ve lost my wits, you piece of fox dung!”

“Go Tallstar!” Gorsepaw muttered. Tigerstar flattened his ears, but he kept his temper. 

“And what does the new leader of ThunderClan think?” he sneered. All the hatred he had ever felt toward the flame-colored warrior was contained in those words, and even the air below the Great Rock felt scorched. Firestar met Tigerstar’s gaze squarely, not blinking. Sandstorm was on her paws, yowling, 

“Never, Firestar, never!” Jayfeather’s blind gaze stared up at the two leaders as Lionblaze and Cinderheart were growling at the Shadowclan leader. Dovewing stared wide-eyed at the stare down that was happening between the Thunderclan and Shadowclan leader.

“Well, Firestar,” Tigerstar rumbled, with a swift glance at the storm-dark sky. “Have you lost your tongue?” Firestar took a couple of paces that brought him to Tallstar’s side. 

“I’ll never let you take over my Clan,” he spat at Tigerstar.

“Make us,” Tallstar invited. “If you can.” Sparkpaw slid back beside her brother at that moment and whispered;

“She’s willing to help. Dawnpaw said that Tigerstar plans on killing one of them soon, in three days' time.” Alderpaw nodded.

“Needlepaw will meet us in two days at sunhigh. We should have plenty of time to figure it out.” 

“Make you?” Tigerstar’s mew brought Alderpaw and Sparkpaw’s attention back to the Gathering. His amber eyes were wide; for a heartbeat he looked almost genuinely hurt. “I came here in peace with a plan to help us all. Tallstar, Firestar, I want you to recognize that this is the right decision and come to me willingly. But don’t delay too long,” he added, a hint of menace in his voice. “StarClan will not wait forever.” Alderpaw heard a hiss and saw Jayfeather spring to his paws.

“I’ve had enough listening to this mouse-dung!” the gray tom yowled. His tail lashed from side to side. “In our time there is no Tigerclan! Know why? Because everyone realized what a mouse-brained idea it was! Riverclan isn’t built for hunting in undergrowth, just like Windclan can’t stand getting wet! Heck,  _ I  _ don’t like getting wet either! There are meant to be four clans in these territories! Not one! Four! No shut your fox-dung mouth and get your head on straight!” With that, Jayfeather sat back down. Firestar was watching his future grandson with shock, but also a bit of pride. Tallstar was nodding his head in agreement, while Leopardstar seemed to be contemplating her decision. Tigerstar, however, looked furious. He opened his mouth in the beginning of a snarl as lightning stabbed down from the sky, a blazing claw of white fire that raked the forest. Thunder crashed overhead, making Alderpaw and Sparkpaw huddle together. Tigerstar casted a furious look at the two other leaders and called for his cats to follow him.

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw ran over to where Firestar jumped down and stuck close.

“I can’t believe this!” the Thunderclan leader meowed, raising his voice above the howling wind. “I didn’t think even Tigerstar would dare to claim power over all the forest.”

“But what can we do about it?” asked Graystripe. “You didn’t get to tell the truth about Tigerstar.”

“It’s not Firestar’s fault that the storm broke,” Sandstorm pointed out, her hackles rising.

“Too late to worry about it,” Firestar told them. “That prey’s killed and eaten now. We have to decide what we do next.”

“What is there to decide?” snarled Sandstorm. The light of battle shone in her green eyes. “We fight, of course—until we’ve driven that piece of crowfood out of the forest for good.”

Firestar nodded. Though he said nothing, he couldn’t help thinking of Bluestar’s prophecy during his dream at the Moonstone.

_ Five will become three, _

Five….he knew there were only four clans in the forest, but what if Bluestar was referring to Bloodclan as well? Would the Twolegplace clan join Tigerclan, making the clans become three? Scourge had mentioned that he was having trouble keeping his clan in check. Would Bloodclan really ally themselves with Tigerstar against Scourge’s orders?

_ By brick, ice shall shatter, _

Firestar had no clue what that meant, but he knew it was important.

_ Light, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal must clear the way, _

Fire...Bluestar said that  _ he _ was Fire. Did that mean that the others mentioned will be named like him? Light...Lightningfur. Air….Airleap.  _ That makes sense. _ Firestar thought as he led his clan away.  _ But who are Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal? _ The question slid to the back of his mind as the last line appeared in his head.

_ Or the forest will rue that day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: We must unite-
> 
> Jayfeather: YOUR OPINION IS INVALID!!!


	14. Scourge, Ruby, and Socks Put The Past Behind Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chap! And it's Scourge, Ruby, and Socks! Not much action, but we'll get there!

Scourge stalked ahead of his littermates, slightly growling. The entire way to the grocery store (As Twolegs call it), he and his siblings had been arguing. Every time Scourge suggested going a little farther before taking a rest, Socks would shoot it down. Or Ruby would insist to keep moving if Scourge sat down to take a break. He flicked his tail irritably. The three cats trotted through an alleyway next to the grocery store, and peaked their heads around the corner. A loud bark made them all jump. Spinning around, the three froze as a huge, muscular dog stepped from the shadows.

“Ummm,” Ruby said. “Surely the dog won’t attack us by the grocery store, in broad daylight, right?” The dog bared its teeth. Socks gulped.

“I think it will.” The three took off running, with the dog chasing after them. They dove under cars, wove around Twolegs (Who shrieked with surprise as they ran by), and pushed themselves to keep running. The three cats leaped up onto a truck and onto a roof. Breathing hard, they looked over the edge and all sighed in relief. The dog’s Twoleg was yowling, while waving its paws in the air. It grabbed the dog by its collar and dragged it away. Scourge’s lip curled.

“What a mouse-brain!” he spat. Socks and Ruby purred in agreement. They all, by silent agreement, sat down and caught their breath. Scourge looked straight ahead. He could see the trees of the forest, but they still had a ways to go. He sighed.

“Okay,” the black tom meowed. “We really need to stop arguing every time one of us opens our mouths. That’ll get us nowhere.” Socks shuffled his paws.

“Yeah,” the green-eyed tom said. “I guess I’m still a bit resentful.” Ruby nodded.

“Me too.” the gray she-cat nudged her youngest brother. “Let’s put the past behind us, and turn over a new leaf.” They all meowed in agreement.

“Well,” Scourge meowed. “The forest is that way,” he gestured with his tail. “Keep going or rest for a bit longer?”

“Keep going.” Socks replied. “We don’t know when Brick will find us, so might as well get as far as we can.” They all stood up and began jumping from one rooftop to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog: *Chases Scourge, Ruby, and Socks*
> 
> Scourge: *Trash-talking the mutt*
> 
> Ruby and Socks: *Ninja Moves*


	15. Needlepaw and Dawnpaw Plan A Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I finished my second 'Fighting Against Time' book today, whoooo!!!!

Needlepaw sat beside Dawnpaw in some bushes. They were by the Thunderclan border, waiting to help bust the half-clan cats out. The bushes on Thunderclan’s side rustled and Alderpaw stepped out, Firestar, Graystripe, Sparkpaw, and a black tom with a white chest and white tipped tail. Alderpaw meowed in greeting.

“This is Ravenpaw,” the red tom meowed, gesturing to the black tom. “He lives on the farm by Highstones.” Needlepaw maved her tail in greeting, while Dawnpaw nodded her head to Ravenpaw. Firestar fixed his gaze on them.

“It’s very brave of you to help us out,” he said. “We appreciate it very much.” Dawnpaw ducked her head, while Needlepaw curled her tail. “Now,” the Thunderclan leader’s meow was brisk. “Which way are they being held?” Needlepaw stood, followed by Dawnpaw.

“This way.” The two apprentices slid into Riverclan territory, followed by the Thunderclan cats. Ravenpaw meowed the Firestar and Graystripe;

“Just like the old times, eh?” Firestar purred while Graystripe nodded in agreement.

“Sneaking around, spying on Tigerstar, helping cats escape,” Graystripe listed off. “Yep, this is definitely like the old times!” The patrol slunk up to where a river was at. Sparkpaw’s nose twitched.

“Yech! What’s that?” she whispered in disgust. Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose.

“Tigerclan’s scent. Weird and revolting isn’t it?” Alderpaw nodded, ears flat. The dark red tom was slighting worried about what would happen if they got caught. He was no use in a fight. But he did know that Dovewing was watching their progress through her powers, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart would come to their aid with a fresh patrol if needed. A few tail-lengths ahead, a tiny stream flowed sluggishly into the main river. The cats turned to follow it through more reeds. The stench grew stronger, and beneath the smell of crowfood he began to pick up the scent of many cats, a mixture of ShadowClan and RiverClan like the patrol. Firestar halted and signaled for the patrol to do the same.

“What is this?” Graystripe whispered. “We’re nowhere near the camp.” Dawnpaw answered.

“It’s Tigerclan’s camp. In the clearing, there’s a pile of bones. Tigerstar calls meetings from it.” More cautiously than ever Firestar crept on again until the reeds began to thin out and he came to the edge of a clearing. Flattening himself against the damp ground he crawled as far forward as he dared and looked out.

At once he had to clamp his teeth hard to keep back a yowl of shock and anger. The stream ran along one side of the clearing, its near-stagnant waters clogged by the remains of fresh-kill carelessly flung there and left to rot. But that was not what had roused Firestar’s fury.

Opposite his hiding place, on the far side of the clearing was a vast hill of bones. They gleamed like stripped branches in the last of the watery daylight, some tiny shrew bones hardly bigger than teeth, others as big as the leg bone of a fox or a badger.  _ Dawnpaw was right, _ he thought.  _ But I didn’t expect to see this. _ Icy trembling seized Firestar’s body. For a heartbeat he thought he was back in his dream at Fourtrees. He remembered the blood that had come oozing out of that hill of bones, and longed to flee in terror. But this was far worse than the dream because Firestar knew that it was happening now, in the real world. Alderpaw gazed at the bone pile, eyes wide. Out of all the cats there, only he and Firestar knew what the Thunderclan leader had seen during his nine lives ceremony.

Jaggedtooth stood in front of a fox-hole, like he was guarding it. Needlepaw curled her lip at the sight of him. Dawnpaw gave a nod, and she and Needlepaw slid from the bushes and padded calmly over to him. The pale gray she-cat began talking.

“Hey! How’s it going? Needlepaw and I were walking by, and I wanted to stop and talk!” Dawnpaw continued chattering. “What’s your favorite prey? Mine’s fish! I love trout, have you ever had trout?” Looking slightly confused, Jaggedtooth slowly shook his head. Dawnpaw gasped. “You must try one! You haven’t lived until you had trout!” she began nudging him to the stream. “There’ll be trout in there, come on!” Jaggedtooth dug his paws into the ground.

“I can’t leave my post.” he growled. Needlepaw rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on! The stream is  _ right there _ . No one will know!” the silver tabby meowed. Jaggedtooth looked thoughtful.

“Alright then.” Dawnpaw kept chattering to keep Jaggedtooth’s attention on her as Needlepaw gestured to the Thunderclan cats to go in. Alderpaw and Ravenpaw remained in the bushes, keeping a close watch on the surrounding area as Firestar and Graystripe held their breath as they crept across the clearing to the fox-hole. Graystripe slid in and hissed a warning to be quiet to Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Stonepaw, and Featherpaw.

“Follow me, but be  _ very _ quiet.” Graystripe led the Tigerclan prisoners out of the fox-hole. Firestar had been staring, unblinking, at Jaggedtooth the entire time. 

When Graystripe appeared, the Thunderclan leader flicked his head to where Alderpaw and Ravnepaw were hiding. Graystripe slid into the bushes, the half-clanners behind him. Firestar backed slowly into the bushes as well, giving a nod of thanks to the two apprentices. Dawnpaw and Needlepaw would distract Jaggedtooth for as long as they could, and in that time, they had to get the half-clanners into Thunderclan territory. They patrol hurried away, extremely tense. There were no Tigerclan patrols, but they didn’t let their guard down.

“There’s the border!” Ravenpaw hissed. “Quick!” Graystripe jumped from one stepping stone to the next, looking back to make sure his kits were doing alright. Featherpaw and Stormpaw hopped along behind him, with Stonefur and Mistyfoot behind them. Graystripe made it across with his kits and Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Alderpaw was carefully leaping from stone to stone with Ravenpaw behind him. Firestar was last, and the Thunderclan leader kept looking over his shoulder, alert for any signs of danger. Alderpaw and Ravenpaw made it across, so Firestar bounded across the final stepping stones into Thunderclan territory.

“This way!” the flame-colored warrior meowed. The patrol ran into the woods, straight to Thunderclan’s camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prison Break Roles:
> 
> Dawnpaw: *Distraction*
> 
> Needlepaw: *Escape artist*
> 
> Alderpaw & Ravenpaw: *Medicine cat/Lookouts*
> 
> Graystripe: *Breaks in*
> 
> Firestar: *Will pounce on the guard if needed*


	16. Jake’s Kits Kick Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I love this chapter! SCOURGE TIME! I think this is the longest Scourge chapter I've written yet! WHOO WHOO!!!

Scourge padded beside Socks and Ruby, for once rather happy. His siblings had helped take off his Bloodclan collar, and he enjoyed the freedom around his neck. They were nearly to the woods, and Scourge felt relieved that they will be there soon.

“So,” Socks meowed. “What’s our brother like?” Scourge flicked his tail.

“Well, his name is Firestar. He is Thunderclan’s leader. He is a dark red tabby with green eyes. His apprentice is named Bramblepaw, and we also have a nephew who lives in Thunderclan. Cloudtail.” Ruby nodded.

“I wonder if-” she was cut off as something ran into her, making her shriek in surprise. Scourge lunged at her attacker and dragged them off, pinning them to the ground. Scourge recognized the attacker.

“Blaze.” Scourge growled. Blaze was a yellow tom with a green collar studded with dog teeth. Sock’s back was arched, hissing at Blaze as the tom struggled in Scourge’s grip. “What’s your purpose here?” the yellow tom glared at him.

“Brick will finish you off! You and your dumb siblings!” Blaze hissed. Scourge dug his claws into Blaze, making the tom yowl.

“Threaten my life, you’ll pay for it.” Scourge hissed softly. “Threaten my siblings? That crosses the line.” Scourge went to bite Blaze’s shoulder when a familiar, and hateful, growl stopped him.

“Well, well, well,” Brick emerged from the shadows. “Now I know what makes you tick Scourge.” Socks and Ruby closed ranks arong Scourge, backs arched, fur spiked, as more Bloodclan members appeared. Scourge saw Ice and Snake behind Brick, and Panic, Shade, Shadow, and Rain were also there.  _ Eight against three. _ Scourge thought.  _ I don’t like those odds. _ The black tom locked gazes with Brick.

“Come back for round two?” Scourge deadpanned. “I feel like ripping the fur off your other side now.” Socks and Ruby looked from Brick’s furless side to Scourge. Socks let out a hiss of laughter.

“Oh, my brother got you  _ good _ !” the black and white tom purred. Ruby was shaking with amusement as well. Blaze began struggleling in Scorge’s grasp, so the black tom, with out breaking eye contact with Brick, slammed his paw against the tom’s head, knocking Blaze out cold. Scourge lept neatly off Blaze and gave Brick a smug look.

“Should I do you in next?” Scourge hissed, ice blue eyes flashing. Brick huffed.

“Actually,  _ you _ will be the first to die. Then those two,” Brick flicked his tail Socks and Ruby. “As for the forest cats...well the moor Clan will be dealt a shocking blow soon enough.” Scourge’s eyes narrowed.  _ Moor Clan? That’s Windclan, Firestar has some good friend there...I need to get to Thunderclan, and fast. What to do, what to do….? _ Scourge’s eyes flicked around. He spotted Panic glancing nervously around. The gray she-cat with white splotches has always been quite nervous. It had annoyed Scourge a few times, but now it might prove to be useful.  _ If I could just have a distraction happen… _ a flash of movement caught his eye. A brown tabby she-cat was pearing from the roof above Brick. Scourge reconized her.  _ Princess! _ His half-sister gestured for him to be quiet, and slunk away.  _ Okay, Princess obviously has a plan. But I need to keep Brick distracted. _

“Moor clan? I think you mean Windclan.” Scourge meowed haughty. “Honestly, when you go around announcing your opponents, at least call them by the correct name!” Ruby gave him a confused look. He expression said;  _ What are you doing? _ He twitched his ear, telling her to be quiet. Brick snorted.

“Why should I care? Tigerstar will make sure the attack hits them hard, and he’s hoping it’ll draw Thunderclan in so he can get rid of that flame-colored cat. What’s his name again?” Brick tilted his head. “Right! Fireheart.” Scourge snorted this time.

“Nope. I do believe you’re talking about Firestar, leader of Thunderclan….and my half-brother.” Brick’s mouth opened slightly in shock. The orange tom seemed to now relized why Scourge had refused to align with Tigerstar. Brick let out a laugh. “You chose to side with your kin rather than Bloodclan?” Brick licked his mouth. “Well, this ought to get on your nerves then. Tigerstar has claimed that  _ he _ will be the one to take Firestar’s life. He’ll pin him down, and slowly draw the life out of him.” Scourge felt his blood boil at Brick’s words. Socks and Ruby were also glaring murderously at the new Bloodclan leader. Ruby stepped forward, hissing;

“Mess with one of us. You mess with  _ all of us _ !” at that moment, a cry, a  _ battle cry _ , rang out. A ginger and dark brown cat dropped from the rooftops, straight onto Brick. The tom yowled as the she-cat expertly began battering him. Scourge reconized her.  _ Luna? _ It was. A dark brown tom was battling Snake and Ice all by himself.  _ Tommy! _ A light ginger tom was trading blows with Rain, while Princess took on Shade.  _ Filou!  _ Shadow was getting beated up by Socks and Ruby. Panic had began running, only to be stopped by a familiar dark red tom.  _ Firestar! _ The Thunderclan leader furiously beated back to she-cat, and Panic, true to her name, turned and ran. Blaze was still on the ground, unconscious, so Scourge hurled himself into battle beside Luna. Brick screeched as Luna ripped her claws down his side, and Scourge timed his blows across the orange tom’s face with accuracy. Firestar had launched himself beside Princess in driving Shade off, and Tommy flew pass them in hot pursuit of Snake. Ice had fled moments before. Rain had Filou pinned down, so Scourge, sending one last blow had Brick’s head, lept ontop of the blue-gray tom and dragged him off the kittypet. Scourge bit down, hard, on Rain’s shoulder, making the tom screech. Scourge jumped off him as Rain dashed away. Now, it was just Shadow and Brick left. Shadow had bleeding heavily from the wound Socks and Ruby had left on him, and made a wise decision. The black tom ran off, stumbling from his wounds. Brick let out a roar and flung Luna off him. He made eye contact with Scourge, then Firestar. The orange tom hissed at the Thunderclan leader.

“This time, you forest cats win. But next time? You’ll barley survive!” With that last parting message, Brick turned and ran. The kits of Jake all stood in the alley, breathing heavily. Socks and Ruby looked smug at their victory of Shadow, while Princess was checking Filou over. Tommy stretched, wincing slightly at his wounds. Luna was the most battered up, since she took on Brick.

“Everyone alright? No serious injuries?” Firestar called. Princess and Filou shook their heads. Socks and Ruby meowed about being alright. Tommy gestured to his shoulder.

“Ice got me good, but I got him even better.” Luna plopped down beside him.

“I’m fine too.” she wheezed. “Just a bit winded from when Brick threw me. And he also got me along my side.” Firestar nodded.

“Let’s get to camp. Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, and Alderpaw can fix you up.” Firestar turned to Scourge. “Princess saw you three were trapped, and ran to get help. Lightningfur,” he gestured to Luna. “Airleap,” Tommy now. “And myself were on border patrol. Filou joined us on our way here.” Scourge shook himself.

“Glad you came when you did.” he meowed. “Eight to three are not odds that I like.” the black tom frowned. “I’ve got news though. As you can see, Brick is now Bloodclan’s leader, and will ally with Tigerstar.” Firestar’s eyes narrowed as Scourge’s voice because darker. “Also, Brick let slip that Tigerstar will be attacking Windclan soon. Possibly hoping to draw you into the fight, and finish you off.” Luna,  _ Lightningfur _ Scourge corrected himself, hissed.

“Like to see him try!” Firestar’s eyes were thoughtful.

“I’ll need to discuss this with Whitestorm, right now, we need to get to camp. Don’t want to stay here longer than necessary.” Scourge nodded in agreement. The kits of Jake all headed toward the border, Princess, Filou, Socks, and Ruby, a little nervous. Scourge matched his pace with Lightningfur and Airleap.

“So, forest name now?” he asked. They nodded.

“We joined Thunderclan a little while ago. Before we dealt with the dog pack.” Lightningfur meowed. She purred. “I showed my worth by beating up this mouse-brain called Darkstripe. Hate that tom. He was exiled for trying to murder a kit, and spilling Thunderclan secrets to Shadowclan.” Scourge huffed.

“The murder of kits are a grave crime.” he meowed. “He’s gonna get what he deserves!” Airleap nodded.

“Too right!” The kits of Jake all stepped across the border, entering Thunderclan territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodclan: Surrender!
> 
> Scourge: *Trash-talks*
> 
> Socks and Ruby: *Stalks around, hissing at any who come to close*
> 
> Princess: MUST. BRING. HELP!
> 
> Firestar, Lightningfur, Airleap, and Filou: *Drops from the sky* ATTAAAACK!!!


	17. Needlepaw Delivers A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Gorsepaw in this one! WE ARE CLOSE TO SAVING HIS LIFE! GORSEPAW MUST SURVIVE!

Gorsepaw sat in Windclan’s camp, waiting for Onewhisker. He and his mentor/uncle were going on border patrol, to keep an eye out for those Tigerclan warriors. Tallstar had made it clear he didn’t accept a change of clans, and was determined to protect Windclan from any threats. Gorsepaw shivered. He knew Windclan had been attacked before by Shadowclan, then by Shadowclan and Riverclan. Having two clans on the same side  _ all the time _ was a little nerve-wracking. If Tigerclan decided to attack them, Windclan would be overwhelmed.

“Gorsepaw!” Onewhisker’s meow snapped the apprentice back to reality. The ginger and white tom sprang up and dashed over to Onewhisker, who greeted him with a purr. Gorsepaw’s mother, Morningflower, was Onewhisker’s sister, as well as Ashfoot, Deadfoot’s mate. The Windclan deputy was waiting at the entrance with Tornear. The four cats left the camp.

Gorsepaw trotted beside Onewhisker, a rabbit hanging in his jaws. He had to run fast to catch that one, but he was proud that he had succeeded. The patrol came along the border with Riverclan, and Gorsepaw could see the narrow strip of land that separated Windclan from Thunderclan. Tornear tasted the air, and nodded.

“Riverclan, or I guess  _ Tigerclan _ scent, is where it’s supposed to be.” He then frowned. “Wait, there’s a scent...over here.” Tornear led the patrol, following the scent. “Shadowclan, a she-cat.” Deadfoot sniffed the air.

“You’re right. What is she doing here?” a head popped out from the heather.

“Don’t attack!” she meowed. “I need to talk with you!” Gorsepaw recognized her.

“Needlepaw?” he meowed, dropping his rabbit. The silver tabby nodded.

“I just came from Thunderclan. I have news Tallstar may want to know.” Deadfoot narrowed his gaze at her.

“And why should we listen to you?” he growled. Needlepaw rolled her eyes.

“Well, for one, I helped Thunderclan rescue the half-clan cats from Tigerclan. Stonefur would have  _ died _ if we hadn’t gotten them out in time.” She shook her head. “Okay, you just need to trust me. I  _ promise _ I’m not with Tigerstar. I  _ hate _ that pile of fox-dung!” Deadfoot studied her.

“Alright. We’ll bring you to camp.” He led the patrol back to camp.

Gorsepaw sat with his tail curled around his paws, listening to Needlepaw.

“Tigerclan will be attacking your camp at dawn. If you don’t believe me, then you can ask Thunderclan. They got wind of it from a clan that lives in Twolegplace.” Tallstar’s tail twitched.

“I don’t see why you would lie about an attack…”he muttered thoughtfully. “And since you have been helping Thunderclan, I don’t see why you wouldn't help us.” Tallstar’s amber eyes met hers. “I’ll take your word for it. Windclan will be on guard tonight. If we need help, I’ll send word to Thunderclan.” Needlepaw nodded.

“Firestar will have a patrol ready, just in case.” she meowed. Tallstar nodded to Deadfoot.

“Take her back to the border, don’t be seen.” The deputy nodded, gave his mate a lick, and led his patrol out. Gorsepaw stayed in camp, thinking.  _ I know Tallstar said we’ll manage, but I think we may need Thunderclan’s help. Thank Starclan they’ll send help if needed! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorsepaw: *On patrol*
> 
> Needlepaw: *Pops up* BOO!


	18. Needlepaw Blows Her Cover (And She and Sparkpaw Joke Around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BATTLE TIME!!!!!!!!!!! WHO'S READY?????!!!!!????

Firestar paced the clearing, tail lashing. It was a little before dawn, and the flame-colored tom was anxious. Scourge sat a little ways away, watching his brother pace a hole into the ground. Socks and Ruby were asleep by the medicine den, while Lightningfur and Airleap were snoozing in the warriors den with the rest of the warriors. Princess and Filou had gone back to Twolegplace. His conversation with his littermates drifted into Firestar’s mind.

_ “Firestar.” Princess mew caught his attention. _

_ “Yes, Princess?” he replied. _

_ “Filou and I will be going now, but we wanted to tell you that we want to help. With Windclan.” Princess clarified. Firestar blinked. _

_ “You sure?” he asked. “Tigerclan isn’t like Bloodclan, where they just swung their paws around wildly. They’ll have complete combat training, and can cause some serious wounds.” Firestar didn’t want to scare his sister, but he had to let her know just how this battle could go. Princess gazed steadily at him. _

_ “I know.” she whispered softly. “I’ve known since I first saw the scar on your flank. I’ve known since Cloudtail visited, one of his ears ripped. I’ve always known.” she pressed her muzzle against his. “But I’m sticking with you.” she hesitated. “If the clan won’t mind, do you think Filou and I could join?” Firestar’s ears pricked. “It’s getting quite lonely in Twolegplace, and Oliver, my mate, he’s not doing so good.” he mew trailed off sadly. “My other kits are perfectly happy living in Twolegplace, but Filou and I, well, we think we might be happier in the forest, with the rest of our siblings.” her gaze drifted to Scourge, Socks, and Ruby, who were chatting with Graystripe and Sandstorm. “All of our siblings.” Firestar gave her ear a quick lick. “I would love to have both of you join.” he tilted his head. “I think if you prove yourself in this battle, you’ll have very little protest against you joining.” he called Mousefur over. “Mousefur, could you take Princess and Filou out for a little battle training? Help them fine tune their skills.” The dusky brown she-cat looked surprised, but nodded. Princess called Filou and they followed Mousefur out of camp. _

Firestar paused and looked up at the sky, the stars shining brightly. Scourge got up and sat beside him.

“Nervous?” he asked. Firestar flicked his ear.

“Yes.” he meowed. “Just wondering about how this battle will turn out.” Cinderheart had confirmed that at least three Windclan cats had died in their time. She didn’t say who, but Firestar got the gist. Scourge slowly nodded.

“Try thinking about something else. Like, Princess and Filou’s names.” Firestar took his advice. Princess was a calming presence, and rather bubbly. She was also rather sweet, and gentle most of the time.

“What about Creekflower for Princess?” Firestar asked. Scourge nodded.

“That name suits her. She’s bubbly like a creek, and gentle like a flower.” Scourge then snickered. “But like a rose, she has her thorns.” Firestar let out a mrrr of laughter at that.

“I’m having a bit of trouble figuring out Filou’s.” the dark red tom meowed. “Any ideas?” Scourge drew his paw over his ears thoughtfully.

“Well, his pelt kind of reminds me of a Twoleg metal called copper. You could use that.” Firestar blinked at the word ‘metal’. He mentally shook his head.  _ Think about that later _ . He thought.

“How about Copperleaf then?” Firestar meowed after a bit of thinking. Scourge flicked his tail.

“Good.” he meowed. The black tom stood and stretched, looking up at the rising sun. “Well, the attack will be happening soon. I’ll wake Socks and Ruby.” Scourge lightly stepped across the clearing toward his littermates. The members of the patrol emerged from the warriors' den, waiting in tense silence.

A loud wailing cut through the silence. The cats in the clearing stared at the entrance from the gorse tunnel. Firestar caught the tang of blood on the air, and unfamiliar cat scent.  _ Windclan. _ A mottled brown tom rushed into the clearing.

“Mudclaw!” Firestar meowed. “It’s time?” the Windclan warrior nodded, gasping for air. He must have run all the way from his camp to Thunderclan’s. Firestar swept his tail and Thunderclan followed Mudclaw out of camp.

Firestar leaped up the slope leading into WindClan territory from Fourtrees. Behind him streamed a patrol of his warriors: Graystripe, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Swiftshade, Scourge, Ruby, Socks, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dustpelt, along with the apprentices, Ashpaw and Sparkpaw. Princess and Filou had been waiting for them at the border, and they had taken off their collars and joined the patrol. His paws skimmed the springy moorland turf as his legs drove him toward the WindClan camp. A cold wind flattened his fur, carrying the distant scent of ShadowClan. Although Firestar knew he was still too far away, he imagined he could hear the screeches of battle as Tigerstar’s warriors fell on WindClan. Mudclaw led them to the dip that held Windclan’s camp, and the screeching of battle met their ears. Firestar plunged down the slope, Thunderclan diving down after him. Firestar let out a battle cry and they flew into the fray. Graystripe and Brackenfur faced off with Russetfur, while Sandstorm battled with Blackclaw. Cloudtail and Swiftshade were taking on Leopardstar, as Lionblaze and Cinderheart dashed around the clearing, jumping any Tigerclan cat that came to close. The golden tom was a powerful opponent, and any enemy warrior that faced him was easily batted away. Scourge, Ruby, and Socks had lept at Blackfoot and Boulder, the latter letting out a screech of surprise and recognition at the sight of Scourge. Princess and Filou dove and ducked around Heavystep. Firestar’s eyes found Tigerstar. The huge dark tabby was in the center of the clearing, grappling with a familiar light brown tabby.  _ Onewhisker! _ Onewhisker was furiously hanging on to Tigerstar, and he looked like he was protecting someone...a bundle of fur was lying behind Onewhisker. Gorsepaw. Firestar let out a challenging screech and hurled himself at the Shadowclan leader. Tigerstar released his grip on Onewhisker and snarled as he came face-to-face with Firestar.

“Just like you to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, kittypet!” Tigerstar hissed as he swiped at the Thunderclan leader. Firestar didn’t reply, but he dove quickly beneath Tigerstar’s paws, knocking him off-balance, and scored his claws down his side. Tigerstar yowled in fury and lunged at Firestar, pinning the red tom to the ground. Onewhisker had grabbed Gorsepaw and dragged him to safety, which was a relief to Firestar, but he began to panic as he wasn’t able to wriggle free. Tigerstar had his claws at the flame-colored warrior’s throat, and was obviously relishing the moment.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this!” Tigerstar growled. “The chance to rip you apart, piece by piece, until there’s nothing left!” Tigerstar had thrusted his face into Firestar’s, which made the red tom hiss and swipe at Tigerstar. As Tigerstar leaned back, a battle cry went out, and a small, black cat landed on top of Tigerstar.  _ Scourge! _ The black tom hissed, ice blue eyes gleaming, as he dug his claws into the Shadowclan leader. Tigerstar roared and rolled off Firestar, letting the red tom scramble to his paws. Tigerclan was slowly being beaten back. Firestar spotted Tallstar facing off with Leopardstar. The Windclan leader dove around her, like a whirlwind of black and white fur. The spotted tabby was swiping her paws around, trying to catch him, but Tallstar was too fast. He made a quick turn, leaped on her, and sent her sprawling across the camp. Leopardstar climbed to her paws and called out a retreat. The Riverclan warriors all raced for the entrance, leaving Shadowclan by themselves. Scourge and Tigerstar were battling fiercely, both aiming to kill. Firestar jumped on Tigerstar’s back and bit down on the powerful warrior’s shoulder, giving Scourge an opening to rake his claws across Tigerstar’s neck. The wound was on the side of the Shadowclan leader’s neck, by his shoulder. Tigerstar screeched, flung Firestar off of him, and threw Scourge across the clearing. Tigerstar panted from his wound, but he turned back to the Thunderclan leader, who was slightly dazed. Growling in victory, Tigerstar lunged forward, aiming for Firestar’s throat. A blur of silver intercepted him, and pushed him away from the red tom. Fuming from the shove, Tigerstar spun and raised a paw to slash at the one who interfered with his kill, and froze in shock. Needlepaw faced him, back arched, fur fluffed up, and ready to take him on.

Needlepaw was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Why did she think she could take on Tigerstar? She didn’t know the answer to that question. All she knew was that she saw the Shadowclan leader go for Firestar, and she knew she had to stop him. So, Needlepaw being Needlepaw, thought;  _ Hey, I’ll just intercept him! That’s a great idea! _ Nope, not a great idea. That sentence was running through her head as she faced Tigerstar, a massive dark tabby with huge front claws.  _ Yep, I’m crazy _ . Needlepaw confirmed. Firestar had managed to regain his footing, and was leaning on Graystripe to stop himself from swaying. Tigerstar growled, fury burning in his amber eyes.

“You dare turn traitor?!” he yowled. Needlepaw barely stopped herself from flinching.

“Actually,” she meowed. “I’m not a traitor. I’ve been on the right side the entire time. The side that will kick you butt!” Needlepaw didn’t know how she had all that bravo left, but she used it to hide just how terrified she was. Tigerstar took a step toward her, growling, as Blackfoot staggered over to him. The Shadowclan deputy whispered something, making Tigerstar look furious at whatever he said, but the Shadowclan leader jerked his head in agreement.

“Shadowclan, let’s go!” Tigerstar turned to Tallstar and Firestar, who were standing side-by-side. “I grow tired of waiting for your answer. Meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow, at sunhigh, to give your answer.” he flicked his tail and Shadowclan filed out after him. Needlepaw plopped down on the ground, exhausted.

“Needlepaw! You mouse-brain!” Sparkpaw ran across the clearing, fur fluffed up, eyes wide. “What were you thinking, taking on Tigerstar?” Needlepaw shrugged.

“Dunno. He was going for Firestar and I decided to jump at him.” Sparkpaw’s fur flattened.

“Thanks for saving his life.” the orange tabby meowed. “Alderpaw and I have gotten close to him, and, well, if he had died, even just losing one life, I don’t know what I would do.” The two she-cats met each other’s gazes before Needlepaw touched noses with Sparkpaw.

“Your welcome.” she meowed. Sparkpaw then twitched her whiskers.

“Also, if Firestar had died, you wouldn’t know me, awesomeness incarnated.” Needlepaw and Sparkpaw burst into mews of laughter.

“Hey.” a tired, but welcomed voice said. It was Gorsepaw. He limped over to the she-cats and plopped down. “How’s it going?” The three apprentices stuck by each other, helping run herbs to other cats, and bring fresh-kill to the wounded. They were especially happy because no one had died. Runningbrook had a cut foreleg, but she would live. Deadfoot had emerged from the fight with only some scratches, and of course Gorsepaw was right next to them, happy as a thrush who got the worm. Sparkpaw gazed up at the clear blue sky.  _ Whatever happens tomorrow, _ she thought.  _ I will always remember this day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: Move aside, peasant!
> 
> Onewhisker: OVER MY DEAD BODY!
> 
> Tigerstar: That can be arranged.
> 
> Firestar: *Crashes into Tigerstar*
> 
> Tigerstar: *Tunnel Vision* DIE KITTY DIE!
> 
> Scourge: OVER MY DEAD BODY!
> 
> Tigerstar: *Goes to kill Firestar a second time*
> 
> Needlepaw: OVER MY DEAD BODY!


	19. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw Ignore Their Dad Like Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...AND HERE'S CHAPTER 19!

“...do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?” Firestar meowed. He stood in front of the Highrock, facing Princess and Filou. Thunderclan had been impressed at how well they had fought in the battle, and many were happy to give them warrior names.

“I do.” they said. Cloudtail was vibrating with happiness at the thought of his mother joining Thunderclan. Brightheart pressed up against him, purring. Swiftshade was lying beside them.

“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. From this day forth,” he turned to Princess. “You will be known as Creekflower. Starclan honors your kindness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Firestar rested his muzzle on his sister’s head, and the newly named Creekflower licked his shoulder. Firestar then turned to Filou.

“Filou, from this day forward, you will be known as Copperleaf. Starclan honors your vigor and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Firestar rested his muzzle on his brother’s head, and Copperleaf licked his shoulder.

“Creekflower! Copperleaf!” Thunderclan chanted the new warrior’s names. Cloudtail darted over to his mother and pressed his muzzle to hers, purring loudly. Scourge, Ruby, and Socks didn’t yet want to change their names, but they too were congratulating their sibling’s on their names. Sandstorm pressed up against Firestar, and he blinked at her as she gave his ear a lick. Yes, today was the day they confront Tigerstar, but they didn’t have to focus on the dreary parts of the day.

A stiff breeze was blowing as Firestar led his warriors up the slope to Fourtrees, rippling the grass and carrying the scent of many cats. Each gust brought a sting of rain from the gray clouds that pushed each other across the sky. At the top of the slope, Firestar paused, crouching in the shelter of the bushes to look down into the clearing. Almost at once Cloudtail appeared at his side.

“Why are we standing about?” he demanded. “Let’s get on with it.”

“Not until I know what’s going on,” Firestar told him. “For all we know, we could be walking into an ambush.” Facing his warriors, he raised his voice so that they could all hear him. “You all know why we’re here,” he began. “Tigerstar wants us to join his Clan, and he won’t take no for an answer. I’d like to believe we can get out of this without a fight, but I can’t be sure.”

As he finished speaking, Cloudtail flicked Firestar on the shoulder with his tail and then pointed to the other side of the hollow. Turning, Firestar saw Tallstar approaching from WindClan territory, followed by his warriors.

“Good, WindClan is here,” he mewed. “Let’s go and meet them.”

Firestar led the way along the lip of the hollow until he came face-to-face with the long-tailed black-and-white tom. The WindClan leader dipped his head in greeting. 

“Well met, Firestar. This is a black day for the forest.”

“It is indeed,” Firestar agreed. “But our Clans will stand for what is right by the warrior code, whatever happens.” At Tallstar’s side was Deadfoot, behind them was Ashfoot, Mudclaw, Onewhisker, Morningflower, and Gorsepaw. The rest of Windclan was after them. Behind Firestar was Whitestorm, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Bramblepaw with his sister Tawnypaw. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw were with the rest of Thunderclan, while Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, and Alderpaw had bundles of herbs. The three medicine cats joined Barkface, Windclan’s medicine cat. Firestar took a deep breath and meowed;

“Let’s go.” Tallstar dipped his head. 

“Lead on, Firestar.”

Startled at being given such an honor by the older and more experienced leader, Firestar waved his tail to signal to the two united Clans—LionClan, he thought with a rush of pride.

He stalked down the slope through the bushes, all his senses alert for attack. But he heard nothing except for the rustle of his own warriors following him. The scent of TigerClan was still some way off.

As Firestar led his cats into the clearing beneath the great oaks, the bushes on the opposite side parted and Tigerstar stepped out to face him. Blackfoot, Darkstripe, and Leopardstar flanked him like vengeful shadows. The massive tabby’s eyes gleamed as he spotted Firestar, and the young ThunderClan leader realized that this war was personal for him too. Tigerstar wanted nothing more than to sink his claws and teeth into Firestar’s pelt and rip him to pieces, just like he nearly did during the attack on Windclan.

“Greetings, Tigerstar,” the Thunderclan leader meowed coolly. “You came, then. Not still looking for those prisoners you lost from RiverClan territory?” The mentioned cats stood beside Graystripe and Sandstorm, along with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.

Tigerstar let out a snarl. 

“You’ll regret that day’s work, Firestar.”

“Try and make me,” Firestar retorted. Sparkpaw and Needlepaw quietly meowed in laughter at Firestar’s comeback. The TigerClan leader did not reply, but waited as more of his followers appeared through the bushes. They were a formidable group, Firestar realized, though some of them bore wounds and claw marks from the raid on WindClan the previous day. His heart began to thump painfully as he realized that the battle he had feared for so long might be unleashed any moment. Tigerstar took a pace forward, his head raised challengingly. 

“Have you thought about my offer? I’m giving you the choice: Join with me now and accept my leadership, or be destroyed.”

Firestar exchanged a single glance with Tallstar. There was no need for words. The future cats had said so themselves; there were four clans. Not one. Firestar spoke for them both. 

“We reject your offer. The forest was never meant to be ruled by one Clan, especially not one led by a dishonorable murderer.” Thunderclan growled in agreement, while Windclan looked slightly confused. Cinderheart realized that when Firestar called Tigerstar a murderer the first time round, the Shadowclan leader had killed Gorsepaw, so Windclan didn’t question his accusation. But this time, Gorsepaw survived.

“But it will be.” Tigerstar’s voice was soft; he didn’t defend himself against Firestar’s accusation. “With you or without you, Firestar, it will be. By sunset today, the time of four Clans will be over.” Jayfeather growled.  _ Do I need to rant again? _ He thought.

“The answer is still no,” Firestar meowed. “ThunderClan will never submit.”

“Nor will WindClan,” added Tallstar.

“Then your courage is matched only by your stupidity,” growled Tigerstar. He paused, his gaze raking the warriors of WindClan and ThunderClan. The Shadowclan leader’s gaze landed on Scourge, who tilted his head and gave him an amused look as Tigerstar recognized him. The dark tabby then met the eyes of his kits. Bramblepaw tensed slightly and Tawnypaw’s tail twitched uncomfortably.

“Bramblepaw. Tawnypaw.” Tigerstar rumbled. “My kits. I think it’s time you join me.” Bramblepaw squarely met his father’s amber eyes - so like his own - and meowed;

“No.” Tigerstar blinked.

“What did you say?” there was an incredulous tone in the massive warrior’s voice.

“I said no.” Bramblepaw said forcibly. Tawnypaw then spoke;

“Why would we join  _ you _ ?” she meowed. “Especially after everything you’ve done?”

“I’ll rather die!” Bramblepaw yowled, Tawnypaw nodded in agreement. A murmur of approval broke out among the ThunderClan cats. Tigerstar’s amber eyes smoldered with rage. 

“Are you sure?” he hissed. “I won’t make the offer twice. Join me now, or you will die.”

“Then at least we’ll go to StarClan as loyal ThunderClan cats,” Bramblepaw retorted, his head high. Firestar felt pride thrilling through him from nose to tail-tip. There could be no greater challenge to Tigerstar’s power than for his own kits to reject him in favor of the Clan his father despised.

“Fools!” Tigerstar spat. “Stay, then, and die with these other fools.”

Firestar braced himself as he waited for his enemy to launch the attack, convinced that battle was upon them. Instead, Blackfoot raised his tail in a signal. The bushes on the opposite slope rustled, and Firestar’s eyes widened in shock as more cats emerged into the clearing. He had never seen any of them before. They were skinny, their fur ragged, but he sensed strength in their wiry limbs. The stench of crowfood and the Thunderpath rolled off them. These were no forest cats. Scourge hissed in fury as he recognized them, and Firestar realized who they were as well.

“Well?” Tigerstar demanded silkily, his head turned slightly, showing the scar from Scourge’s blow on his shoulder. “Are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: Join me.
> 
> Bramblepaw: How 'bout,......NO.
> 
> Tigerstar: What?
> 
> Tawnypaw: U deaf? We say NO. Say it with me now. N. O. N O spells NO.


	20. Scourge Pokes Fun At Brick And Tigerstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20! We're getting close to finishing!

Dismay kept Firestar’s paws rooted to the ground as he watched the newcomers approach. He knew who they were. Bloodclan. Firestar had been hoping that the Twolegplace clan wouldn’t really align themselves with Tigerstar, but that hope was now killed. Firestar remained silent until all the Bloodclan cats had moved into the clearing and gathered around TigerClan. A huge orange tom with one side deprived of fur and an ear completely ripped off stalked up to Tigerstar’s side. Firestar heard Scourge growl, and Ruby whispered for him to calm down. Firestar felt his blood boil at the sight of Brick. First, Brick had arranged the fight that had killed Nutmeg, then he had tried to kill Scourge twice, and Ruby and Socks. Now, the tom was backing Tigerstar. Tallstar spoke after seeing Thunderclan’s reaction to Bloodclan.

“Tigerstar, would you like to introduce us to your new...friends.” Tallstar’s voice went sour at ‘friends’, like he knew they really weren’t.

“This is BloodClan,” Tigerstar announced. “They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn’t have the sense to agree on your own.” A hiss of outrage rippled through ThunderClan and WindClan. Scourge snorted.  _ I knew it! Tigerstar just wanted to use Bloodclan. But did they listen to me? NO! _

“You see, Firestar?” Tigerstar’s voice was exultant. “I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together.”

Firestar stared at his enemy in alarm. There was no possibility of reasoning with Tigerstar now. His hunger for power had twisted him so that in his mind his own huge figure dominated everything, blotting out even the light of StarClan. Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw stared at the Shadowclan leader, eyes wide. They knew Tigerstar had laid claim over the forest before, but to actually see it in action? It was scary.

“No, Tigerstar,” Firestar answered quietly. “If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful.”

“You mouse-brained fool!” Tigerstar spat. “I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And when your Clan mates are dying around you, they will blame you with their last breath.” Some Thunderclan cats hissed in protest, the futures among them. They would  _ never _ blame Firestar for choosing the correct path, no matter how hard it was. That was what made the flame-colored warrior a great leader. He chose what was right, not what was easy. Sometimes those choices made him unpopular with the other clans, even sparking arguments within his own, but Firestar had pressed through it and stuck to his morals. In the end, on his final life, he had chosen to take on Tigerstar one final time. Jayfeather knew that if Firestar had stayed out of that fight, the leader would have survived the Great Battle. But Firestar would  _ never _ allow Tigerstar to continue to threaten the clans, and had willingly battled his old foe to the death.

Tigerstar swung his head around and growled out;

“Bloodclan, attack!” Before anyone moved, however, Scourge screeched;

“HOLD IT!” Bloodclan froze, still kind of used to Scourge giving the orders. The black tom stalked up to Firestar and Tallstar’s side and proceeded to glare at Brick. “I’m going to say this one final time.” the ex-rouge meowed. “Tigerstar won’t follow through with his promises. He won’t care who he has to hurt to get what he wants!” Brick snorted.

“Like I’m going to believe that! What proof do you have anyway?” Scourge and Firestar exchanged quick glances. Firestar took a few paces forward.

“Cats of all Clans,” Firestar began, “and especially cats of BloodClan, you have no need to believe or disbelieve me. Tigerstar’s crimes speak for themselves. When he was still a warrior of ThunderClan, he murdered our deputy, Redtail, hoping to be made deputy himself. First Lionheart was chosen as deputy, but when that noble warrior died in a fight with ShadowClan, Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last.” A grim silence gripped Fourtrees, only broken by Tigerstar’s quiet hiss;

“Mew away little kittypet, it won’t change a thing.” Scourge threw a hateful look at the massive tom. Firestar ignored the glare battle happening behind him. “Being deputy wasn’t enough,” he went on. “Tigerstar wanted to be leader of the Clan. He set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath, but my own apprentice strayed into it instead. That’s how Cinderpelt came by her crippled leg.” A shocked murmur swept through the clearing. “Then Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail, the former leader of ShadowClan, who was ThunderClan’s prisoner,” Firestar told the listening cats. “He brought a pack of rogues into ThunderClan camp, and tried to murder Bluestar with his own claws. I stopped him, and when ThunderClan had beaten off the attack we drove him into exile. As a rogue, he slaughtered yet another of our warriors, Runningwind. Then before we knew what he was up to, he had made himself leader of ShadowClan.” Firestar paused and looked around him. Tallstar was staring in shock at Firestar’s words, while Leopardstar looked horrified. He steadied himself, wanting to be sure they heard the last, most dreadful part of his story.

“But Tigerstar still wanted revenge on ThunderClan. Three moons ago, a pack of dogs got loose in the forest. Tigerstar caught prey for them, then laid a trail of dead rabbits between the dogs’ lair and the ThunderClan camp to lead them to us. The cats from the future let us know before the trail was laid, so we were able to come up with a plan to get rid of the pack. I was the last cat on the trail to take the pack to the gorge, hoping to drown them when they went over the edge. But Tigerstar held me down so the pack could catch up to me. If it weren’t for Bluestar sacrificing her life to save me and all her clan, the pack would have torn us to pieces.”

“Good riddance,” Tigerstar growled. Silence greeted Firestar as his story came to an end. The eyes of every cat were fixed on him, stunned with shock. The dark red tom turned to Brick, green eyes flaring up as they made eye contact.

“This is Tigerstar’s history,” he meowed, voice tight. “It all shows one thing—that he’ll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don’t believe him. He won’t give up one paw print, not to you or any cat.” Brick sneered.

“I don’t care what you’re saying. Bloodclan is here to stay. And if Tigerstar doesn’t follow through with his promise...then I’ll deal with him.” That was the wrong thing to say.

“ _ Deal _ with me?” Tigerstar hissed. “Are you implying that I can be beaten... _ easily _ ?” Every cat in Fourtrees froze as the two huge toms locked gazes.

“You were beaten by Scourge,” Brick growled. “And I nearly killed him.” Scourge let out a long string of laughter.

“You nearly killed me?” Scourge huffed, catching his breath. “Need I need to remind you that you had Snake and Ice pin me before making the death blow? And you didn’t manage it.” Scourge’s ice blue eyes flicked to Tigerstar. “And as for you...that scar I gave you? Yeah, you’ll always remember  _ me _ . You’ll never forget  _ me _ !” Scourge’s words made Tigerstar blink. That’s what he had, roughly, said to a kittypet kit when he was an apprentice. A kit that was small, black, had ice blue eyes, and one white paw. No. Way. Scourge snorted.

“Recognize me now, huh?” he meowed. “Yeah, don’t worry. I never forgot you. I knew immediately who you were when you came to Bloodclan, asking for an alliance. Then, I found out that you had it out for my brother.” Scourge flicked his tail to Firestar. Tigerstar’s jaw dropped slightly. “Yeah,” Scourge continued. “Bad move to threaten my kin. But, do please continue your argument with Brick. It’s hilarious watching you two act like the alpha male.” With that Scourge sat down. Brick gapped at his old leader, while Tigerstar was standing stock still. Tallstar’s amber eyes flicked between Firestar and Scourge, and seemed to be making a promise to himself. Cloudtail looked like he was repressing a strong urge to laugh, his whiskers were twitching and his blue eyes shown with mirth. Tigerstar then pushed his past incident with Scourge out of his head and turned back to Brick.

“Before we were...interrupted...I do believe we were talking?” Tigerstar’s voice was soft, with a hint of a threat. Brick sneered.

“Yes. This forest will be Bloodclan’s from now on.” Tigerstar bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws.

“No.” he growled. “It’s mine.” with that, Tigerstar lunged forward towards Brick. Watching with horror, Firestar expected to see the orange tom to be torn apart. He knew from bitter experience the strength in Tigerstar’s muscles. But Brick whipped to one side, avoiding Tigerstar as he landed. When the massive tabby turned to face him, Brick lashed out with his front paws. The pale leaf-bare sun glinted unnaturally on the tips of each talon. Firestar felt his blood run cold. Brick’s claws were reinforced with long, sharpened dogs’ teeth, like Scourge’s had been before he had removed them. One blow to his shoulder unbalanced Tigerstar. He fell on his side, exposing his belly, and Brick’s vicious claws sank into his throat. Blood welled out as the Bloodclan leader ripped him down to the center of his stomach with a single slash. A desperate scream of fury erupted from Tigerstar, then broke off with a ghastly choking sound. His body convulsed, limbs jerking and tail flailing. For a heartbeat a stillness settled over him, and Firestar knew he was falling into the trance of a leader who loses a life, to wake after a little while restored to strength and with the rest of his lives intact.

But not even StarClan could heal this terrible wound. Brick stood back and watched, eyes gleaming, as Tigerstar’s body convulsed again. The dark red blood kept on flowing, spreading across the ground in a ceaseless tide. Tigerstar let out another shriek; Firestar wanted to cover his ears so he didn’t have to listen anymore, but he was frozen to the spot. Scourge eyes were wide, and he seemed to recognize the move Brick had made. The future cats were rooted to the spot. They knew how Tigerstar’s life had come to a gastly end, but witnessing it was even more horrifying. Alderpaw’s fur was spiked, and he stood stock still. Jayfeather’s eyes were fixed on a spot above Tigerstar, like he was seeing something.

Jayfeather saw Tigerstar’s spirit standing beside his body, eyes wide with shock, fury, and horror. Beside the huge tom was a gray tom. Thistleclaw. Jayfeather felt his tail twitch at the sight of him. Thistleclaw had been a contributor to Hollyleaf’s death. He and Snowtuft had helped Hawkfrost trap Ivypool, but Hollyleaf had thrown herself at Hawkfrost so Ivypool had a chance to break free from the brambles she had been trapped in.

Again the massive tabby’s body grew still for a heartbeat, but again the wound was too terrible to yield to the healing trance. Another spasm seized Tigerstar’s body. His claws tore up clumps of grass in his agony, while his screeches turned from fury to terror.  _ He’s dying over and over…  _ Firestar thought.  _ Oh, Starclan no… _ It was a death he would not have wished on any cat, not even Tigerstar, and he thought it would never be over.

When they saw what was happening to the leader they had believed was invincible, horrified yowling came from the warriors of TigerClan. Firestar realized that they were all breaking rank; several cats pushed roughly past him in their mad haste to flee from the clearing. From somewhere behind him he heard Tallstar call out to his own warriors, 

“Wait! Hold the line!”

Firestar knew he did not have to give his own warriors the same order. They would stand with him to the end. Tigerstar was panting now, his fight for life exhausting him. Firestar’s green eyes, wide with horror, met Tigerstar’s amber one. They were glazed with pain and fear and hatred. Then his body gave one last jerk and lay still. Tigerstar was dead. Frozen in disbelief, Firestar stared down at the lifeless body. His oldest enemy, the most dangerous cat in the forest, the cat he had expected to fight to the death—gone, just like that.

Behind Brick, the cats of BloodClan moved forward as if they were about to attack, and Firestar shot a glance at his own warriors to make sure they were ready. They stood in line with the warriors of WindClan, and Firestar braced himself to leap forward with them, but when he looked back at the enemy, Brick raised one blood-soaked paw. The cats behind him stopped.

“You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan,” Brick growled. “Now, we’re not going to go anywhere. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we won’t need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food.”

His gaze slid past Firestar, Tallstar, and Scourge to where ThunderClan and WindClan stood ready for battle. “We are taking over this territory now,” he went on. “I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave—or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the fourth day.” Bloodclan slid back into the bushes, leaving the two remaining clans in a shocked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Tigerstar: *Alpha Vibes"
> 
> Scourge: MOVE IT, WE ALL KNOW WHO THE REAL ALPHA IS!!!


	21. Barley And Ravenpaw Drop In For A Chat (An Awkward Chat No One Saw Coming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update! Hope you like this chapter!

When Firestar emerged from his den the following morning, the camp was already full of activity. Mousefur was leaving at the head of a patrol consisting of Swiftshade, Longtail, and Fernpaw. Sandstorm and Tawnypaw were rounding up Willowpelt’s three kits, who bounced around the she-cats in wild excitement as they herded them toward the gorse tunnel on their way to the training hollow. Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and the two RiverClan apprentices followed them. Brackenfur passed them at the entrance to the camp, a piece of fresh-kill in his jaws, while Snowpaw trotted behind him carrying a thrush. Scourge, Ruby, and Socks were quietly discussing something, and Creekflower was conversing with Cloudtail and Brightheart. Firestar spotted Whitestorm with Bramblepaw and Ashpaw beside the thorn wall that surrounded the camp, and padded across to join them. The white warrior came to meet him.

“I’m getting these two to inspect the defenses and patch any gaps,” he meowed. “If BloodClan gets this far...” He stopped, his blue eyes worried.

“Good idea.” Firestar suppressed a shiver at the thought of BloodClan breaking into the camp. He turned sharply at the sight of movement in the gorse tunnel, and flashed a glance of astonishment at Whitestorm as Ravenpaw appeared, followed by Barley. The black-and-white loner had never been to the ThunderClan camp before. 

Leaving his deputy to finish instructing the apprentices, Firestar padded toward them. Ravenpaw hurried forward confidently, but Barley lagged behind, glancing warily around, as if he wasn’t sure of a welcome. 

“We have to talk to you,” Ravenpaw blurted out. “Last night we met Onewhisker on the border of his territory and he told us about Scourge and BloodClan.” The raven-colored fur on his shoulders bristled. “We want to help, but more important, Barley has some information for you.” Firestar dipped his head in greeting. 

“It’s good to see you both,” he meowed. “And we’re grateful for any help we can get. Perhaps you’d better come to my den.” Barley relaxed at Firestar’s friendly greeting, then stiffed up, eyes wide, as he made eye contact with Scourge. The black tom recognized Barley as well, and was awkwardly avoiding his gaze. Looking back, Scourge had felt slightly guilty killing Barley’s sister...and ordering his brothers to do the job. Firestar and Ravenpaw were looking between the two, slightly confused. Did Barley know Scourge?

“Maybe we should take this into my den?” Firestar meowed after a bit. Barley nodded, eyes still on Scourge. The leader gestured for Scourge to come to. The four cats entered Firestar’s den and sat down. Ravenpaw was gazing around him with an almost awestruck look—Firestar guessed he was remembering Bluestar, and maybe wondering at how the apprentice who had trained with him had come to take the former leader’s place. Barley, however, looked uneasy, eyes flicking to Scourge.

“So,” the loner began. “Before I say anything, I want to know something. What are you doing here Scourge?” the black tom flicked his tail awkwardly, and proceeded to slowly explain how he went from Bloodclan’s leader, to refugee, to becoming a part of Thunderclan. Barley’s gaze was still guarded, but he looked a little more relaxed after Scourge finished speaking. Ravenpaw then prompted his friend to tell Firestar what he had wanted to say.

“I was born in Twolegplace,” the black and white loner began quietly. “I know about Bloodclan. I...I suppose you could say I was once a member of BloodClan.” Firestar’s interest quickened. 

“Go on.”

“The first thing I remember is playing with my littermates on a patch of waste ground,” Barley explained. “Our mother taught us to hunt and find food among Twoleg rubbish. Later on she showed us how to defend ourselves.”

“Your mother mentored you?” Firestar asked, surprised. “All of you?” Scourge explained;

“BloodClan doesn’t have a proper system of mentors and apprentices. It’s not a Clan at all in the way you would understand it. Their ‘warriors’ are called Slayers. Literally the name is what they do.” Barley nodded.

“Any cats who don’t do as they’re told are chased off, if they’re lucky, or more likely killed.” Firestar stared at him. 

“But what about caring for kits and elders?” Scourge spoke;

“A she-cat’s mate will probably hunt for her while she’s nursing her kits,” he flicked his ear. “But elders, or cats who are sick or injured—well, they’re left to fend for themselves. It’s kill or be killed, hunt or starve. There’s no room for weakness.” Scourge, since living with Thunderclan, had really grown to appreciate Clan life. Everyone was taken care of, the young and old, no matter what. Looking back into Bloodclan’s system...he was truly disgusted with himself for allowing those under his leadership to starve, or die.

“Why do they stay in Bloodclan?” Firestar bursted out.

“Some of them enjoy killing.” Barley’s tone was cold and his eyes were bleak, staring at something Firestar could not see. “And others are too scared to do anything else. You can’t lead your own life in Twolegplace if you’re not a kittypet with a Twoleg nest to go to. Either you’re with Bloodclan or against them, and cats who are against them don’t last long.” Barley avoided Scourge’s gaze, which held a bit of regret in them. Barley then shook himself and asked; “So, Brick is Bloodclan’s leader now? Big orange tom, black collar?” Scourge snorted.

“Yes. Now, however, he’s missing the fur along his right side and is missing an ear as well.” Scourge narrowed his eyes crossly. “What I wouldn’t give to have another go at him…” Scourge’s meow trailed off into a mutter. Firestar ran his tail down his brother’s side.

“Brick must have weaknesses,” he meowed to Barley. “There must be some way of defeating him.” Barley met his eyes and leaned toward Firestar. 

“His one great strength is his one great weakness,” he replied. “Brick and his warriors don’t believe in StarClan.” Scourge drew a paw over his ear.

“True.” he meowed. “None of them believe in any afterlife. Neither did I. Still don’t really, but I know that there’s  _ something _ out there that gives you leaders the ability to come back to life after a fatal injury. Brick, however, doesn’t know that. I doubt Tigerstar told him about the whole ‘nine lives’ thing.” It then hit Firestar. Brick didn’t believe in Starclan, so he had only one life. Firestar and the other leaders, however,  _ did _ believe. And they all have nine lives, or at least, multiple lives. If they took down Brick first, Bloodclan would scatter.

“Thank you Barley.” Firestar said, standing up. “You and Scourge brought a lot of information into this.” Scourge then jerked his head to the side of camp as they left the den. The black tom wanted to speak with Barley, and apologize for everything. Reluctantly, the black and white tom met with Scourge by the thorn barrier as Firestar and Ravenpaw chatted. Scourge breathed in deeply.

“Okay,” he began. “I know that an apology won’t cover it, but I am sorry for everything I put you through. For killing your sister, and for forcing you to run away.” Barley blinked.

“You don’t have to apologize for Violet’s death...because she’s still alive.” This time, Scourge blinked.

“She is?” he asked, sounding a bit dumb. Barley nodded.

“I took her to a kittypet friend of mine, and he helped get his Twolegs to heal her. She lives as a kittypet now.” Scourge slowly nodded.

“Do you think I could see her sometime? To say sorry?” Barley was surprised by the uneasy tone of his former leader’s voice. Scourge was usually cool, mostly cold, and his voice never waved. Now, though, the black tom’s mew was a bit shaky, and had an uncertain feel to it.

“Maybe.” Barley replied. “I’ll have to see.” Scourge nodded. The loner met up with Ravenpaw and the loners left camp. Firestar slid up to Scourge.

“May I ask what you talked about?” the dark red tom asked, slightly curious. Scourge paused. Then;

“Just making amends.” Firestar hummed in understanding, and didn’t press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barley, sees Scourge: *Flashbacks, trauma, increase of breath, horror*
> 
> Scourge, sees Barley: *Guilt, ashamed, disgust at what he's done*
> 
> Firestar & Ravenpaw: .............should we go get a therapist?


	22. Creekflower Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day! Pretty good!

Creekflower, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Firestar quickly trotted past a row of housefolk -  _ Twoleg _ Creekflower reminded herself - nests. She had begged her brother to let her visit her mate, Oliver, one last time, and he had agreed. Creekflower had also insisted on Cloudtail coming, and her son had brought Brightheart with as well, which had his mother and uncle twitch their whiskers at his obvious affection for the ginger and white she-cat. Creekflower lead them down until they reached a gray nest with some white things on the sides.  _ Shutters _ . Creekflower recalled, surprised that the words had been lost on her for a bit. Creekflower leapt up onto the white fence and called out.

“Oliver! Oliver, I want to talk to you!” The flap on the door opened and out slid a white tom, like Cloudtail. He had blue eyes and a blue collar around his neck.

“Princess!” he meowed. Oliver leapt onto the fence and pressed his muzzle to hers. “What’s going on?” Creekflower gestured to her companions.

“This is Firestar, you know my brother I told you about?” Oliver’s eyes widened and her nodded. “The she-cat is Brightheart, and beside her is Cloudtail. Our son.” Cloudtail was staring at his father, clearly seeing the similarities between them. But, Oliver didn’t have a lean frame like Cloudtail did, and the Thunderclan tom had slightly longer fur, probably from his mother, who had long brown fur. Cloudtail’s, well, tail also had more fluff to it, again like Creekflower. Oliver jumped down from the fence and padded over to the three, Creekflower following him. Oliver paused in front of Cloudtail, and touched noses with him.

“I’m glad I get to meet you.” He meowed. “I’ve seen your siblings around, but I’ve always wondered how you were doing.” Oliver sent a mischievous look toward Brightheart. “Looks like he’s found a  _ very close _ friend.” Cloudtail groaned.

“ _ Please _ , not you to! I’ve got to deal with Firestar, Creekflower, and Swiftshade teasing me! As well as Fernpaw and Ashpaw!” Brightheart had ducked her head down in embarrassment, but was sneaking looks at Cloudtail. Cloudtail then remembers Oliver saying something about his siblings. “What are my sibling’s names?” he asked, curious.

“Well, we named the toms Zach and Taylor.” Oliver started.

“And the she-cats are Livy and Nami.” Creekflower finished.

“Zach is a white and brown tom with blue eyes, and Taylor is a brown tabby with green eyes.” Oliver meowed. “Livy is a white she-cat with green eyes, and Nami is a brown tabby with blue eyes.” Creekflower purred as she recalled her kits. She knew they were well taken care off, but she had to explain to Oliver why she chose to live in the forest.

“Oliver,” she meowed. “I need to tell you something.” he turned his attention to her. “I’m living in the forest now, with my siblings.” Oliver blinked. “I liked it here, I really did, but life in the forest…” her mew trailed off. “I like it better there. So, I came to say goodbye.” Oliver touched his nose to her ear.

“If it makes you happy, I’m okay with it.” he then sighed. “And we both know I’ve only got a few seasons left before I go.” Cloudtail started at this.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Oliver explained.

“I have a sickness that's not contagious, but it shortens my lifespan. I have roughly a few more seasons to live before I go.” Cloudtail sat still, trying to take it all in, as Brightheart pressed against him. Firestar, who hadn’t wanted to interrupt the family reunion, gave his nephew a sympathetic look. The leader guessed that Oliver had the same sickness that Nutmeg had before she was killed. Cloudtail then shook himself.

“I’ll just have to visit as often as I can then.” the white tom meowed. Oliver nodded.

“I’ll like that.” Oliver glanced at the sky. “You probably have to go now, so see you some other time!” Oliver meowed goodbye and headed back into his nest. The patrol headed back into the woods, and Firestar contemplated Oliver’s last words.  _ See you some other time _ he had said.  _ We will….if we survive. _ Firestar thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creekflower: Yo, my huby, I'm leaving.
> 
> Oliver: K, have fun! PS, may be dying in a bit.
> 
> Cloudtail: Don't worry, we might as well!
> 
> Oliver: What?
> 
> Cloudtail: What?


	23. Firestar Figures Out (Part) of the Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter veinte y tres, or if you don't know Spanish, 23!

The territory on the far side of the river was still and silent. Firestar tried to imagine how Leopardstar was coping. He guessed that the ShadowClan warriors who had fled into her territory would be unwelcome guests, with no prey to spare through the harsh moons of leaf-bare.

Then he sat bolt upright, fur bristling and ears pricked. Something had just occurred to him, and he couldn’t think why he hadn’t thought of it before. Maybe ThunderClan wasn’t as outnumbered as he feared. Across the river were the warriors of two Clans, and with Tigerstar dead none of them had any reason to support BloodClan.

“Mouse-brain!” he murmured aloud. There was a chance that all four forest Clans could join together to drive out the lethal cats that threatened every pawstep of their lives.  _ Five will become three. _ Bluestar had meant that Tigerclan (Riverclan and Shadowclan), Bloodclan, and Lionclan (Windclan and Thunderclan) would form. But, they would then become  _ two _ . The four clans would become one, and face down Bloodclan. One problem. He had to convince Riverclan and Shadowclan to help.

“Firestar! Firestar!” The yowl brought him up short just as he came in sight of the stones. He turned to see a ThunderClan patrol emerge from the trees behind him. Graystripe was in the lead, followed by Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Needlepaw, and Alderpaw. Firestar’s apprentice bounded up to him as Sandstorm crossly meowed;

“Where have you been?” She picked her way toward him. “We’ve been worried sick.”

“Sorry.” Firestar gave her ear an apologetic lick, and flicked Bramblepaw’s ear with his tail, amused when the apprentice ducked to avoid it. “I needed to think a few things out, that’s all.”

“Whitestorm said you would be okay,” Graystripe meowed. “And Cinderpelt didn’t seem worried. I got the feeling she knew more than she was telling.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Firestar mewed briskly. “And I’m glad I’ve met you. I’m going over into RiverClan territory, and it’ll look better if I take a patrol with me.” Alderpaw looked curious as to why Firestar wanted to pay a visit to Leopardstar, and Tawnypaw was attentively listening. Firestar was pleased to note that the she-cat had settled into the clan, despite the bumps she had along the way. Tawnypaw, as Sandstorm had told him, was a quick learner, smart, and excited to try new things. Needlepaw sat beside Alderpaw, giving her fur a quick wash.

“RiverClan?” Cloudtail looked amazed. “What do you want with them?”

“I’m going to ask them to fight with us against Brick tomorrow.”

The young warrior stared. 

“Are you out of your mind? Leopardstar will rip your fur off!”

“I don’t think she will. Now that Tigerstar’s dead, she won’t want BloodClan in the forest any more than we do.” Cloudtail shrugged, and Graystripe was looking uncertain too, but Sandstorm’s green eyes glowed with delight.

“I knew you would think of a way to defeat BloodClan,” she purred. “Let’s go.” Firestar turned and led the way to the stepping-stones, his warriors behind him. As he led the way across he kept alert for movement on the opposite side of the river, but he saw nothing. There had not even been a RiverClan patrol, though by now the sun was well above the horizon. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were excitedly talking.

“It’s so cool being on an important patrol!” Bramblepaw meowed, bouncing a bit. Tawnypaw nodded.

“Riverclan’s territory looks empty. Wonder where they’re all at?” she said, tilting her head as she gazed around. Firestar turned his head as he walked and answered;

“I think they must be in the clearing by the Bonehill, some of them at least. We’ll go and see—Graystripe, keep a lookout.” Graystripe fell back as Firestar followed the stream, creeping quietly through the reeds until he came to the edge of the clearing. Peering out, he saw that the Bonehill was already beginning to crumble so that it looked like nothing more than a heap of rubbish. The stream was no longer choked with rotting prey, and there was a small heap of fresh-kill, as if cats had begun to establish a new camp. Alderpaw was gazing around the clearing and saw several warriors huddled in the clearing, with ungroomed fur and dull, staring eyes. Cats from both RiverClan and ShadowClan were there, and he immediately saw Dawnpaw. Needlepaw had seen her too, and they waved their tails in greeting. The pale gray she-cat lifted a paw in response, and gestured to where Leopardstar was.

The Riverclan leader was crouched at the foot of the Bonehill. She was gazing straight in front of her, and she must have seen the patrol, but she gave no sign. The ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot, lay close by. Firestar glanced at Sandstorm.

“What’s wrong with them?” he murmured. He would almost have believed that the warriors were sick, but there was no taint of sickness in the air. Sandstorm shook her head helplessly, and Firestar turned back to the clearing. He had come here looking for a fighting force, but these cats appeared to be half-dead. Still, there was no sense in going back. Signaling with his tail for his own cats to follow, he stepped into the clearing. No cat challenged him, although one or two of the warriors raised their heads and gave him an incurious stare. Leopardstar struggled to her paws. 

“Firestar.” Her voice rasped, as if she had not used it in many days.

“What do you want?”

“To talk to you,” Firestar replied. “Leopardstar, what’s going on here? What’s the matter with you all? Why aren’t you in your old camp?” Leopardstar held his gaze for a long moment. 

“I am the sole leader of TigerClan now,” she meowed at last, a spark of pride returning to her dull eyes. “The old RiverClan camp is too small to hold both Clans. We let the queens and kits and the elders stay there, with some warriors to guard them.” She let out a spurt of mocking laughter. “But what’s the point? BloodClan will slaughter us all.”

“You mustn’t think like that,” the dark red tom urged the RiverClan leader. “If we all stand together, we can drive out BloodClan.” A wild light shone in Leopardstar’s eyes. 

“You mouse-brained fool!” she spat. “Drive out BloodClan? How do you think you’re going to do that? Tigerstar was the Greatest warrior this forest has ever seen, and you saw what Brick did to him.”

“I know,” Firestar replied steadily, hiding the shiver of sheer dread that ran through him. “But Tigerstar faced Brick alone. We can join together as one to fight him so that afterward we can be four Clans again, according to the warrior code.”

A sneering look crossed Leopardstar’s face and she made no reply. 

Needlepaw huffed, finding Leopardstar’s reluctance to be utterly mouse-brained. The silver tabby’s green gaze fell on where Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw were at. Oakfur was nearby. Needlepaw remembered that Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw’s naming ceremonies had been put on hold because they both suffered an injury that confined them to camp. Oakpaw, however, got his name while his littermates had to wait and became Oakfur.

“What will you do, then?” Firestar asked, jolting Needlepaw out of her memories. “Leave the forest?” Leopardstar hesitated, tossing her head from side to side as if the effort of talking to Firestar irritated her. 

“I sent a scouting party to look for places to stay beyond Highstones,” she admitted. “But we have young kits, and two of our elders are ill. Not every cat can go, and the ones that stay will die.”

“They don’t have to die,” Firestar promised her desperately. “ThunderClan and WindClan are going to fight. Stand with us. We have found out lots of information concerning Bloodclan from Scourge and Barley. We have a good chance of winning.” Alderpaw hesitantly stepped forward.

“And, well,” the tom meowed. “In my time, the clans  _ did _ unite to drive out Bloodclan, and they succeeded.”  _ Only to be driven out of the forest by Twolegs seasons afterward, though. _ He thought. But he didn’t say anything. Alderpaw didn’t think that would help team morale.

Leopardstar was looking at both dark red toms more intently now. Nearby, Blackfoot scrambled to his paws and padded over to stand beside her. As he faced the ThunderClan cats Firestar heard a low snarl from Graystripe, and saw his friend begin to flex his claws. He gave the gray warrior a warning flick with his tail; he loathed Blackfoot just as much as Graystripe did, but for now they would have to be allies in order to face an even greater enemy. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw also gave the deputy a glare. They had become great friends with Stormpaw and Featherpaw, and were angry on their behalf at what they went through while they were prisoners.

“Are you mouse-brained?” the ShadowClan deputy growled. “You can’t seriously be thinking of joining these fools? They’re not strong enough to tackle BloodClan. They’ll get us all torn apart.” Needlepaw rolled her eyes.

“Does Alderpaw have to say it again?” she asked rhetorically. “He just said that the clans joined together to drive out Bloodclan, and it worked!” Leopardstar looked thoughtfully at the two future apprentices.

“It is true…” she meowed quietly. Her voice then took on an edge. “And I am leader here, Blackfoot, and I make the decisions. And I’m not ready to give up yet—not if there’s a chance of driving out BloodClan. All right,” she meowed, facing Firestar again. “What’s your plan?” 

Firestar wished he had some clever trick to offer, some way of driving out BloodClan that wouldn’t risk the lives of every cat in the forest. But there was no trick; the path to victory would be hard and painful.

“At dawn tomorrow,” he replied, “ThunderClan and WindClan will meet BloodClan at Fourtrees. If ShadowClan and RiverClan join us, we’ll be twice as strong.” 

Alderpaw and Needlepaw exchange quick looks.  _ If Skyclan was here, _ Alderpaw thought.  _ They’ll have more cats to help, and less would die. _ Alderpaw then remembered something his father told him. Firestar had rebuilt Skyclan a few moons after the Bloodclan battle, after Bramblestar received his warrior name Brambleclaw. That would be happening soon.

“And will you lead us?” asked Leopardstar, bringing Alderpaw back to reality. Reluctantly she added, “I haven’t the strength now to take my cats into battle.”

Firestar blinked in surprise. He had expected Leopardstar to demand authority over the other Clans. He wasn’t at all sure that he himself was strong enough to take on the leadership in her place, but he could see that he had no choice.

“If that is your wish, then yes, I will,” he replied.

“Lead us?” The voice, harsh with mockery, came from behind Firestar. “A kittypet? Are you out of your mind, Leopardstar?” Cloudtail softly growled as Firestar turned, who knew what he would see. Darkstripe was thrusting his way through the little group of his former Clan mates. His black-striped coat was dull, as if he had stopped caring for it. He looked gaunt, and the tip of his tail twitched nervously. Only the cold hostility in his eyes was familiar, and the insolence with which he looked Firestar up and down as he came to a stop in front of the leaders.

“Darkstripe.” Firestar acknowledged him with a nod. Needlepaw admired the way the Thunderclan leader kept his cool. If someone had spoken that way to  _ her _ , she would have ripped their ears off. Leopardstar stepped forward. 

“Darkstripe, this isn’t your decision,” she meowed.

“We should kill you or drive you out,” Darkstripe snarled at Firestar. “You turned Brick against Tigerstar. It’s your fault he died.” Needlepaw let out a derisive laugh.

“You must be mouse-brained if you think that! As I recall, Brick had egged Tigerstar on, and then the pile of fox-dung had attacked him. The only thing Firestar did was tell the truth.” Darkstripe hissed as Leopardstar flicked her tail for someone to join them. Firestar recognized him as Boulder, one of the rogue cats Tigerstar had taken into ShadowClan.

“Boulder, tell Firestar what happened,” Leopardstar ordered. The ShadowClan warrior looked thin and tired as he met Firestar’s gaze. 

“I belonged to BloodClan once,” he confessed. “I left many moons ago, but Tigerstar knew about my past. He asked me to take him into Twolegplace because he needed more cats to make sure ShadowClan controlled the forest.” He glanced down at his paws, his ears twitching uncomfortably. “I...I tried to tell Tigerstar that Bloodclan was dangerous, but neither of us imagined what he could do. Tigerstar offered Scourge, the then leader, a share of the forest if he would bring his cats to help him fight. He thought that once he’d made all the other Clans join TigerClan he could get rid of BloodClan. But Scourge refused, and then Tigerstar received a visit from Brick, the current Bloodclan leader. He accepted Tigerstar’s offer after saying Scourge had been forced out.” Firestar nodded.

“I’m aware of Tigerstar’s offer to Scourge, since Scourge actually lives inThunderclan now, along with his littermates.” Boulder looked surprised at this news. Darkstripe snorted.

“You let a  _ rogue _ into the clan? Just what I expected from a kittypet!” Firestar gave Darkstripe a cold glare, which had Graystripe and Sandstorm exchange looks. Firestar rarely had a cold exterior to him, he was more warm, and, well, fiery.

“Scourge happens to be my half-brother.” Firestar said lightly, eyes frosty. “You have a problem with it? Fine. I bet Scourge would love to show just how great of a fighter he is.” Cloudtail’s whiskers twitched as Darkstripe flattened his ears. Firestar turned back to Leopardstar, more friendly now. “Then will you do it?” Firestar glanced around and realized that all the cats in the clearing had drawn closer and were silently listening. Only Blackfoot and Darkstripe stood aloof, at the edge of the crowd. “Stand with us and WindClan tomorrow?”

The cats remained silent, waiting for Leopardstar to speak. The golden spotted she-cat locked eyes with Firestar, and nodded.

“We will. I have more faith that we will win since these two are here.” she gestured to Alderpaw and Needlepaw. “We will meet with you and Windclan at dawn tomorrow.”

“And so will ShadowClan,” Blackfoot added, walking up behind her. His eyes flashed at Leopardstar as he silently asserted his authority.

Even though Firestar was relieved that the leaders had chosen to fight, he noticed some doubtful looks among the other cats. Darkstripe was the only one to speak out loud.

“You’re all mad,” he spat. “Joining a kittypet? Well, I’m not going to follow him, whatever any cat says.”

“You’ll obey orders,” snapped Leopardstar.

“Make me,” Darkstripe retorted. “You’re not my leader.” For a few heartbeats Leopardstar looked at him with cold eyes. Then she shrugged. 

“Thank StarClan I’m not. You’re about as much use as a dead fox. Very well, Darkstripe, do as you like.”

The dark warrior hesitated, looking from Leopardstar to Blackfoot and back again, and then around at the rest of the clearing. The warriors were still murmuring among themselves, and none of them paid any attention to Darkstripe.

He glanced back at Leopardstar as if he were about to speak, but the RiverClan leader had already turned away. Darkstripe swung around with a vicious snarl at Firestar. 

“You fools—you’ll all be ripped apart tomorrow.”

He stalked away in dead silence. The cats parted to let him go and watched him until he disappeared into the reeds. Firestar wondered where the solitary warrior could possibly go now.

Leopardstar stepped forward. 

“I swear by StarClan that we will meet you at dawn tomorrow at Fourtrees. We will fight with you and WindClan against BloodClan.” More briskly she added, “Shadepelt, will you send out hunting patrols? We’ll need all our strength for tomorrow.” A dark gray RiverClan she-cat flicked her tail and began moving through the cats, choosing warriors for the patrols. Leopardstar looked at the Bonehill with deep sadness in her eyes, and a shiver ran through her mottled pelt. “We must pull this down,” she murmured. “It belongs to a darker time.”

She dug her claws into the heap of prey bones. Slowly and hesitantly, as if they still thought that Tigerstar might appear and accuse them of treachery, her warriors joined her. Bone by bone, the pile was scattered across the clearing. Blackfoot and a few of the ShadowClan warriors stood watching a little way off.

The deputy’s face was shadowed, and it was impossible to guess what he was thinking. Firestar drew his own cats away. He had succeeded in what he set out to do, and he could not help admiring Leopardstar’s courage, but instead of satisfaction he felt a dark surge of foreboding as he cast one last glance at the two Clans in the clearing. Sure, he knew the clans were capable of taking down Bloodclan, but he still couldn’t help thinking;

_ What if I’ve condemned them all to death? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leopardstar: *Not listening to Firestar*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Explains the future*
> 
> Blackfoot: *Not listening*
> 
> Needlepaw: *Slams head into wall* JUST LISTEN WOULD YOU?!?!
> 
> Darkstripe: *Insults Scourge*
> 
> Firestar: *Stare down begins*
> 
> Cloudtail: Get me some popcorn, this is gonna be GOOD!
> 
> Graystripe and Sandstorm: CLOUDTAIL!!!
> 
> Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw: *Watching their role models do some crazy stuff* Should we join in? Nah, let's join Cloudtail, he might have some leftover popcorn.


	24. Firestar and Tallstar Discuss A VERY Important Topic (The Author Also Breaks the Fourth Wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhOoOoO!!!!!! Here we go!

The first faint streaks of dawn were showing as Firestar approached Fourtrees. Pausing on the bank of the stream, he glanced back at the warriors who followed him. His heart swelled with pride as his gaze traveled over each one. Sandstorm, his beloved; Graystripe, the truest friend any cat ever had; Lightningfur, Airleap, Creekflower, Copperleaf, Scourge, Ruby, and Socks, his siblings who had left their old lives behind; Brackenfur, sensible and loyal; Whitestorm, his wise deputy; Thornclaw, the newest warrior of ThunderClan, looking tense and eager at the prospect of his first battle; Longtail, who had discovered at last where his heart lay; Frostfur and Mousefur, a formidable pair of she-cats; Dustpelt, reserved but true-hearted, and his apprentice, Ashpaw; Firestar’s own apprentice, Bramblepaw, a glow in his amber eyes and his fur bristling, his sister Tawnypaw beside him, eyes wide and determined; Cloudtail, wayward but committed to his Clan, with Brightheart and Swiftshade; Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dovewing, all warriors from future Thunderclan, who were committed to making the future better; Jayfeather and Cinderpelt, both excellent medicine cats and advisors; and Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw, apprentices from the future who determined to right any wrongs they could. Pain like claws tore at Firestar’s heart as he realized how much they meant to him, and what fearful danger they were facing now. He raised his voice so that they could all hear him. 

“You know what lies ahead of us,” he meowed. “I only want to say one thing. Ever since StarClan placed the four Clans in the forest, no leader ever had a band of warriors like you. Whatever happens, I want you to remember that.”

“There was never a leader like you, Firestar,” meowed Graystripe. The future cats who were alive during Firestar’s reign exchanged looks, completely agreeing with Graystripe. **(The Author would LOVE to go on a tangent of how great Firestar is/was, but she knows we must get to the fight soon.)**

Crossing the stream, the dark red leader heard a whisper of movement from the direction of the river and glanced down the slope to see the cats of RiverClan and ShadowClan slipping quietly toward the meeting place. Firestar signaled a greeting with his tail as the warriors thronged around him, swelling the ranks of his own forces. He was relieved to see that they had kept their promise, though the look of hostility from Blackfoot told him that even though ShadowClan might be fighting on their side this time, they would never be ThunderClan’s friends. Firestar spotted Boulder among the ShadowClan warriors, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur hesitantly paced forward to greet others from Riverclan. Runningnose and Mudfur, the two medicine cats, arrived together, each with an apprentice carrying their supplies, and pushed their way through the throng until they found Cinderpelt and Jayfeather, Alderpaw beside them. The three united Clans went on to Fourtrees together, with Firestar and Leopardstar in the lead.

When they came to the top of the hollow, everything was silent. The breeze was blowing away from them, toward ShadowClan territory, and Firestar felt his pelt prickle with dread. Their scent would be carried to the waiting BloodClan, while they themselves had no idea where their enemies might be.

“Graystripe, Mousefur,” he whispered. “Scout around the hollow. Don’t show yourselves. If you see any cats, come back and tell me.”

The two cats slid off in opposite directions, barely visible shadows in the gray light. Firestar waited, trying to appear calm and confident, thankful for the presence of Whitestorm and Sandstorm close beside him. He had barely time to think about what might happen next when Graystripe returned with another cat close behind him. It was Tallstar.

“Greetings, Firestar,” he murmured. “WindClan is here. All our warriors—and your friends, Barley and Ravenpaw.” Firestar nodded in greeting to the two loners. Ravenpaw had promised to come and help in the battle, and he had, of course, remained true to his word.

“Do you know where BloodClan is?” Firestar asked Tallstar.

Tallstar’s eyes were bleak as he gazed across the hollow to the ShadowClan territory. 

“Somewhere out there, watching us, I’d guess.”

His voice was steady, and Firestar began to envy his calm, unshaking courage, until he caught the WindClan leader’s fear-scent and heard him mutter under his breath, “StarClan help us! Show us an enemy we can fight!”

Somehow the knowledge that Tallstar was as afraid as he was himself only increased Firestar’s respect for the older and more experienced leader. Tallstar would never show fear in front of his Clan. He would put aside his own feelings to do his duty as leader; Firestar only hoped that he could do the same. Firestar remembered his nine lives ceremony, and the vision of his father saving Tallstar’s life. For the moment, it was just the two leaders, all the other cats were mingling.

“Tallstar, can I ask you something?” Firestar asked. The Windclan leader met his gaze, and nodded, looking curious. “Did you know my father?” Tallstar blinked.

“Yes, I did.” Tallstar meowed, curling his tail around his paws. “I met him after I, stupidly, ate a rat that was poisoned. He saved my life from the poison, and saved me from getting ripped apart by a fox.” Tallstar’s whiskers twitched. “He helped me find out where I belonged.” Tallstar looked back at Firestar. “You’re a lot like him you know? I knew immediately that you were his son when we first met. I’m glad to see that Jake had many, successful kits.” Firestar opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as Mousefur bounded up the slope. In the clearing, Brick slid from the shadows.

“I know you’re there!” the BloodClan leader called. “Come and give me your answer.”

Firestar paused for a heartbeat, and glanced at the cats behind him. Tallstar stared down at Brick, eyes narrowed. Lionblaze flexed his claws, itching to sink them into some Bloodclan pelts. Stonefur was beside Leopardstar, both cats had their fur bristling. Boulder glared down at Brick, clearly showing his desire to leap into battle. LionClan was ready for the fight of their lives.  **(Just wait all you clans! You have the Great Battle coming your way in a few more arcs!)**

“Go on, Firestar,” Leopardstar mewed quietly. Her fur was bristling and her ears lay flat against her head in a mixture of fear and defiance. “Lead us.” Firestar looked at Tallstar, who nodded. 

“You spoke for us before,” he meowed. “You’re the one who should lead us now. We all trust you.” Firestar led the united Clans down into the clearing. Brick was waiting for them near the base of the Great Rock.

“Greetings,” he meowed. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as if he were tasting a succulent piece of prey. “Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?”

“We don’t have to fight,” Firestar replied steadily. To his surprise he felt icily calm. “We will let you go back to Twolegplace in peace.” Brick let out a string of low laughter.

“Go back? Do you really think we’re such cowards? No, this is our home now.”

Feeling the last spark of hope drain out of his paws, Firestar looked past Brick at the ranks of his BloodClan warriors, no  _ slayers _ . These were lean, tough cats, most of them wearing collars studded with teeth like Brick, the trophies of earlier battles. Some were flexing claws strengthened with dogs’ teeth, and Firestar remembered the way Brick’s claws had ripped through Tigerstar’s belly. Their eyes glittered as they waited for the order to attack.

“The forest is ours,” Firestar told the orange cat. “We rule here by the will of StarClan.”

“StarClan!” Brick sneered. “Tales for kits. Forest fool, StarClan won’t help you now.” And there was the complete confirmation Firestar was looking for. Brick _ definitely _ didn’t believe in Starclan. The huge orange tom sprang to his paws, his fur suddenly bristling out so that he looked twice his size. 

“Attack!” he snarled.

The line of BloodClan warriors surged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: *Asks Tallstar if he knew his dad*
> 
> Tallstar: *Coming out of a daydream concerning Jake* Oh, what? Oh, yes. I knew him. Save my butt Starclan knows how many time. Fine one that guy was.
> 
> Firestar: What?
> 
> Tallstar: What?
> 
> Author: *Pops up* TALLJAKE VIBES
> 
> Fire & Tall: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?
> 
> Author: Watch out for those battles! Think this is bad? Just wait. *Pops down*
> 
> Fire:..........you getting bad vibes?
> 
> Tall: Yes. Yes I am. *Goes back to daydreaming 'bout Jake*


	25. The Apprentices Kick Some Bloodclan Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past couple days have been busy! Three tests (Biology, English, and Geometry if anyone is wondering), and an upcoming Biology final! Whew! Lot's of work. But I managed to write out a pretty good fight scene if I do say so myself! Enjoy!

“LionClan, attack!” Firestar yowled. Sparkpaw sprang forward, following Whitestorm into the fray. Needlepaw charged toward the fight at her side. The orange tabby she-cat had spotted her grandfather lunge for Brick, but now neither were nowhere to be seen. Sparkpaw and Needlepaw jumped on top of a black tom, who hissed and swiped at them with his dog-teeth claws. _ Whoa!  _ Sparkpaw thought, dodging the blow.  _ That was close! _ Needlepaw had spun around to the tom’s back and clawed at his tail.. He instinctively turned, and Sparkpaw took the moment to leap onto his back and dig her teeth into his neck. He screeched and shook her off, running out of Fourtrees. Sparkpaw dropped back down beside Needlepaw, and the two took a quick look around. Runningnose was patching a wound on Blackfoot’s shoulder, but he shook him off and leapt back into the fray. All around the two she-cats, cats were screeching and yowling in defiance. A scream came from across the clearing.

“Traitor!” It was Graystripe. The gray tom was wrestling with a dark tabby.  _ Darkstripe! _ Beside the two furiously struggling toms, Firestar was scrambling to his paws. Immediately, Sparkpaw understood. Darkstripe had attacked Firestar, but Graystripe had pulled him off the Thunderclan leader. Darkstripe spat something as Graystripe pinned him down, and the Thunderclan warrior slashed his claws down Darkstripe’s throat. The dark tabby choked, eyes wide, and fell limp.

“One less traitor in the forest!” Graystripe hissed. Needlepaw cheered.

“Yes! That furball’s gone!” Sparkpaw and the Shadowclan apprentice ludged for their next victim, a gray she-cat with white splotches. Her eyes were wide, and scared. Sparkpaw felt a small twinge of sympathy for her.  _ I don’t think she wants to be in this fight. _ The orange tabby thought as she whirled around the enemy.  _ Maybe… _ Sparkpaw jumped on top of the she-cat and pinned her. The Bloodclan cat struggled but paused as Sparkpaw hissed;

“Calm down! Now, do you  _ want _ to be in this fight?” The she-cat shook her head. “Then leave! You shouldn’t fight for something you don’t want!” Sparkpaw tilted her head. “What’s your name?”

“Panic.” the gray and white she-cat meowed. Needlepaw spoke next;

“Panic, Sparkpaw’s right. You should fight for what  _ you _ believe in. Not what someone else does. Especially someone as horrible as Brick.” Panic blinked at them, considering their words, and nodded. Sparkpaw let her up and Panic ran out of the fight. Needlepaw and Sparkpaw exchanged looks.

“I hope she’ll do the right thing.” Sparkpaw meowed.

“Me too.” a chorus of screeching caught their attention. A hoard of apprentices were fiercely battling a big orange tom and a black tom. “Jaggedtooth!” Needlepaw hissed. The future apprentices hopped into the fight, but Sparkpaw skidded to a halt, green eyes wide, as she took in who was laying behind the swarm of apprentices. A familiar, big, powerful, wise, white tom was sprawled on the grass, a long gash in his side. Whitestorm. Needlepaw gasped as she saw the Thunderclan deputy as well. Sparkpaw wildly looked around and spotted her brother patching up a wound on Copperleaf and yowled for him to come quick. Alderpaw darted across the battlefield, dogging swinging paws and flying claws, and came to a halt with a swab of cobwebs in his mouth. Copperleaf had followed and stood protectively over the apprentices as the she-cats helped Alderpaw fix the cobweb onto Whitestorm.

“Needlepaw, get me some marigold!” the dark red tom meowed, eyes fixed on his work. The silver tabby rushed into the bushes where the medicine cats were at.

“Where’s Alderpaw?” Jayfeather asked as she burst in. The gray tom was squeezing some marigold juice on Scourge’s wound. Needlepaw gasped for breath as she spoke.

“Whitestorm - big wound - Alderpaw - marigold.” she panted as Jayfeather deciphered her broken sentence. The blind medicine cat quickly pushed over a bundle of marigold.

“Take it, quick. But bring back any extra.” Scourge stood and followed Neeldepaw out.

“Have you seen Firestar? Or any of my siblings?” he asked as they ran through the battlefield. Scourge lashed out at a blue-gray tom, who howled and dashed off. The black tom snorted. “Rain always was a coward.” Needlepaw spoke through the herbs in her jaws the best she could.

“Last I saw him, he was with Graystripe, who had killed Darkstripe. Thank Starclan! Copperleaf is with Alderpaw.” Scourge nodded and they came to where the white warrior was at. Looking around, the apprentices were still locked in combat with Jaggedtooth, the black tom, and now two other cats. A yellow tom and a gray tom.  _ Blaze and Ice. _ Scourge thought. Needlepaw had dropped the marigold beside Alderpaw, and he quickly made a poultice of it and plastered it onto Whitestorm’s wound, the white warrior’s longer fur helped hold it in place as Alderpaw placed more cobweb on. Copperleaf and Scourge leapt into the nearby fight to help the apprentices. Scourge recognized Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, as well as Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw. A blur zoomed past Scourge and he recognized Gorsepaw as the Windclan apprentice leapt onto Blaze’s back and dug in his claws. A Riverclan apprentice, a pale gray she-cat, joined Gorsepaw in beating up the yellow tom. Scourge dove under Blaze and ranked his claws across his belly. Blaze yowled and dropped to the ground, Scourge rolled away just in time to avoid being flattened. Copperleaf was viciously fighting the black tom, Shadow. Beside the ginger warrior were Ashpaw and Fernpaw. The three Thunderclan cats beat back the tom and drove him off.

Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw helped get Whitestorm over to the medicine cats, and the she-cats dashed back into the fight. They saw that Scourge, Gorsepaw, Dawnpaw, Copperleaf, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw had drove off Blaze and Shadow, but Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw were struggling to hold their on against Jaggedtooth and Ice. Ice’s brother, Snake, had now joined the fight. Bramblepaw screeched as Jaggedtooth pinned him to the ground. Sparkpaw hissed in fury and ludged at the orange tom, swiping her claws across his side. Jaggedtooth hissed in pain, but did let up his hold on her future father. Bramblepaw struggled, but Jaggedtooth’s claws were digging into his shoulders, and his swipes were becoming weaker. Suddenly, a screech of utter fury ripped through the clearing and Tawnypaw lunged for Jaggedtooth. The Thunderclan apprentice swiped her claws across his face and grabbed his throat in her claws. Bramblepaw managed to wriggle free, but was limping. But he didn’t let that stop him from slashing at Jaggedtooth’s legs. The orange tom screeched as Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw both bit down on his neck, and he went limp. Bramblepaw staggered as he regained his footing, and Tawnypaw led him over to the medicine cats.

Sparkpaw, breathing heavily, turned just in time to witness Featherpaw and Stormpaw send Snake and Ice running, straight into Barley and Ravenpaw. The black and white loner hissed as he came face - to - face with them, and slashed his claws across Ice’s face. Ravenpaw had dove for Snake and the two loners, one a former Thunderclan apprentice, the other a past member of Bloodclan, forced the two toms into the bushes and sent them running for the hills - or past the hills because those hills were Windclan territory. Tallstar would not be pleased to see any Bloodclan member on his territory.

Sparkpaw took a glance around, glad that Needlepaw was still at her side. A fight at the base of the Great Rock caught her attention. Onewhisker was batting at Brick, but he was wounded on one leg. Brick went in for the kill, but a challenging yowl made him pause. Firestar brushed past the two she-cats and ludged for Brick. The two apprentices stared as the two leaders engaged in battle. Onewhisker was able to crawl away as Firestar darted around Brick, ranking his claws down Brick’s furless side. Brick slashed his reinforced claws at Firestar’s head, but the Thunderclan leader ducked just in time. Sparkpaw and Needlepaw rushed to help Onewhisker, and they were joined by Barkface, who told them he would take it from there. 

Casting one last look at the furiously fighting toms, Sparkpaw rejoined the fight, Needlepaw at her side. They slashed through groups of Bloodclan slayers and were suddenly back to back with Gorsepaw, Dawnpaw, and Rowanpaw. The five apprentices ludged as one to take down a black she-cat and a white and black tom. Just as they sent both of them fleeing, they froze. Sparkpaw watched in horror as she saw her grandfather, Firestar, collapse to the ground, his throat bearing a deep wound. She couldn’t tear her eyes, green just like her grandfather’s, away as she watched Firestar’s fade, taking their warmth, and life, with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw: *Has Panic pinned* You know what to do?
> 
> Needlepaw: I think she does.
> 
> Panic: PANIC AND RUN! PANIC AND RUN! *Runs off*
> 
> Scourge, Gorsepaw, and Dawnpaw: Blaze? More like, JUST GOT RAZED!
> 
> Copperleaf, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw: RETREAT TO THE SHADOWS, SHADOW!
> 
> *Jaggedtooth attacks Bramblepaw*
> 
> Tawnypaw: *Incoherent screeching*


	26. Scourge Goes Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG PROTECTIVE BRO SCOURGE, HERE I COME!!!
> 
> DEATH TO BRICK!!!!!!!!!!!

Scourge twisted and turned around his opponents, dodging hits and making slashes of his own. Ruby and Socks, he saw, were battling a white she-cat who he remembered to be Flake. His ice blue eyes scanned the battlefield, and paused on Sparkpaw, Needlepaw, Gorsepaw, the light gray Rivercaln apprentice from before, and a ginger Shadowclan tom drove of Shade, a black she-cat, and Patch, and white and black tom. He was about to give chase when he saw Sparkpaw freeze and stare horrified to something to her right. Following her gaze, Scourge froze as well. Brick stood over a dark red tabby tom, who had bright green eyes. But, those eyes were lifeless. Firestar. Brick looked triumphant, and inspected his bloody forepaw as he made to walk away. Like killing Firestar,  _ Scourge’s brother _ , was no big deal. Scourge’s blood boiled and he let out a challenging yowl that echoed around Fourtrees as he rushed straight at Brick. The huge orange tom turned and looked surprised to see the black tom suddenly come flying at him. Scourge slammed into Brick and sank his teeth into Brick’s neck. The orange tom began to shake himself, trying to dislodge Scourge, but the black tom wouldn’t let go. The two rolled over on the ground, both screeching and aiming to kill the other, when a startling familiar voice suddenly said;

“Brick! I think you need to readjust your aim!” Both toms let go of each other as Firestar, bearing no throat wound, stalked forward, green eyes blazing with the fire he was named for. Scourge then realized, and remembered, that Firestar had nine lives.  _ Sheesh, they actually  _ _ can _ _ die nine times! Forgot about that. _ It was true, in the heat of the moment, Scourge had forgotten that his youngest brother had nine lives, and went ballistic when he died. Brick was staring at the Thunderclan leader, mouth gaping with shock and confusion.

“I - I  _ killed _ you!” he stammered, eyes bulging.

“You did,” Firestar spat back at him. “But I am a leader with nine lives who fights alongside StarClan. Can you say as much?” Brick looked uncertain, but quickly lost the express for a sneer.

“Well, at least I don’t have to rely on useless dead cats to win a fight! I win mine on my own!” Firestar didn’t flinch.

“At least I  _ can _ fight on my own.” the red tom meowed cooly. “You have to have others hold your opponent down so you can make the killing blow.” Scourge snorted and began wheezing with laughter.

“Burn!” he huffed. “Need some ice for that burn, Brick?”  _ Ice...Brick…. _ Those two words echoed through Firesar’s mind, and the full meaning of Bluestar’s prophecy came to him.

_ Five will become three _

The five clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Bloodclan would become three; Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Bloodclan. But then, they would become two, Lionclan and Bloodclan.

_ By brick, ice shall shatter _

That made sense now. Brick was the one who drove Scourge,  _ the ice _ , out of Bloodclan.

_ Light, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Ice, and Metal must clear the way, _

Light; Lightningfur, Air; Airleap, Fire; Firestar, Water; Creekflower, Metal; Copperleaf, Ice; Scourge, and Earth and Darkness...well who were the last two siblings not mentioned in the list just yet? Socks and Ruby. Earth and Darkness.

_ Or the forest shall rue that day. _

Meaning if they, Firestar and his siblings, don’t bring down Bloodclan, the forest clans will fall, possibly scattering.

With this revelation now in mind, Firestar knew he and his siblings must be the ones to take down Bloodclan.

“Scourge.” Firestar said, keeping eye contact with Brick. “Find our siblings, and take down as many high ranking Bloodclan members as possible. It’s important that you do this.” Scourge tilted his head, confused, but nodded. Firestar must know what he was doing. Scourge quickly darted away and scanned around for his siblings. Socks and Ruby were nearby, so he called them over. Copperleaf and Lightningfur were helping Frostfur to the medicine cats, so he asked them to come once they were finished. Creekflower and Airleap nearly ran into them as they chased a tom out of Fourtrees.

“What’s up?” Lightningfur asked, like they were meeting for a bite to eat. Scourge explained what Firestar wanted them to do, and he told them who was most likely the high ranking members in Bloodclan. Brick, obviously, was being taken care of by Firestar. Brick had a son, a bratty one, named Steel. A she-cat named Fish, a tom named Maple, another she-cat named Bread and Bread’s son, Butter  **(Yes, bread and butter. The author was running out of names)** , and a she-cat named Swat. Socks would take care of Steel, Lightningfur would take on Fish, Airleap and Creekflower Maple, Copperleaf Bread, Scourge Butter, and Ruby Swat. They all spread out and began hunting for their assigned cat. Airleap and Creeflower came across theirs first. They lashed out at Maple, pinning the brown and white tom. Creekflower kept her grip as Airleap made the killing blow. Creekflower winced slightly, but knew that the death was necessary. Maple would have helped keep Bloodclan’s rule alive, and that couldn’t happen.

Socks was playing with his opponent, Steel, and Scourge was correct in saying that he was a brat. During the fight, Socks had to endure Steel’s whining at how ‘that move was unfair’, or ‘you can’t use that move, I don’t know it!’. Socks got sick of it and just ended Steel’s life then and there.  **(Sheesh. Socks can be vicious.)**

Copperleaf had Bread pinned and had swiftly snapped her neck, and witnessed Scourge bring down Butter with the killing blow. Lightningfur sank her teeth into Fish’s neck, and dropped to the ground as the she-cat died. All that was left, was Ruby and Swat. The two she-cats were furiously fighting. Swat was clearly a more formidable opponent then the others. Ruby hissed and dove under Swat’s belly. The rouge turned to hit the gray she-cat as she emerged, but became confused as to why Ruby wasn’t there. Too late, Swat realized Ruby had double-backed and came out from under her from the same side she went in, and ludged for her throat. Swat screeched as Ruby’s teeth met her scruff, and the life was snuffed out of Swat. Panting, the siblings looked around for Firestar.

Firestar launched himself at his enemy. And with every stride, he was aware of the StarClan warriors racing alongside him, matching his pace: Lionheart’s golden strength; the lithe, muscular body of Runningwind; Redtail’s dark fur, his bushy red tail streaming out behind him; Yellowfang with her claws outstretched; Spottedleaf, swift and determined; Bluestar with all her strength and skill in battle restored.

Firestar seemed to cover the ground on winged paws. His claws raked along Brick’s side and he dodged a blow to the head that would have most likely claimed another life. Brick flung himself between Firestar’s outstretched paws and aimed for his belly, trying to rip him open with the same flick that had destroyed Tigerstar.

Firestar barely drew back in time. Now he was on the defensive, trying to avoid the gashing claws and still get close enough to Brick to land a blow of his own. He managed to grip the BloodClan leader’s back, and the two cats rolled over and over on the grass, a shrieking whirl of teeth and claws. When they broke apart Firestar saw his own blood spattering the grass, and knew he had to finish this fight quickly before he weakened again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his siblings fighting whom he presumed to be Bloodclan’s high ranking cats. As he saw them, an old trick came to mind. He scarcely believed it could work against a fighter like Brick. But he could think of nothing else. 

Firestar dug his front paws into the bloodstained turf, and crouched in front of his enemy as if he were giving in, every muscle tensed in readiness. Brick let out a yowl of triumph and leaped at him. In the same heartbeat, Firestar hurled himself upward, crashing into Brick’s belly and thrusting him backward onto the ground. His claws slashed through Brick’s pelt and his teeth met in the orange cat’s throat until he tasted the gush of warm blood. Firestar was dimly aware of Brick’s claws flailing viciously at his shoulders, but he held on raking his enemy’s belly with his hind paws until the blows that were falling on him grew weaker.

Firestar shook his head, scattering thick drops of blood from his eyes. He released Brick’s throat and drew back to deal the death blow from an upraised paw. But there was no need. Brick’s eyes were fixed on him, dark pits of hatred, and his body jerked convulsively. He tried to snarl defiance, but the only sound was blood bubbling in his torn throat. His twitching limbs grew still and his eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. Flanks heaving, his breath coming in agonizing gasps, Firestar gazed down at his dead enemy. Who knew where this cat’s spirit was heading? Not to the ranks of StarClan, that was for sure.

A skinny black-and-white BloodClan cat was battling with Tallstar a couple of tail-lengths away. When he caught sight of Brick’s lifeless body, the BloodClan warrior froze, staring, and scarcely seemed to notice when Tallstar raked his claws down the side of his head. 

“Brick!” he gasped. “No—no!” He backed away, then turned and fled, blundering into another BloodClan warrior as he made for the bushes. The second warrior spat furiously and launched himself at Firestar, but before he could attack he too saw the body of his dead leader. A terrible wailing broke from him. “Brick! Brick is dead!” The Bloodclan cats were frantically looking to rally behind someone, but the rest of Bloodclan’s leaders were dead. As they realized that they had lost their leader, Bloodclan turned and fled. To Firestar’s dazed eyes, the Twolegplace cats seemed to have shrunk. They were no longer fearsome slayers, but ordinary cats who had no place in the forest: slower than speedy WindClan, duller than sleek RiverClan, scrawnier than sly ShadowClan, and more treacherous then loyal Thunderclan. All their menace was gone, and with a cry of triumph the forest cats surged after them and chased them out of the hollow. Numb with exhaustion, Firestar hardly had the strength to understand that his cats—LionClan—had won. The forest belonged to StarClan once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brick: *Kills Firestar*
> 
> Scourge: *Incoherent screams, cussing, and threats*
> 
> Firestar: *Pops up A okay*
> 
> Brick: WTS?! (What The Spirits) HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?
> 
> Firestar: I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!


	27. Aftermath and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAR I'VE GOTTEN!! Thx for all your support! Keep a lookout for
> 
> 'A Vision of Firestar's Quest'
> 
> That'll be the next one! Subscribing to my account would be a sure way of making sure you get the email letting you know I posted something. Again, thanks!

The clearing fell silent. Blood glistened on the grass as cold sunlight sliced through the trees. Firestar saw his nephew, Cloudtail, limping over to him.

“You did it, Firestar,” he panted. “You saved the forest.” Firestar gave the young warrior a lick. 

“We all did,” he meowed. He thought back to the trouble his kin had caused when he first arrived in the forest. In those days, Firestar would never have imagined he could have felt so proud of his wayward nephew. “Go and find the medicine cats, and get yourself something for those wounds.” Cloudtail nodded and limped off across the clearing. Looking around, Firestar saw that warriors from each of the four Clans were gathering around their medicine cats at the edge of the clearing. One had become four again; LionClan was no more.

At first he couldn’t see Sandstorm, and he felt panic welling up inside him. He was not sure he could bear it if he had lost her. Then he saw her stumbling wearily across the clearing. The fur along one flank was stiff with drying blood, but Firestar could see that her injuries were not serious.

“Thank StarClan!” he breathed.

He crossed the clearing in two bounds, and Sandstorm turned her head to look at him, her green gaze filled with relief. 

“We did it,” she murmured. “We drove out BloodClan.” Firestar suddenly felt light-headed, as if the whole of Fourtrees were spinning around him. “Steady,” urged Sandstorm, supporting him with her shoulder. “You’ve lost a lot of blood. Come and see Cinderpelt.”

Firestar staggered the rest of the way, drinking in Sandstorm’s scent and feeling comforted by the softness of her fur. When they reached Cinderpelt, he collapsed on the ground, wondering if he were about to lose another life. Then he realized he could still hear the sounds all around him in the clearing, and the pain of his scratches throbbed instead of fading as Alderpaw started pressing cobwebs to the worst of his wounds.

“Is he okay?” That was Graystripe’s voice. “Hey, come on, Firestar—you can’t give up now!”

“I’m not. I’m tired, that’s all.” Firestar blinked up at the gray warrior. “Don’t worry; Whitestorm won’t have to be leader for a while yet.” The big white tom purred with amusement as Jayfeather checked his wound. Scourge slid in to join the Thunderclan cats, their siblings following. Firestar was relieved to see they had no deaths, well, except his that is.

“Firestar.” Sandstorm gently prodded his shoulder. “There are more cats coming.”

Firestar sat up to see a group of RiverClan cats padding toward him, headed by Leopardstar. The RiverClan leader dipped her head toward Firestar. Claw marks covered her pelt, but her eyes were clear and she carried her tail high.

“Well done, Firestar,” she meowed. “They tell me you killed Brick.”

“Every cat fought well,” Firestar replied. “We wouldn’t have won unless all the Clans joined together.” Alderpaw nodded in agreement as he packed up the herbs he was using.

“True enough,” Leopardstar conceded. “But now we must separate again. I am going to take my Clan home. We must care for our wounded and grieve for our dead.”

“And ShadowClan?” Firestar inquired.

“ShadowClan must go back to their own home,” Leopardstar replied firmly. “I have my deputy back, and enough warriors to defend our territory if ShadowClan doesn't respect our borders.” Behind Leopardstar, Stonefur and Mistyfoot appeared, followed by Stormpaw and Featherpaw.

“We’re going with Leopardstar,” Mistyfoot explained, fixing Firestar with her mother’s ice-blue gaze. “I’ll always be grateful for what you did, but I’m a RiverClan cat at heart.” Stonefur nodded.

“You have no idea how much we thank you for helping escape, but Riverclan was the home we grew up in.” the gray warrior meowed, dipping his head to Firestar. “Again, thank you.” Firestar nodded.

“Your welcome. Stonefur, Mistyfoot, StarClan go with you, and may you always be a friend to ThunderClan.” The two young cats beside Mistyfoot and Stonefur glanced uncertainly from Firestar to Leopardstar. 

“We’re going too,” Stormpaw mewed. “RiverClan has lost many warriors. They need us.”

Featherpaw padded up to Graystripe and touched noses with him. 

“You’ll come and visit us, won’t you?”

“Try to stop me.” Graystripe’s voice was muffled and his eyes were filled with the pain of his kits’ divided heritage. “Be the best warriors you can, and make me proud of you.” The two apprentices pressed close to their father and twined their tails with his. Leopardstar gave them a moment to be together before signaling to them, and the young cats fell in behind her. The RiverClan cats vanished into the bushes and up the slope toward their own territory. Firestar’s gaze fell on the group of ShadowClan cats not far away, and Blackfoot got up to meet him as he approached.

“Firestar.” The ShadowClan deputy narrowed his eyes. “So we won the battle after all.”

“Yes, we did,” Firestar agreed, adding, “What will you do now, Blackfoot?”

“Take my Clan home, and prepare for a journey to Highstones. I’m their leader now. We have much to do to recover, but life in the forest will go on as usual.”

“Then I’ll see you at the next Gathering. And Blackfoot, you would do well to learn from the mistakes of your predecessors.” Blackfoot gave him a curt nod. Needlepaw slid up to them.

“Can I come back to Shadowclan?” she asked. “I liked my stay in Thunderclan, really nice place, great cats, but I’m a Shadowclan cat.” Firestar looked questionly at Blackfoot. It was up to him. If he said no, Needlepaw would be welcome in Thunderclan, but he agreed that Needlepaw deserved to go back to Shadowclan after all she’s done for the clans. Blackfoot held her gaze for a moment, and sharply nodded.

“As long as you behave.” Blackfoot meowed. Needlepaw’s whiskers twitched.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she meowed, eyes wide and innocent. “I always behave.” Blackfoot huffed, but Firestar could have sworn he saw a gleam of amusement and respect in his eyes.

“Well, Needlepaw,” Firestar meowed. “I have to thank you for all you’ve done.” Needlepaw shrugged modestly.

“No problem.” She followed her leader into the crowd of Shadowclan cats. Firestar turned back as well, before pausing as Runningnose came up to him. The Thunderclan leader dipped his head to the old medicine cat.

“Runningnose, what can I do for you?” he asked. Runningnose hesitated, then spoke;

“Brick didn’t claim all nine of Tigerstar’s lives. Only seven.” Firestar blinked.

“Seven? Then how did he lose the other two?” Runningnose met his eyes.

“When Tigerclan attacked Windclan, and Scourge attacked Tigerstar, he made a gash in between Tigerstar’s shoulder and neck. When he got back to camp, the wound claimed two lives, because I wasn’t able to treat it in time. No one but myself, Littlecloud, and now you knew this. I’ll tell Shadowclan the truth when we get home.” Firestar nodded, and meowed goodbye as they both turned and headed back to their own clans. Firestar thought about what Runningnose told him. So, Scourge had been able to claim two of Tigerstar’s lives. Honestly, Scourge deserved taking away some life from Tigerstar. Firestar was told by his half-brother of his encounter with wild cats when he was a kit, and the apprentice who had attacked him was Tigerstar.

Firestar came out of his thoughts as he came face to face with Barley and Ravenpaw.

“Tigerstar lost two of his lives before Brick did him in?” Ravenpaw meowed. Firestar nodded. “Did not expect that. Then again, didn’t expect him to lose the rest of his lives like that.”

“True.” Firestar meowed.

“Now with Brick dead, the cats from Twolegplace will have the chance to live in peace,” Barley remarked with feeling. “They might have a better life now.”

“You wouldn’t go back to Twolegplace yourself?” Firestar inquired.

“Not on your life!” Barley’s tail shot straight up. “We’re heading straight for home.”

“But it was good to fight with ThunderClan again,” added Ravenpaw.

“ThunderClan will always be grateful to you,” Firestar told them warmly. “You’re free to come into our territory anytime.”

“And you must visit us at the farm whenever you make the journey to Highstones,” Barley mewed as they turned away. “I expect we’ll be able to spare a mouse or two.”

With RiverClan and ShadowClan accounted for, Firestar wanted to check in with WindClan before he gathered his own cats and headed back to camp. There was a small group of WindClan warriors clustered around Barkface, but nowhere near as many as there should have been. Tallstar himself was missing. A prickle of fear ran through Firestar’s flame-colored pelt.

Then he saw the WindClan leader emerging from the bushes on the far side of the clearing. Mudclaw and Morningflower and a couple of apprentices, including Gorsepaw, were with him. All five cats were panting hard, as if they had been running. Firestar bounded toward them, expecting to see enemy cats burst into the clearing in pursuit.

“What’s going on?” he demanded. “Are BloodClan chasing you?” Tallstar let out a satisfied purr. 

“No, Firestar.  _ We _ chased  _ them _ . We followed them as far as the Thunderpath. They won’t be back here in a hurry.”

“Good,” Firestar meowed with deep appreciation. Taking a deep breath, Firestar dipped his head toward Tallstar and meowed, “We have no further need for LionClan. There are four Clans in the forest again.” He could see that the older leader understood what he was saying. They were no longer allies, but rivals, who could meet in friendship only at Gatherings.

“We owe you our freedom,” meowed the WindClan leader. He dipped his head, and Firestar saw a warm look in his amber eyes, and the Thunderclan leader had a feeling that there would always be a string of friendship between the two. Tallstar then headed toward the rest of his warriors at the far side of the clearing. Alone for the first time, Firestar scrambled up to the top of the Great Rock. The sickening stench of blood rose around him, but up here he could look out over the forest and dare to believe that soon the battle would be no more than a distant memory. He imagined the spirits of StarClan all around him, sharing the leadership of his Clan. They would be beside him every pawstep until he gave up his last life and went to join them.

“Thank you, StarClan,” he murmured. “Thank you for staying with us, fifth Clan of the forest. How could I ever have thought that I faced this battle alone?” a cat scrambling up the rock brought his attention to the Great Rock’s side. Alderpaw had joined him, and was taking in the view of the clearing from the top. The apprentice had heard what Firestar had whispered, but didn’t say anything about it. Alderpaw knew Firestar would be receiving a visit from an ancient Skyclan leader soon, and he hoped he will be able to help his grandfather with it. Graystripe and Sandstorm climbed up toward them, with Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Sparkpaw scrambling up behind. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Dovewing were gathered near the bottom. Firestar’s siblings were chatting with the other members of Thunderclan. Sandstorm pressed her flank to Firestar’s. 

“Bluestar was right. Fire did save the Clan.”

“And now there are four Clans again,” Graystripe added. “Just as there should be.”  _ No, there are five _ , Firestar and Alderpaw thought, both for different reasons. The Thunderclan leader looked down over the clearing and the trees that stretched as far as he could see, and his senses filled with the sounds and the scents of his forest home. A thousand secret whispers told him that newleaf was stirring in the cold earth, shooting up new green fronds and rousing the prey from its long leaf-bare sleep. The rising sun broke over the trees and flooded the clearing with light and warmth, and it seemed to Firestar that no dawn had ever been brighter.

  
  


**A moon later….**

  
  


“...then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names, from this moment on, you will be known as Stonebrook.” Firestar was speaking to Socks. “Starclan honors your skill and steadiness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” After Stonebrook had licked Firestar’s shoulder, the dark red tom turned to Ruby. “From this moment on, you will be known as Shadecloud. Starclan honors your speed and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Shadecloud now licked Firestar’s shoulder as he rested his head on hers. Finally, Firestar turned to Scourge. “From this moment on, you will be known as Icefoot. Starclan honors your grit and self-control, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” After placing his head on Icefoot’s, and the black tom licked his shoulder, Firestar stepped back and listened as Thunderclan welcomed its newest warriors.

_ Stonebrook! Shadecloud! Icefoot! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needlepaw: I'm the best behaved gal in the world. Don't know what ya'll talkn' 'bout. *Goes and blows up a house*
> 
> Blackfoot: My point exactly.
> 
> Blackfoot:
> 
> Blackfoot: Here, gasoline will help burn it faster.


End file.
